Guess who
by whatever13245
Summary: Uhh, I admit, it starts off pretty bad...but by like the 5th chapter it picks up, believe me. Try it....its good. Well, in my opinion it is good. Set around How many Kropogs to Cape Cod. Rating just in case. COMPLETE RJ some LL
1. Suprises

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of those Characters - Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I do own most of the plot, if it was used on a different fanfic, I am not aware of this.

**A/N**: I am a huge fan of reading Gilmore Girls Fanfics, but I haven't tried one of my own. Wish me good luck cause I'm about to embark on this new adventure. Reviews are very helpful and I would love to get feedback on what I can improve.

History: Rory finished Yale and became a reporter for the _New York Times_. She fell in "love" with Jake her junior year of college and married him 2 years later. Luke finally proposed to Lorelei and they got married during Rory's senior year. Even though Lorelei attempted to pursue Rory to be the maid of honor, Rory insisted on being the flower girl. The same action was reversed during Rory's marriage. This is set when Rory is 25, if you feel not like doing the math- She has been married for 2 years and her mother have been married for 3 years. Rory is living in her childhood home and Luke and Lorelei are living in Old Man Twickham's house.

"Ok, its not cute anymore when you watch me sleep, it's a bit stalkerish" Rory says sleepishly as she rolls over to look Jake in the eye.

Jake adds "You know you like it" sarcastically with a smirk. Whenever Jake does something with a smirk or sarcastically, Rory feels her stomach tighten. She still can't get one dark haired boy out of her head.

In New York

_Come on Jess stop chickening out._ Thoughts race through Jess's mind as he reaches for the phone for the tenth time. His hand jets back. For years Rory's image was implanted in his mind. Ever since he left stars hallow, his heart left him. It took him years to realize what he has to do. Yes, a bit slow, but its Jess, he is cute anyway.

_In person would be better_ he smirked as he thought of a way to procrastinate just a bit longer. He grabbed his bag and called his wonderful boss at a music store straight out of Empire Records. The kids in there became his family, but he had to go to his old one and his future one (if you didn't catch that-Rory). He also was an author. Wrote many amazing books over the time and is currently on one romantic one, which brought Rory to his mind. Over the years, Jess found common ground with Luke, became the best man at Luke's wedding, and that was the last Jess saw Rory. It was a bit awkward, but Jess didn't talk to her the whole time. He couldn't find what to say. Luke and Jess kept in touch, though Luke never could find the words to tell Jess that Rory was married. As Jess packed he picked up the phone and called his favorite uncle.

"Luke's Diner"

"Luke you know I'm your favorite nephew right"

"Jess, I don't know, your new half brother is kind of cute"

"Luke are you crazy, there is a little bit of T.J. in that kid"

"Ok what do you want"

"Yea, so hows that apartment"

"Good, and why do you want to…oh"

"What do you think it is?" Jess laughed wanting to annoy his uncle.

"You know I just got used to this keep in touch crap so don't blow whatever you want, tell me now" Luke was getting frustrated.

"I was thinking about visiting for a little bit, maybe moving" Jess said nonchalantly

"WHAT, I just thought you needed a place to stay to get away from the cops or something for like a weekend, what the hell is this moving thing"

"Ok, I decided I wanted to move to Stars Hallow"

"Uh, Jess, I don't think that is a good idea if I'm right for your reason to moving here"

"Luke, you do not know my reason for moving" Jess was annoyed with Luke thinking he knew what Jess wanted, but knew that Luke knew what Jess wanted.

"Ok, Jess, I'm just trying to look out for you, now that we got this whole weird relationship that is right out of a teenage girl's cell phone"

"Whatever, just can I stay there and maybe get a job with you?"

"Yea, if you really want to, don't say I didn't warn you or anything. Yea, if you are, you can pay of the rent by working at the diner, that would give you enough time to write America's next great novel"

"Yea-huh, ill be there tomorrow, just don't tell anyone I'm coming"

Luke was chuckling at the other end

"What?" Jess was now confused.

"I can't wait to see Taylor's face, oo, I'm getting the video camera ready"

"Wow, Lorelei is really rubbing off on you….wait, ew, bad image, must hang up immediately" click

At the Diner:

Luke had a disgusted look at his face.

"What's wrong Lucas?" Lorelei asked

"First, what you just called me, and second, extra help at the diner"

"Wow, what have you been smoking?" She said in a hush tone to make it seem like she was serious.

"Very funny, you will see what I'm talking about tomorrow, then you wouldn't be laughing and no more coffee, that is your 5th cup this morning."

"Yay, Luke's back from his 'Trip'"

"You are not allowed to listen to the Grateful Dead anymore"

"_Driving that train, high on cocaine_" Lorelei started singing

"Its too early for that" Luke said and then mumbled, "it is always too early for that"

"Ok I gotta go to work, Kiss" And with a small peck she was off to work.


	2. Predictable Luke

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of those Characters - Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I do own most of the plot, if it was used on a different fanfic, I am not aware of this

**A/N**: Ok, I know it's a bit unorthodox to write 2 chapters in one day, but I realized that the first chapter was kind of short and I have ideas storming out of my mind. I might have long intervals between updates because school during the week takes up my life, but I'll try the best I can. I hope you like my writing and stuff. Well please review so I know what you want.

Jess drove up into Stars Hallow in a broken-in Black Nissan Pathfinder with 5 bumper stickers on the back. They had band names on them and there was one that said "NYU." Yes, Jess did go to college. That way he could be taken seriously now. That was another reason that he stayed in touch with Luke. Needed help with tuition and did not want to ask his mommy.

Thoughts were running through his head which seemed to be on a race with his beating/stolen heart. _Wow I what was I thinking coming back here_ was the main thought, but the only one that toped that was _I'm gonna see Rory soon_. You could tell whenever he thought that because a huge smirk was smacked on his face every time he thought of her. He knew he wouldn't see her right away because it was 6 AM on a Saturday. He thought ahead and decided it would be easier for him, first get settled then deal with that. He pulled up next to Luke, grabbed his bags, took a deep breath, and marched into Luke's with a 'ring' of the bell.

Luke looked up, trotted to Jess and embraced him into a hug.

"Wow, uncle Luke you have changed, being all touchy feely"

"I really have, what has the married life done to me, ok i'm going back to be Luke again"

"The we will need an awkward handshake followed by an awkward silence then one of us will grunt and then you will ask if I want anything or if I just want to unpack, ill then go upstairs to unpack and settle in"

"Can we skip that now cause I'm kinda busy, here are your keys"

"Now that was very you Uncle Luke"

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"Yes Uncle Luke"

Luke just glared at him.

"Ok I'm done now" His smirk died down

Jess marched upstairs to a familiar place. It was empty, still equipped with a couch, TV, kitchen stuff including a table and chairs, a bed, and a need for some sprucing. Jess already guessed that it would be kind of bare so he broke out the bag his Music Store friends gave him when he dropped by to say goodbye. They knew he would need some posters. He hung them in one spot of the Apartment and then took some of his old ones and found a couple other places. Jess has matured, and instead of his original idea from as a 17-year-old flash back and dumping his stuff all over his bed, he found the dresser and unpacked, like a good boy. This allowed him to think what he would say to her. He hoped that it wasn't to late, though he had a feeling it was.

Back to Rory's:

Rory woke up woke up with a smile on her face. She knew something remarkable would happen today, but just not what. She tried to pat on Jake's side of the bed, but felt nothing but sheets. She got up and walked down.

"How did you watch me sleep for before you got up to make me a wonderful breakfast?" She asked him.

"Only about 2 hours"

"Very funny. So did you actually make me a wonderful breakfast?"

"Yes, and it is waiting to be given to you at Luke's" He said sarcastically.

"Awesome"

After they got ready to go, they walked hand in hand to Luke's. The town thought of them as the Prince and Princess of Stars Hollow, and they enjoyed being royalty. Everyone thought they were the cutest couple ever, always smiling and never fighting. Rory loved it, but always felt incomplete and never really found out where that piece of her heart was.

Jess was already helping Luke out with the Diner, and went in the back to get something when Rory walked in. Luke was dreading this moment.

"Hey Luke" Rory and Jake said

"Uhh, hey guys, what do you guys want?" he said trying to act normal "What's that Cesar, you need something from the back, ok Ill get it." He said very fakely

"Ok, I don't know about you, but I did not hear Cesar say anything" Rory said

"He is hearing voices again," Jake said.

"Jess, do you wanna go upstairs and take a break for a little bit, I can handle everything for now." Luke tried to say, but Jess saw right passed him.

"No, its ok, I really cannot wait to see Rory again."

"Ok, I didn't tell you something"

"Why don't you just come right out to it" Jess said sarcastically because he was kind of making fun of Luke's forwardness.

"Uhh, yea, now is really not the time to joke" Luke said uncomfortably.

"Ok, serious tone, uncomfortable ways, this cannot be good for me" Jess said looking a bit disappointed, knowing he wouldn't want to hear what Luke was about to say and knowing it was about Rory. "Nothing happened to her, she's ok right? Luke, tell me she is perfectly _alive_" Jess started to panic.

"Oh, Jess, don't worry, she's fine and perfectly healthy, and well, and _happy_"

"What is it Luke?"

"She is married"

That was a bullet to the heart for Jess. His face stiffened along with every muscle in his body. "A break would be very nice right about now, just keep her down there ok" he said softly.

Jess walked up to _his_ apartment, closed the door, and slid down to the floor. _Jess come on man, there are such things as divorces. People do that all the time. What are you thinking, Luke said she was happy. I just want her to be happy, yea Happy with me. Damn you mind_ Thoughts were racing through Jess's mind. He took a deep breath and took on what he had to do sooner or later.

Jess cautiously walked down the stairs and took a deep breath as he turned the corner. He saw her and had to find a way to breath again. She was still as beautiful as ever, jealousy ran over him like a shower as _he_ held her hand, held her, kissed her. Jess sighed realizing that he cannot be the one to break up this cute marriage. He still wanted to talk to her. He put on his grin and walked in after taking a few more breaths.

Rory looked up and jumped up, finding her breath as well "J-j-jess"

_Her voice, she spoke, her voice still had the hint of love in it_ Jess thought. All he could do was grin and say "Hey" He walked over to her and gave her a hug, like old friends would do. _Her smell!_

Jake looked like the most confused person in the world.

"Oh, Jake this is my ex" she started to say but quickly corrected herself "an old, very close friend, Jess"

_Very close, old friend. That is how she sees me. No, she said ex, I don't know, I couldn't do this. What am I doing here? Why didn't Luke tell me she was married? Luke is dead._ Jess's head was spinning he didn't know what to do except this. He stretched out his hand to let Jake shake it "Hello."

"Jess is Luke's nephew" Rory added, not trying to stop staring at Jess. _He looks different, older, but still has his boyish features. That hair, wow how I have missed that hair. And those lips…what the hell are you thinking Rory, you are married. Snap out of it. What is he doing here?_

"So I guess you are wondering what I'm doing here." Jess said, just like he was reading Rory's mind. Rory and Jake stared blankly and Luke tried to over hear because he was curious as well with what Jess would say. "Well, I needed inspiration for my new book and Stars Hollow is the place" _Nice cover-up_. Luke smirked and walked away, chuckling as he left earshot.

The bell on the door rang as Lorelei walked in. "hey, is it my favorite cou…..Jess?"

"Hello, Lorelei." Jess said.

"Now I get it Luke," She screamed to Luke.

"Its like a family reunion" Jess said sarcastically kicking himself because he was trying to be mature about all this.

"Now that's the Jess I remember," Luke said as he passed Jess to give coffee to some customers.

Lorelei saw the coffee and in an amazing nana-second, she was behind Luke with a coffee cup in her hand.

"Ok now that is just freaky," Luke said. "How bout you have some tea or something because those supernatural powers are not supposed to happen when you drink coffee"

"Luke" Lorelei said.

Luke didn't budge.

"Luuuuke" Lorelei whined.

"NO"

"LUKE" she screamed.

"Not budging, look Lorelei, I'm just trying to look after you and want you to live longer."

"Luke" she said finally fluttering her eyelashes and seductively.

Luke blushed "Ok, just to make you stop, and only one" He gave in.

"Now isn't that cute" Jess said.

"Shut up or I'll tell everyone something that you wouldn't want them to know" Luke was secretive about it, but made Jess understand exactly what he was talking about.

"I-mean- uh- I just miss watching you guys falling in love for each other" Jess tried.

"Not getting better, so just shut up," Luke said coldly.

"Ok I got to get to work" Jake said, kissed Rory, which made Jess flinch, and left.

"uhh, I'm gonna take a break now Luke and get settled in" Jess said and went upstairs, not wanting to because he knew if he stayed he would be able to hang with Rory all day.

"Ok, what is he doing here" Lorelei said.

"Supposedly finding influence for his newest book" Rory said.

"he made me promised that I wouldn't tell anyone that he was coming." Luke said knowing the Gilmore girls would be mad.

Rory got her laptop out of her bag and set it on the counter.

"What do you think your doing" Luke asked.

"Writing my article that is due tonight for the paper" Rory said like he should know.

"Why don't you go home and do it" Luke interrogated her, as this discussion was a regular morning activity in the diner.

"Don't you know by now" Lorelei asked and then said "She doesn't want to go home and be alone because she will miss her husband and blah blah blah, add more mushy stuff and you blush when she adds that I don't like to do it either for the same reason and you blush and say ok and you both go on with writing your article (pointing to Rory) and serving your customers (pointing to Luke)."

"Am I really that predictable?" Luke asked.

"yes" Lorelei said.


	3. Timing is key

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of those Characters - Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I do own most of the plot, if it was used on a different fanfic, I am not aware of this

**A/N**: Yay, I read my first review. Thank you very much. I went back in the last two chapters and tried my best at cleaning up the grammar and typos. If you spot anything I missed and you have the energy, you can email me and I'll change it. More Reviews please, I do like the ones that tell me what to improve on, so don't be afraid for telling me something like "Your story sucks, you need more of insert character here " or something like that.

"LANE" Rory screamed to her best friend.

"What's wrong, what happened, is Jake okay?" Lane said trying to be calm, but her voice was cracking.

"No, he is fine, don't worry, just major problems have arrived in Stars Hollow"

"Just tell me now before I burst."

Dave was standing next to lane with a confused, yet scared look on his face. He and Lane also got married when Dave graduated. He came back for her and they have been living happily ever since. They are also in the same band. Zach is still in it, he was fine with the break up, a bit heart broken though. They found their way around the awkwardness so they could still have the amazing high school band they used to have. Gill does drop by every now and then just to jam, but he is not actually in the band anymore. "That's my cue to leave," He said walking towards Luke's.

"No, stay, I think you should know as well" Rory said, so he wouldn't be surprised walking into Luke's.

"Wow, this must be serious" Lane said.

"Well, someone has moved into Luke's apartment!" Rory exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Rory, but that isn't much of a problem," Dave said with a smirk.

"No, but who is, is the problem"

"Well who" Lane was jumping with excitement.

"Jess"

"NO" Dave and Lane said in astonishment.

"Yes, and he is actually nice and not that sarcastic"

"No" Lane said

"Ok, now that is my cue to leave, one more 'NO' and then I will burst, I'll meet you at Luke's" Dave exclaimed, still in shock, walking into the diner.

"So what is he doing here?" Lane asked

"Supposedly finding inspiration for his next novel." Rory said.

"And did he just show up randomly, that is an old Jess thing to do"

"No, Luke knew, but didn't tell us because Jess made him promise to keep it a secret."

"Luke is dead"

"I think so"

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, I think"

"Ok, what is really going on?"

"Uhh, not here, lets go to the bridge." Rory said, realizing that was she and Jess's place afterwards, but going to it anyway.

At the Bridge

"Okay, so spill" Lane said with a huge grin. She loved talking to Rory about boys and stuff and missed it since they both have been married for about 2 years.

"Well, I have been happy with Jake, just not perfectly happy, there was always a piece of my heart missing"

"Yea-huh, keep going" Lane was mesmerized into Rory's story.

"And seeing Jess, well he took my breath away. I found myself stand after I snapped out of that state. He came over and hugged me."

"Wow, that is very mature of him"

"Yea that is what I thought, but when he was hugging me I didn't want him to let go. Lane, my mind, it was on his hair then his lips, if Jake wasn't there I have no clue what I would of done. I think I'm still in love with Jess" Rory looked over at Lane and she was just staring blankly behind Rory. Rory turned to see whom it was, she swallowed hard.

Back at the Diner when Jess went upstairs after Jake left

_Dammit Jess what are you going to do. You are such an idiot coming back here. Luke is an idiot. If he would of told me, I wouldn't be feeling this pain. I cannot take it. I just need to clear my head…_And with that he grabbed his mp3 player (yes he had one of those full of some of his favorite songs) and the book he was reading currently and walked off.

"Hey Jess" Dave said at the stool.

"Whoa, hey Dave, what are you doing here?"

"I came back after I graduated and married Lane"

"Smart of you, taking her while you can" Jess just realized what he said and was now afraid that he gave too much away.

"Yea, I know, if I didn't I would not know what to do with myself." _Did he really say that, oh my God, he is still in love with Rory_. Dave was astonished.

"Yea, well I'm off, maybe we can hang later" _I always liked that guy._ Jess was in a different Stars Hollow. On his way out Taylor walked in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" Every head in the diner was turned. Luke ran behind the counter to pull out the video camera with a huge smile on his face.

"Uhh, just revisiting some old friends, oh and I'm moving here"

Taylor had to step back. Luke had the biggest smile on his face, not putting down the video camera though.

"Yea well, I'm off"

"You hooligan" was all Taylor could say.

Jess didn't look back to see what happened next in the diner, all he heard was "Luke put that thing away, are you finding enjoyment in my misery?" Jess smirked and kept on walking. Right before he turned the corner to go onto the bridge he heard her voice say "Well, I have been happy with Jake, just not perfectly happy, there was always a piece of my heart missing"

He couldn't walk in on that, so just as he was about to leave he heard her say "And seeing Jess, well he took my breath away. I found myself stand after I snapped out of that state. He came over and hugged me."

Jess grew a grin; he had to stay for the show. He knew this was bad. As she said "Lane, my mind, it was on his hair then his lips" he almost fainted. He started to walk onto the bridge subconsciously. When she said it, when she said that she was still in love with him, Jess froze. _Yes, she said it, I am not hearing things, I cannot believe it._

"JESS" Rory said pulling Jess back to life.

"Uhh, sorry didn't know anyone was here, I'll leave" He said turning around.

"Uh, no, stay" Was all she could get out.

"Doesn't look like you need me here, I'll just go find Dave" Lane said a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh, he is back at the diner" Jess said never taking his eyes off Rory.

"Thanks" Lane said running off.

"So how much did you hear" Rory asked, a bit embarrassed, eyes look down at the bridge.

"All of it, I'm so sorry, I can just leave if this is uncomfortable and pretend that this never happened" Jess said, not believing what he was saying. All he wanted to do was hold her.

"No, we should probably talk"

"Yea" Jess wasn't sure if he should tell her that she was the one that still had his heart. He was never put in a position like this. Jess took a seat next to Rory after she sat back down.

After a long awkward silence, Jess couldn't take it, he had to come out and say it.

"The only thing that stayed in Stars Hollow of mine was my heart" _That was a bit mushy of you Jess_, Jess was amazed by his own openness.

Rory just looked at him, "What are we going to do?" She asked softly.

"I can leave and go back to New York" Jess said, with a hint of disappointment.

"Don't" Was all that came out of Rory's mouth. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to be with him and not Jake. She wanted to tell him the truth behind Jake, but she couldn't.

"To tell you the truth, I cannot stand to see him with you and having to see that my whole life will kill me"

"Well maybe you won't have to"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not really in love with Jake. He is the perfect guy, but he would understand."

"To go on a bit lighter subject, how have you been?" Jess couldn't take where this conversation, he had to run away from it, like he ran away from anything deep in his life.


	4. Wake up

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of those Characters - Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I do own most of the plot, if it was used on a different fanfic, I am not aware of this

**A/N**: I really don't know what to do with the story so feel free to e-mail me with ideas at It would be greatly appreciated, yet I warn you, if I don't like the idea, I will not use it.

"Rory come on, wake up, I could hear you toss and turn all night all the way in my room."

"Paris? What the hell? Oh my god it was all a dream!"

"Ok, fill me in on this dream of yours."

"I was married to this guy named Jake, my mom and Luke were married, and…" She was cut of with a knock at the door.

"Ok, I'm not getting it" Paris put her foot down.

"Ugh" Rory walked to her door, everything was just a dream, but it felt so real. She came back to reality. Being a sophomore in college with her roommate being Paris. _Damn that was a good dream. I wonder what would happen if Paris didn't wake me up, would I divorce Jake? Most likely!_

Rory opened the door just a smidge, "hello" she said with a tired look.

"Rory" It took him a while to catch his breath.

_This can't be happening. Maybe that dream meant something. _Once she found her breath, Rory found the words."Jess? What are you doing here?"

"I just can't live without you anymore, I've tried. I want to move back here."

"Jess, this is crazy. Just, ugh, it's too early. Where are…" Paris cut off Rory.

"You can't be serious"

"Paris, right?" Jess asked.

"Yea. Luke's nephew Jess right?"

"Yup"

"Now that you both met each other, let me just speak to Jess alone Paris, go to sleep" Rory added.

"Whatever" Paris walked half asleep back to her own room.

Rory invited Jess into the living room of their dorm. "Where are you going to stay? What time is it?"

"I don't know yet, I was thinking of asking Luke. And it's about 1:54 AM"

"How precise"

"Yea, so, Rory just give me another chance, please. This time I'm not asking you to run away with me, I'm being strong and I can't live without you so if living in Stars Hollow is the only way, so be it."

"Jess, its just a bad time. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend" Rory repeated her self more to convince herself. What was she thinking? "Maybe we can be friends and see where that takes us," that gave hope for both of them. Rory wanted to be with Jess, but she didn't know him anymore; he couldn't possibly know her anymore.

"I guess its better than nothing"

"Yea" _Thank God Logan wasn't "sleeping over" tonight._ "You can crash here if you need to tonight. I'm heading towards Stars Hollow tomorrow actually, I'll take you"

"That would be great. Can we talk a little bit more now, or do you have class in the morning or something?"

"What's up?" She did have class, but she would do anything to stare into those brown eyes for any time more.

"Well, I got my high school diploma."

"That's awesome" Rory was so proud of Jess. She knew he could do it.

"And I've been writing for this magazine, _Relix_, it's a music magazine, smaller bands are in it though."

"Yea, I heard of it, I get it, I love it, I read it"

"Awesome." He was stalling. He just wanted to spend more time with her. He missed talking to her about everything and nothing. "Ok, I bet you are wondering why I really went to California."

"Yes" A weight has been taking off her shoulders; she has been wondering this for the past 2 years. She was dieing to know.

"To tell you the truth, I was scared. We were falling apart and I didn't like it. I didn't want us to break up like that, so the only thing I could think of was run away from it all. I did love you, Rory, and I think I still do. After I asked you to run away with me last year and you said no, I decided I had some growing up to do, so I took a night class to get my high school diploma and I plan on going to college, I've been accepted to Yale because of an amazing essay I wrote about our story, and now I'm here!"

"Wow" was all Rory could say. She was astonished; she couldn't believe that Jess, _her_ Jess got into Yale just by an amazing essay. "Wait, you had to do something else to get into Yale"

"Well, I was hoping to leave this out, but I slept with the Dean of Admissions" Jess smirked.

Rory giggled knowing that the dean was a man. "Really, what did you do?"

"I started some community service projects, hoping that would get me in. Then, being an Ivy League school, I decided the next best thing would be sports."

"I cannot wait to hear this"

"Crew, one of the only ways to get into one of these schools."

"Are you serious? You row?"

"Just to get in" _to be with you_. Everything he did was for Rory; he just wanted to be with her.

"Ok, now I have to get to bed, I do have a class in the morning, good night"

"Good night"

The next morning:

"What is _he_ still doing here?" Paris asked a bit annoyed.

"Ok, you cannot be annoyed yet, you don't even know him."

"He broke you arm, went out with you, tried to sleep with you, and then ran out on you"

"That was 2-3 years ago"

"Yea, so"

"Maybe he changed."

"Don't forget he came and told you he loved you, than ran off. Then a couple months later he asked you to run away with him, and then left"

"Thank you, I totally forgot my history with Jess"

"What?" Jess heard his name.

"Ugh, I was just talking to Paris"

"About me?" Jess smirked.

"Yea, so we should go eat breakfast"

At breakfast:

"Wow, I can get used to these breakfasts" Jess said amazed by the amount of food.

"Yes, but it still isn't as good as Luke's"

"Nothing is though"

"Hey, look who it is Rory" Paris broke Rory's 17-year-old daze to find Logan coming up.

"Hey, look who it is Paris" Rory pointed out Doyle digging into his _Lucky Charms_. "Hahaha, he is eating _Lucky Charms_, its funny because he looks like a leprechaun"

"Hey, that is my boyfriend"

"Hey Rory" Logan came up.

Jess knew that Logan had to be the boyfriend. Jealousy gnawed at him. _Jess, couldn't you of just stayed in Stars Hollow your hear sure did, _was all he could think.

Logan kissed Rory and then finally realized she was with some guy. "Logan Huntzberger" Logan said as he extends his right hand, as his left was still wrapped around Rory.

_Man this is going to be awkward_ Rory thought.

"Jess Mariano" Jess said as he took Logan's hand. _Ah, the competition. This isn't going to be easy._

"An old friend, very close, old friend" Was all Rory could say thinking about the dream she had the previous night.


	5. 10 dollars richer

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of those Characters - Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I do own most of the plot, if it was used on a different fanfic, I am not aware of this

**A/N**: Wow, so how did you guys like how I took the story. I know, a bit unorthodox, I try. I was staring at a blank screen and couldn't figure out what to write, until I thought, how funny would it be if I all just have it be a dream. So I did. Hope no one wants to kill me right about now.

Just in case there is any confusion, this takes place just after How Many Kropogs to Cape Cod?, the newest episode when I started writing this.

After a bit too deep of a kiss in Jess's opinion and a promise to call, Rory said goodbye to Logan and they were on their way to Stars Hollow. "Did you call Luke?" Rory asked.

"I plan to" Jess replied

"Take my cell, do it now, or he will be mad and not give you a place to stay."

"Fine, do you have it programmed in here or do you know the number or something?" jess asked.

"Speed dial 3"

"That is just not healthy."

At Luke's:

The phone started ringing and Luke picked up. "Luke's"

Jess cringed when we heard the familiar sound of his uncle. "Uh, Hey, its Jess"

"JESS!" Luke exclaimed a bit to loudly.

"That's Jess, Jess is on the phone. Jess called you?" Lorelei was surprised.

Luke nodded, Lorelei grabbed for Luke's hand.

"So, uh, Luke, can I stay at your apartment for some time?"

"How long?"

"Very" Jess said as he gazed at Rory and smiled.

"Jess, I thought we found out that this doesn't work. Why will you do this to me again?"

"If it changes anything, it will just be until school starts next semester."

"School starts?"

"Oh, yea, I got my high school diploma and got into Yale. I have the money for my amazing job at this magazine. If you would like, it can just be until I find a place of my own."

"Wow" Luke was astonished. Jess was actually doing something with his life.

"You don't have to find your own place." Luke said, then quickly added "Yet."

Jess grinned "Thanks Luke, I'm coming with Rory right now."

"Rory?" Luke now got over protected.

Lorelei's ears perked when she heard her daughter's name. "RORY? What did he do to Rory?"

"Tell Lorelei that I just stopped by last night and she said I could crash in dorm, on her couch, and she will take me to Stars Hollow today with her" Jess said and Luke repeated to Lorelei. Lorelei was surprised at her daughter's actions. Luke said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Now that was un-expecting," Luke said.

"Your telling me, but I think you said Jess to loudly and caught Miss Patty's attention because she just told Babette just what you repeated to me of what Jess said."

"What?" Luke was confused.

"You said Jess loud enough for Miss Patty to hear over at her table. She started to listen to the conversation. What you just said to me about how Jess was with Rory is now going around town by Miss Patty and Babette speaking abilities."

"Shit, now we are in for it." Luke saw the mob of Stars Hollowians running into the diner. "Wait, there is a good side to this" he saw Taylor go nuts. Taylor just started boxing all his merchandise that was outside both his Ice Cream Shoppe and Doose's Market. "This is going to be funnier than I thought" Luke said with a smirk.

"Now, Luke, what did I tell you about other people's misery?"

"Take pictures" Luke said as he ran to get his camera.

"Just like Mom and Grandma" Lorelei smirked.

Rory and Jess drive into Stars Hollow. As the drive, people are staring at them, shaking their heads. "News here is traveling faster than normal." Rory said. All Jess could do is nod in agreement.

"Ok, let's get to Luke's" Rory said. They got out of the car and Jess got his stuff from the trunk who kept Rory's laundry company.

"So, Rory, do you want to hang out and get dinner tonight?" Jess asked afraid of what he was getting himself into moving back to this town.

"Its Friday night, I still have those dinners with my grandparents."

"Good Luck"

"Thank you"

"What about after dinner? Do you want to see a movie or something?" Jess was desperate to find any chance for any amount of time with Rory.

"I would love to, but I have a date with Logan actually."

"They why did you plan to come to Stars Hollow today."

"My mom said she had something to tell me important, and coincidentally Lane has something to tell me also. Both insisted for me to come in person."

"Wow, Lucky I came to your doorstep last night, huh."

"Yup." _Jess seems different. Not being overly sarcastic, just being, well, polite. Maybe Jess is more mature. He is going to Yale. But, he still looks great. If even possible, more amazing. What are you thinking Rory, you have a boyfriend, one who you recently took things more seriously with_. "So are you ready?" Rory noticed that Jess stopped and took a breath before opening the door.

"Not very, but the best I can be right now." Jess smirked.

_No, he didn't. Uh, I just love that smirk. How I missed that smirk. How did I live without him?_ Rory's head was spinning. "Maybe I can reschedule my date with Logan tonight. I did drive all the way here already. I don't feel like driving it again." Rory said as they walked to the counter.

Rory sat down next to her mother. "Ok are they going to do the macho hand shake or awkward hug?" Lorelei asked as Luke was still not out.

"Ten bucks on macho hand shake" Rory said. Jess overheard this conversation and winked at Rory, letting her know that he would win her 10 dollars.

"Its on" Lorelei said and shook Rory's hand. "LUUUKE"

"No more coffee" Luke screamed from the back.

"No, Luke, They are here."

"Oh" Luke said walking towards the counter.

Jess stretched his hand out for a macho handshake and Luke took it.

"NOT FAIR" Lorelei screamed having Luke look at her in confusment. "You had help"

"Hey, we didn't set any rules"

"Man" Lorelei got 10 dollars out of her wallet

"Yes, I'm 10 dollars richer" Rory took the 10 dollars.


	6. Taylor Malfunction

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of those Characters - Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I do own most of the plot, if it was used on a different fanfic, I am not aware of this

**A/N**: So, just to make it clear, when I wrote these, I've been listening to Limbeck, The Get up kids, Fall out Boy, but mostly The Ataris, especially the song titled _San Dimas High School Football Rules_, its such a great song that I really wanted to work into the story line, so you may laugh at my ways. Oh, I was an antisocial loser this weekend that did nothing but read Fan fictions or work on my own. Now I feel like a loser, I actually opened a textbook on Saturday. GASP.

"So, should I go upstairs and unpack?" Jess asked to break the awkward silence.

"Well, actually there is something that we have to tell both of you" Luke said pointing from Jess to Rory.

"_We_?" Rory looked at her mom.

"Uh, yea, we." Lorelei said. "We are moving in together!"

"Yay" Rory said.

"Wait, are you two even dating?" Jess asked.

"Oh, forgot to fill you in." Rory apologized.

"This is awesome, I can get the apartment to myself?"

"Yea, that is the only reason why I agreed to this" Luke said.

"Ok, now can I go unpack and stuff?" Jess asked a bit too ancy.

"Yes" Luke pointed him up.

At the Apartment:

_Ahhh, the whole place to myself. What should I listen to? I need to clear my mind and relate to the music. I GOT IT._ Jess pulled out a The Ataris Cd called Blue Skies, Broken Hearts...Next 12 Exits and skipped to track 3. Yes, it was _San Dimas High School Football Rules_.

"Last night I had a dream that we went to Disneyland,

Went on all the rides, didn't have to wait in line.

I drove you to your house where we stared up at the stars

I listened to your heartbeat as I held you in my arms." Jess sang along as he unpacked, though he only knew the first stanza. He sat down to listen to the end of the song.

**I only wish that this could be**

**Just dump your boyfriend and go out with me**

**I swear I'd treat you like a queen.**

_Okay, the best three lines of any song right now._ Jess thought. _How freaky that this applies to my scenario. I heart the Ataris, wait Jess, did you just say I heart something, oh no!_ Jess smirked at the conversation he was having in his mind.

Down at the Diner:

"Ah the Ataris, an amazing song may I add." Rory said gleaming with one of her favorite songs playing.

"Its loud and making all the customers leave. Oh, wait, I think Taylor's head is going to fly off his head, Rory, go up and tell Jess to turn the music louder." Luke was laughing.

"Very funny Luke" Rory laughed.

"I'm not joking"

"Okay" She, too, loved to see Taylor annoyed every now and then. "Get it on video so I can check it out later."

"Deal"

Rory walked up the stairs and was about to knock when she heard the last segment of the song. _Is that the reason why he was playing it? It's a good song. That is probably it._ Rory knocked on the door.

"Come in" Jess said, deeply in thought on the couch.

Rory walked in, catching Jess staring blankly at the ground, looking like he was thinking hard about something. "Luke wants you to turn the music louder."

"That's not like Luke"

"Its driving Taylor nuts"

"That's more like it" Jess said and ran to blast the music as high as it would go.

"Hey, it would be funnier if we put something more hardcore on. Then he would really go nuts." Rory added.

"Too late, why didn't we think of this before?" Jess smirked as the song _Your Boyfriend Sucks_ blasted out the apartment. _How ironic is it that the song is called that._ Jess thought. _How do you know what's his face is like that, you barely know him. Wait, now you are defending that guy, wow Jess, wow._

"Lets check out what he looks like" Rory said, a bit to excited.

They ran down the stairs to find Taylor's face turn redder than the closest fire truck. Luke had a video camera and walked outside to get better shots.

"Nice idea with the video camera, Rory." Lorelei said after breathing to quite her laughing for about 5 seconds, then she burst out with more.

"Thanks" Rory said, now laughing with her mom.

"I think I'm going to like living here again," Jess said, smirking at the sight of the Taylor malfunction and then the sight of Rory.

Rory noticed and smiled back.

"So what are you doing today?" Lorelei asked Rory.

"Well, we have Friday Night Dinners, and you got yourself into those again."

"Damn those…those….Poopy heads?"

"Nice insult"

"I can't think straight right now" Lorelei said still laughing at Taylor, now that he started yelling at Luke for no reason.

"And after that, are you going to hang with Lane?" Lorelei interrogated.

"OH MY GOSH, Lane, I totally forgot. She had something very important to tell me." Rory said.

"I know, I was waiting for you to remember" Lorelei said a bit guilty.

"You want to come Jess?" Rory offered.

"Yea, I have nothing better to do, I'll just turn my music off." Jess said as he started walking away, but Lorelei grabbed his arm.

"Not yet." Lorelei said laughing "Its still funny"

"Okay" Jess said.

At Lane's Apartment:

All Jess and Rory could hear was loud music. Rory didn't knock on the door knowing that no one would hear it. She just walked right in and then took a step back after seeing what was there in front of her.

"RORY" Lane said jumping up.

"Hey Lane, and Dave?"

"Jess?" Lane questioned.

"Hey Lane and Dave" Jess waved.

"Wait, Lane, Dave?" Rory asked.

"Yea that was what I wanted to tell you, Dave is moving back here. Doesn't like it California."

"I thought you said you were leaving a little after I did!" Jess exclaimed doing the high five/shake hand thing then slapping on the back.

Both Lane and Rory looked at Jess confused.

"Yea, we ran into each other in Cali., so we decided to hang out." Jess said.

"Yea, then Jess left I believed about 1 ½ years ago and after Jess listened to my hours of complaining how much I miss Lane" Lane blushed as Dave said that "So I said I would leave, but I couldn't transfer just yet so I had to wait a little bit. Next Semester, though, I'll be going to NYC to study music recording. It's closer, at least." Dave added.

"Rory, talk, now" Lane said as she pulled Rory outside.

"Ten bucks they are talking about us" Dave said.

"Shall we listen or is that too mean?" Jess asked.

"Too mean" They both said. Then they looked at each other and ran to listen through the door.

Meanwhile, outside, Rory and Lane were having their little 'girl talk.'

"What is he doing here?" Lane asked.

"Well, he said he couldn't live with out me any more."

"Aww"

"And that he is still in love with me"

"Awww"

"And school." Rory explained everything Jess told her last night and the decision they made to get to know each other. After that, Lane told Rory how she let Zach down.

"It wasn't easy" Lane said

"I bet" Rory Said.

"He is still kind of hurt, but when I said we might try getting the old band back together, it perked him up a bit. He really was sad when Dave left."

"That's good." Rory said. "Oh, and Jess, I totally think he is an Idiot" Now talking loudly. She heard something on the other side of the door bang when she heard what Lane was saying to her.

Lane caught on and announced loudly, "I think I made a mistake with choosing Dave and not Zach. I'm so stupid."

The boys opened the door, both smirking.

"So, how long have you guys been listening for?" Rory asked.

"We heard things," Jess said, smirking, and casually.

"Things about us, and you" Dave said.

Lane and Rory started walking inside. "I'm glad I didn't tell you _everything_," Rory added. Lanes eyebrows jumped.

"We have to get together soon and talk" Lane said.

"That is what locking ourselves in bathrooms and cell phones are for!" Rory whispered.

The girls giggled. Jess said, "I know my butt is that cute."

"Now that is a joke" Rory exclaimed, which led to a pillow in her face when the guys walked next to the bunk beds.

"So, Dave, where are you staying since its kind of tight here?" Jess asked.

"I have been crashing here for the last couple of nights."

"I got Luke's apartment all to myself, if you want, you can crash with me."

"That would be awesome. And if you are wondering, yes I will split the hours at the Diner with you."

"Thanks" Jess said, a bit relieved that his plan worked.


	7. Love Triangle

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of those Characters - Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I do own most of the plot, if it was used on a different fanfic, I am not aware of this

**A/N**: I think that all these chapters will make up for the lack-there-of chapters during the week. Nothing really new to say. Read, Review, Give me any ideas on where to take this story, I am taking a lot of the already 9 comments into account. I brought them together and I have an idea to where I want to take this. I think in a lot of chapters later Jess will try out for the crew team. Ah, I cannot wait! Oh, and since I don't want to give this one away, so Sabine and Literaiever, that is definitely coming up soon.

Jess and Rory left Lane's and started walking back to the diner.

"So, I called Logan, asked if we could reschedule because I didn't want to drive all the way back and forth. He decided he wanted to stay in Stars Hollow for the night, so called my mother's inn and now has a room there." Rory said.

Jess just stared blankly at her. _That kid is nuts._ "Really?"

"Yea, just so we could hang out tonight," Rory said, "But at least we got to hang for a little today."

"Yea"

"So, tomorrow, Me, You, Dave, and Lane?"

"Definitely"

"I had the weirdest day ever."

"It didn't seem that weird." Jess said

"No, right before you showed up at my door step, I had this dream. It was like 4 years later, my mom and Luke were married to each other living in Old man Twickham's house, and today I find out that they are moving in together."

"That isn't that weird."

"I'm not done. Dave and Lane were married, also, and today I find that Dave is moving back."

"Weird"

"Oh, I'm still not done, and…well and you came to move into Luke's apartment. You and Luke were buddies though and have kept in touch and you were his best man at his wedding, and today you come. I was married to this guy named Jake. And you over heard me talk to Lane on how I thought of breaking up my marriage with Jake to be with…," Rory quickly recovered "and today you overhear me and Lane talk about you."

"Ok, that is just plain freaky." Jess said ignoring the comment she was about to say about himself.

"Yea, wait, there was this thing about Luke video taping Taylor go nuts that you showed up."

"Hahahaha. That has to be one of the things I miss about this town." Jess smiled at Rory.

Rory smiled back, as they shared a 'moment.' "Well, I have to get to Friday Night Dinner." Rory said as they walked in front of her house.

"Oh yes, the fun part of the evening." Jess sarcastically remarked.

"Well, it was great to get to know you, again."

"Yea, it was." Jess smirked then looked down at the rock he was kicking on their walk.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Rory stared into his big eyes and didn't want to start moving, she just stayed there for as long as possible.

Some rich sports car sped up and into Rory's driveway. The door slammed, taking Rory out of her daze.

"Logan"

"Hey, Ace, what's going on?" He walked up to her and kissed her, which again, made Jess flinch.

"Uh, just about to go to Friday Night Dinner."

"Blow it off"

"Logan I can't"

"Come on, I know how much you hate them. I wasn't very pleased when I went."

"Oh, you had to go to Friday Night Dinner one night?"

Logan finally realized Jess standing there. "Oh, hey, Jess. Yea, I hated it."

Jess smirked at that.

"How did you hate it, they loved you. They were pretty much picking out a wedding date and baby names." Rory said astonished.

Jess stepped back. _That was un-expetected_.

"Yea, well, it isn't how I would love to spend my Friday night."

"So, I'll talk to you later." Jess said.

"Yea, today was cool" Rory said nonchalantly.

Jess walked towards her. Wanted to hug her, shook his head and just walked off. _ Damn boyfriends._

_Damn boyfriends_ was the only thing going through Rory's mind. _Damn boyfriends? I wouldn't be saying that if Jess were my boyfriend. How did I get into this mess?_

Logan watched Jess walk off, then pulled Rory into a deep kiss. "I missed you, Ace."

"You saw me this morning."

"That was like 10 hours ago."

"So"

"So…What? Am I not allowed to miss my girlfriend?"

"Ok, I really got to go now, or I'm going to be late."

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yes, we went over this. Tuition remember. Your welcome to come if you want. I'm sure they will be more than happy to have you over again."

"No, I'm good, I'll just check into the inn and check out this Luke place you have been raging about. Now which guy was he?"

"The second one that walked in on us. My mom's boyfriend"

"Ahh, I remember him."

"Do you really?"

"No, but maybe I would if I see him."

At the Diner:

Logan walked into Luke's. First expression: small. Second: Ahh, that is Luke!

"Hey can I get you something" Luke asked, then realized whom he was talking to, "Wait, no, you are dead Mr."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were that guy with Rory, in the room, at Lorelei's parent's thing." Luke still twitched when he recalled that day. How did he ever live without Lorelei?

"Man, that was a while ago."

"And Lorelei said you stole stuff from her parents house."

"It's a thing I do."

"Well, if it's a thing you do, that makes it all better."

"Ok, can I just get a coffee."

"Where's Rory?"

"Now that is just a stupid question. You should know that she is with your girlfriend at Friday Night Dinner."

"Ahh, just making sure."

At that time, Jess walked down to see what the ruckus was. _If I want to make this work with the whole Rory being a friend thing, maybe I should get to know the boyfriend._ "What's going on Luke?"

"That kid was with Rory. Now it would look bad if I punch him, but if you do it, it would make more sense" Luke explained.

"Luke, calm down, of course he was with Rory, he's her boyfriend."

"No, in the room at Lorelei's parents wedding. Shirts un-tucked and all"

"Luke, just quiet down before they take you to the 'Special' hospital" Jess motioned the quotation marks.

"Never mind."

"Ok, what do you want Logan." Jess asked.

"Wait, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I save your butt from the wraps of Luke and you ask me that so rudely. I think I just might take a swing at you."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Its just, why are you here yelling at Luke?"

"He is my uncle…" Jess voice trailed off as he saw Dean come into the Diner.

"That isn't?" Logan asked.

"Rory's ex." Jess finished.

"I don't like that guy." Logan added.

"Join the club, we have pins and matching tee-shirts."

"Yay." Logan said. That whole conversation neither Logan nor Jess took their eyes off Dean.

Dean looked at the counter, stood up violently, clenched his fists. "What the hell are you doing here?" Looking at Jess.

"Moving back." Jess wanted to make him look taller by getting him madder.

"No, not again."

"What? I got into Yale."

"Did you really?" Logan looked at Jess.

"Yea, whole different story buddy." Jess patted the back of his new friend.

Logan just sat down and enjoyed the show.

"Wait, is this to be close to her?" Dean asked.

Jess didn't want to ruin Logan and Rory's relationship just yet. He wanted to follow Rory's wishes and it seemed she didn't want Logan to know about Jess and Rory's previous relationship.

"Dean, lets just calm down. It is a great education, so you have gotten taller. I didn't think it was possible. Have you been a good boy and drinking your milk?" That was the poorest excuse to get away from that subject.

Dean just muttered something under his breath and stormed out of the Diner.


	8. Whole different story, buddy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of those Characters - Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I do own most of the plot, if it was used on a different fanfic, I am not aware of this

**A/N:** Thank you all for your amazing reviews. I would think no one would read my story and I thought I really wasn't that funny. Seriously, I am not that funny. My friends are mad at me for over using the phrases: Poopy Head, Your Mom, and best yet Your Face. I should totally make a character like me in my story and all she says are those three things. That would be funny, but too much work. These reviews are amazing. I am amazed by all the reactions you have to it. Especially the ones that are like _this is my new favorite story_ or _this is the first time I reviewed twice_. Those make me feel happy so I will procrastinate doing homework just because you guys need me to! Ok, its only funny if you knew that was really sarcastic.

"So, what's going on?" Lorelei asked Rory on the way home.

"Whatever do you mean mother?" Rory asked sarcastically.

"Very funny, open up, what happened last night." Lorelei got serious.

Rory explained everything that she said to Lane. Their Decision. Their love. Their not knowing each other. She also added, "I don't know, but, when Jess came back, it seemed that something else came back of mine. Does that make sense?"

"Honey, I think you are in love with Jess. I think a major piece of your heart went away with him when he left."

"I know mom, what the hell am I going to do?"

"You mean about your whole Logan situation?"

"Yea."

"I say you make this more enjoyable and Dr. Philish and like keep going out with Logan, but tell Jess you broke up with him. Oh, then you date Jess. Then you date about 50 other guys. RORY, you should totally do that."

"Yea, not asking advice from you anymore."

"You know you like my advice."

"Your Face" **A/N:** Hehehehehehe Rory added.

"Your Mom"

"Your Mom's face."

"Damn, you just one that one."

"Woohoo"

Lorelei and Rory drive up to Luke's and go in for their coffee.

"LUUUCAS"

"Lorelei, what did I say about calling me that?"

"Do it every time I see you."

"I give up."

"Nice choice." Rory added.

"Can we get coffee?" Lorelei asked.

"No,"

"Come on Luke."

"No"

"Luke, the more coffee I have now, the more energy I have for tonight."

Luke blushed, Rory covered her ears and yelp along with Logan and Jess, who were still there.

"If I give you some would you shut up?"

"Yes"

Luke got two mugs and poured two coffees muttering something under his breath about coffee and short people.

Rory went over and sat next to her boyfriend who was playing cards with Jess. Logan kissed Rory and went back to playing cards. "Ok, since when are you two buddy, buddy?"

"Dean stopped by," Jess said.

"I think I got it" Rory said.

"Oh, yea what was that he said about you trying to get close to Rory?" Logan asked.

Jess smirked and simply said, "Huh, I didn't hear him say that."

Rory's face was in shock. _Man am I in for it!_ "Oh, was he referring to how you used to take all my study time to help you study?" Rory tried to cover up.

Jess smirked. "I did no such thing." And he started playing along.

"Oh, yes you did, my grades started slipping that week."

"No way."

Logan's head just dotted from Jess to Rory. He was totally confused, but what was he to do. "Back from time travel guys. What was this about you getting into Yale?"

"Well, I wrote an amazing essay." Jess smiled at Rory, who smiled back. "Then I did some other stuff to get in."

Lorelei chipped in, "this is the best part."

"You told her?" Jess asked Rory.

"Jess, do you remember my relationship with my mother?"

"Good point. Well, Logan, I joined a local crew team knowing that helps getting into Ivy League schools." Lorelei just started laughing. Luke walked in with a shocked face and then saw that Jess was serious and laughed also.

"I have to get that on video Jess." Luke stated.

"What is with you and being more loving others humiliation?"

"She started it." Luke pointed at Lorelei.

"I did no such thing!" Lorelei added.

"Ok, I hate to stop watching this, but shall we go Rory?" Logan asked.

"Uh, yea sure." And with that, they were out the door.

"Wait when did Logan get here" Lorelei just noticed that Logan was in Stars Hollow.

"Just look pretty and drink you coffee." Luke said.

"When did you become more like me Luke?"

"Exactly 1 day, 4 hours, 19 minutes, and 34 seconds ago."

"Really?"

"No!"

"Aw, how cute." Jess chimed in.

"Shut up Jess" Luke said.

"Oh, Luke, I totally forgot, is it alright if Dave comes to help me out at with my shifts sometimes."

"Yea, but what does he get in return?"

"To share the apartment."

"Whatever."

"Awesome." Jess was a bit happy about that, but he still wanted to be the one that Rory had left with. "Can you handle the rest? I think I'm going to go out."

"Yea, just don't get into any trouble."

"Luke, Luke, Luke, now do I look like that kind of person?"

"Yes."

"Well, actually, I have changed." Jess said seriously.

"I'll wait for you to prove that to believe it."

"How 'bout I take tonight's shift so you and Lorelei can go out and do whatever you crazy kids do these days?"

"That would be great actually" Luke was surprised.

"You would seriously do that for us, if yes, that first impression I had from you years ago is now erased from my memory. Actually, Jess when was the first time I met you? I totally forget! How do I know you?" Lorelei started to joke around.

"Wait, I can't remember the first time I met you either. You erased that moment from everyone's memory!" Jess joked along.

"NO, my powers, they are growing to strong, erasing every memory I have!" She turned to Luke, "How you doin'" Lorelei said in a true Joey Tribbiani fashion.

"Ok, we are leaving, this is getting to far." Luke pushed Lorelei out the door. "Don't do anything crazy Jess."

"Who is this Jess character you speak of," Lorelei added when she was getting pushed out the door.

Jess smirked and went on with cleaning the counter. The bell on the door ringed and Jess looked up. _Not again_.

"Hey, Jess" Dean stated.

"Hey, where's Jack, because I found his beanstalk," Jess decided not to make things easier.

"That was a good one, it was so funny I forgot to laugh," Dean retaliated.

"Did you actually say that? Seriously, that was so 3rd grade man. Oh, I'm sorry, did you get held back?" Jess was starting to have fun.

"What are you doing here?"

"Working, what does it look like? Would you rather me do a Coyote Ugly dance on the counter? If so, I don't think I'm wearing the appropriate clothing for that."

"Ok, man, you got to stop with the sarcasm"

"I have, but you just bring out the 17-year-old in me again." Jess said that sarcastically, but meant it.

"What are you doing here, man?"

"I decided that the chicks in New York were too easy so I needed a challenge," Jess smirked.

"Will you take something serious for once? What are you doing here?'

"Ok," Jess got into his serious tone, "I'm doing…well…I'm doing _your mom_."

"That's it man," Dean lunged over to punch Jess, but Jess ducked.

"No, if you want to take a swing at me, just do it outside. Don't ruin Luke's Diner. Where would everyone get their food in this town?" Jess was semi-serious and started walking outside not to ruin the diner. Lane took over for now, as Dave came out to make sure they wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Jess, don't do anything stupid." Dave said.

"I won't, I don't want him to ruin the diner, and I won't punch him or anything. He isn't even worth it" Jess said not taking his eyes off of Dean.

Just as he said that, Logan and Rory walked by. Logan's arm was around Rory. Jess looked over; just then Dean took a swing. He luckily missed, but some how hit Logan. Logan just fell to the ground.

"Logan, you ok, come on Logan, speak." Rory got worried and knelt to his side. Jess came over to help Logan up.

"Whoa, that hurt a bit." Logan said with a smirk. There was blood running down his nose. He had trouble standing and leant on Jess and Rory.

"We should take him inside and clean that up." Jess added, "Rory, can you handle it, or would you rather Dave take over?"

"I'm good, I had my wheaties this morning."

Dean somehow fled the scene when Logan was on the ground. Logan hobbled inside with Rory and Jess on either of his sides, Dave followed. When they walked in, Lane gasped.

"What were you guys doing out there?" Rory asked a bit frustrated as they sat Logan on a stool.

"Well, I was being all sarcastic when Dean kept asking me questions and I think I threw in a your mom," Jess started to explain.

"Good move," Rory added.

"Thanks, well, then he said that I went to far and took a swing at me in here, so I ducked. I told him we should go outside even though I had no intention of fighting him. If he wanted to fight me and with my dodging, I didn't want him to break anything in Luke's. I guess his aim is a bit off because he totally missed me and got Logan."

"Wow." Rory said in amazement.

"Its all true." Dave added.

"Oh, I forgot to add that I told your mom and Luke to go out and I would take 2nites shift."

"How very Jem of you." Rory added with a smirk.

Jess looked at her with a trying-to-figure-it-out look. _Ok, it has to be a book. Jem, where have I heard that name before? Ok, I was very polite to my uncle and more mature than ever. Where have I heard that?_

"Figure it out Jess, this is a simple one" Rory added.

_Ahh_. "To Kill a Mockingbird," Jess said.

"Yup"

"I still got it."

"Sorry to intrude on your guess that book moment, but there is this red stuff running down my face." Logan said.

"Oh, sorry, man." Jess ran in the back for a wet towel and ice. Rory sat down next to Logan and rubbed his back in sympathy. When Jess came back, it killed him; this was the only time he wished he got the punch. _If I took that punch, would Rory be rubbing my back? Maybe she would confess that she had made up her mind. She got to know the new me enough. Damn Dean's bad aim._ Jess walked over and placed the ice back and wet towel on the counter.

As Rory helped Logan, Jess went to talk to Dave. "Oh, I talked to Luke and the whole you living with me idea is cool. You can move in whenever."

"Yea, is now ok? I can not stand living with those guys any longer."

"Yea, do you need help getting your things? I'm sure Lane and Caesar could hold the fort down for a little while, the crowd died down."

"That would be very helpful."

Jess told Lane where he was going and left to help Dave. Lane found her own excuse to get out and steel Rory for some girl talk, "Uh, Rory, can you come with me to pick something up at Doose's market."

"Yea, sure."

"What are you guys getting, I can't hold this place by myself."

"Caesar sure you can, there is only one customer here and its Kirk, and Logan is just cleaning up."

"Fine"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Outside:

"Ok, so how do you really feel about this Jess thing?" Lane interrogated.

Rory first looked around to make sure that no one was in earshot of what she was about to say. "Well, I think I'm still in love with him I feel in-love with the new Jess as well, if that makes any sense."

"I think I got it, what are you going to do about Logan?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to hurt him."

"Yea, but you can't keep Jess waiting forever."

"I know, but I think he would wait a little bit longer."

"So, what are you doing about summer, this week is you exam week, right? Wait, this isn't the Rory I remember? Why aren't you studying and going nuts?"

"Holy crap, you're right, I have to get home and study!" Rory rushed inside and got Logan. They went back to Rory's place. Rory studied as Logan flipped through the channels on the TV."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back at the diner:

Lane went back inside to work and Jess and Dave came back to start moving Jess into the apartment. They came downstairs.

"Hey, Lane, where did Logan and Rory go?" Jess asked.

"Well, Rory forgot she had exams next week…"Lane started.

"Say no more." Jess caught on.

"Mon Amour, take you loving right to my front door." Lane added.

"Thank you Rex Manning." Jess said.

"Empire Records" Lane nodded

"Great movie." Jess added.

"Indeed," Dave gave his 2 cents.

"Ok, you two can go, I'll lock up." Jess said, seeing his friends' faces.

"Thank you Jess." They chimed in, and in a flash, were out of his sight.

**A/N**: This was a long one. I had fun writing it though, and not doing homework.


	9. Saturday morning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of those Characters - Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I do own most of the plot, if it was used on a different fanfic, I am not aware of this

**A/N:** Ok, So, I know I'm putting off homework even more, but I found out I don't have a test I thought I did tomorrow. So, I finally had one of my friends to read this. She thought it was amazing and loved how I portrayed Jess. She also said we could be Losers together, so this chapter is dedicated to her.

88888888888888888888888888

The Next morning:

'Thump' 'Thump' Jess got up and walked to the door half awake and half dressed. "Hmph" He groaned opening the door.

"Jess, Work, Now."

"Hmph" Jess walked to the couch and collapsed.

"Jess."

"Argh, fine, let me take a shower to wake me up at least. DAVE"

"Urrrgg" Dave groaned.

"Wake up, Luke wants us to work"

"Luke, bad. Bed, good."

"Wake up Dave." Luke bombed, "I'll meet you two downstairs, soon."

888888888

Downstairs:

Dave walked down the stairs and got greeted with Luke, "Where's Jess?"

"Shower," He answered rubbing his eyes. Lane whizzed past him. "Morning Sunshine."

"Oh, hey Dave, Saturday morning bunch, large crowd, must work."

Dave just followed her and kissed her.

"Ok, now I'm calm" Lane smiled.

About 10 minutes later, Jess walked down and made the rounds with the coffee. The Gilmore girls just then walked in. Lorelei walked in and kissed Luke. "I missed you this morning," She said.

_Wow, I'm going to wake up to this every morning. Its like you have to be in a relationship to work here. Damn I need Rory._ Jess smirked. _Well, that is not the only reason. _He couldn't get enough of her. Just being able to see her again filled his heart with joy. _I will be able to see her everyday next year at Yale, where I have to row. Shit, I have to row, damn-it, I have to meet the team Wednesday._ Jess damned the idea of rowing, but did it all for Rory. He then finally noticed that Rory seemed worried about something. "Hey, Ror, what's up?" He asked in a sympathetic tone.

"Well, I just realized I have exams this week."

"I'm sure you'll do great, I know that you pay attention in class, take good notes and crap. You probably have been preparing for this and don't even know it."

"Wow, that is one good pep talk."

"I try," Jess smirked as he gave her coffee, "should I keep going, or are you good?"

"A little bit more" Rory flirtatiously smiled.

"Well, if you just take a deep breath and go through with it, it would be better if you were a nervous wreck."

"That was an amazing one." Rory giggled.

"And, I can help you study today."

"That would be appreciated."

"Do you want me to get the exams off your mind for a little bit?"

"It matters how."

"Well, I have to meet the crew team Wednesday, they might want me to go out on the water."

Rory almost fell off her stool laughing. Lorelei chimed in on that laugh. "Ok, I can't hear anymore, I have to go to work anymore. Bye Luke" She yelled, Luke came out and kissed her goodbye.

"And you are coming with me." Jess said focusing on Rory.

"I wouldn't miss that for the world" Rory said still laughing.

"What wouldn't you miss?" Logan asked as he walked in and gave Rory a kiss and sat next to her.

"Uhh, Jess has to meet the crew team."

"Oh, you're going to row! That's amazing, you should meet the guys. What are you a heavy weight or a light weight?"

"They put me on light weight."

"Wait, Logan, you row?" Rory asked, very stunned.

"Yea, the best on the heavy weight team."

"How did I not know this?"

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Ace." Logan said kiddingly, but Rory took it into account.

I really don't know Logan. What do I know about him? He is in the life and death brigade, he is rich, his father owns a newspaper. Wow, I don't even know what types of books he likes or music. Now, Jess, on the other hand, I know exactly what he likes. Charles Dickenson and a lot of Rock, emocore type music. What am I saying? How did I get Jess into this? I have to make my decision soon. Rory was deep in thought.

"Hey, isn't it the Jolly Green Giant?"

"Jess, not in the mood now." Dean replied.

"Oh, I think I angered it," Jess pretended to whisper to Logan. Logan laughed, but Rory just looked scared. She didn't like Dean. Only bad things happen when he shows up. Jess noticed this.

"Uh, Rory, don't worry, I'll make sure we don't get in a fight, I won't interrogate him anymore." Jess whispered when Logan was looking the other way.

Dean just shot them an ugly look. That changed Rory's mind. "Just give him what he deserves, which is a lot of pain," Rory said. "I'll talk to you later, I have to go study."

"Take coffee and I'll come by later with food because I doubt there is any in that house." Jess added. Rory grabbed the coffee and left.

"I got to go too." Logan added. "She isn't the only one who forgot about exams." Dean started to sit down as Jess was saying his goodbyes to everyone.

"Wow, you guys are forgetful this year." Jess said, "Don't sit down yet dean, we aren't finished." Jess shouted to Dean.

"You need any help?" Logan asked.

"No, this fight has been waiting to happen for 2 years."

"Ok, well see you later this week."

"Yea. Dean, follow me. We have to discuss something outside." Jess yelled. "Luke, Lane, Dave, I'm outside talking with my good friend Dean."

"Just yell inside if you need reinforcements" Dave yelled.

"What, he is going to fight Dean. No way." Luke got worried.

"Luke, man, Rory wants him to, Dean deserves it, he took two swings at Jess yesterday, Jess didn't do anything. The first one he ducked then pushed Dean outside so he wouldn't break anything. Then I followed him outside, his concentration was on Dean until Rory walked by, Dean took a swing, but missed and hit Logan."

"I miss all the good things when I get out of work." Luke added and walked off, "I don't know anything, stay by the window and make sure no one gets hurt too badly unless its Dean." He added for security

Dave looked out the window and saw Jess took one hit at Dean. Right, upside the face. Jess just turned around and walked inside. "How did it go?" Dave asked.

"Well I told him that I wasn't finished, but the suspense for when I was going to hit him would drive him nuts so I said that I would be coming around soon."

"You can go help Rory study, I think we can take care of what is around for now. I'll call you when I need you."

888888888888888

The Gilmore Residence:

"So much material, so little time." Rory was about to combust as the doorbell rang.

"Hey Mary."


	10. Finally

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of those Characters - Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I do own most of the plot, if it was used on a different fanfic, I am not aware of this

**A/N**: Ok, some more surprises in this chapter. I am just full of them.

Gilmore House:

Jess walked right into the house, he knew the door was open, so he came in. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"RORY" Jess yelled.

"What?" Rory replied.

"You are not supposed to sleep, wake up, you have to study." Jess yelled at her.

"Damn, dreams these days, they are getting weird." Rory said as Jess sat down next to her.

"What was this one about?"

"Tristan came."

"What do you eat before you go to sleep?"

"Nothing different, ok back to studying, ooo coffee."

"Yes, drink coffee and study, I'll help, well with the studying part."

"Thank you so much."

88888888888888888888

2 hours later:

"Ok, let me see what you got" Jess held out his hand to grab the notebook she was writing on, Rory handed it over. "This doesn't have anything to do with the history of western society, it's a song."

"Yea, but what song?"

"Rory, you have to study, this is like a personality change."

"You don't know it, do you?"

"Rory, you have to study."

"5 seconds."

"Rory."

"2 seconds"

"Oh, Good Feeling by Violent Femmes."

"Ok, now back to studying."

"Yes, you get back to studying, I have to go back to the diner."

"Come on, can't you stay for a bit longer."

"Rory, if you don't study, you will fail and going to Yale next year would do me no good." _Did I just say that? Shit, shit, shit, shit, what am I going to do?_

_Did he just say that? Well, in that case, _"Yea, good point."

Jess smirked and got up. "Have fun studying."

"I'll come by the diner later."

"Looking forward to it," his voice was sarcastic, but he really wasn't.

88888888888888888

A couple hours later at the diner:

"Rory needs coffee now," Rory boomed in the diner.

"No" Luke firmly said.

"Exams are next week."

"Fine."

Lorelei, sitting at the counter tried it, "Lorelei needs coffee now."

"No" Luke said.

"Exams are next week."

"Yea, well, your not taking them"

"That's what you think." Lorelei said sarcastically.

"Ok, so I'm going back to studying, can I get some more to-go?" Rory said after she took a huge gulp from her coffee.

"Yes" Luke said.

"Rory, ask for two so I can get one."

"No," Luke answered for her.

8888888888888888888888

An hour later at the Gilmore Residence:

"That is it, I can not study anymore." Rory said to no one in particular as her mom walked in.

"Do you know the stuff?"

"Yes"

"Do you know the stuff for every subject?"

"Yes"

"Did you write all you term papers?"

"Yes"

"Then go out with Lane or something," Lorelei said.

"Yes!" Rory was relieved that all she could do for now was done. "I'm heading to the diner, I'll talk to you later."

888888888888888888888888

At the diner:

"Luke, can you let at least Lane off work early?" Rory asked when she walked in.

"No," Luke said.

"What? I'm only back for one more day, Luke, please."

"I can't because she isn't working the shift now."

"Oh, then, thanks Luke, wait, where are your diner elves?"

"Uh, Lane and Dave are making out somewhere because I kicked them out when they were doing that in here, Jess is upstairs, and Cesar is in the back like usual."

"Wow, hired help these days, can I go?" Rory asked pointing to the stairs.

"Yea, its not my apartment anymore, remember?"

"Oh, right, that is weird," Rory said as she walked upstairs.

_Man, this is weird, should I be asking if Jess wants to come? Well, if I don't, I would feel like a third wheel, but if I do and he comes, it would feel like a double date. Hell with all of it, I'm asking him._ Rory knocked on the door.

Jess opened the door; the noise of Postal Service filled the hallway. "What's up?"

"Want to find Lane and Dave with me?"

"Sure, don't have anything better to do." And with that they were off.

8888888888888888888

A little after Rory and Jess left at the diner:

"Hey Roomie" Lorelei walked in.

"No coffee."

"I don't want coffee, I just came to visit my wonderful boyfriend." Lorelei stated.

"Then it's a burger."

"You know me too well."

"So, what's this whole Rory and Jess thing."

Lorelei looked around the diner. After seeing no one was in it except Cesar, she dished. "Well…" Lorelei explained the whole thing. The Yale, the getting to know each other, the rowing (she giggled when she said that), and her views on Rory now. "She has changed, like something that was missing came back. Luke, I think she is still in love with him, and I know he is still in love with her."

"Uh," Luke just glanced past Lorelei.

"Oh, no."

8888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, At Lanes:

"Can I come and see you row too?" Lane asked, she couldn't miss it, that question has been nagging her since she heard that Jess was going to row.

"No" Jess said.

"Oh, come on Jess, let her" Rory placed her hand on his leg playfully, then realized touching wasn't good and quickly brought her hand back to her.

_No, not touch, I can't handle it, not yet, not unless I'm with her,_ Jess thought. "Fine," Jess smirked.

"I'm coming also then," Dave stated.

"Should I just invite all of Stars Hollow?" Jess asked sarcastically.

"If this town is still what it used to be, I think word would get out and everyone would be coming to your row thingy this Wednesday." Rory giggled.

"Haha, very funny, well, if my plan works, Taylor will come, slip and falls in the water some how, and drowned"

"Don't worry, if that happens, I'm already bringing my video camera and a couple of cameras," Rory stated.

"Wow, moving back here, not such a good idea," Jess said.

"It wasn't, well then, move back, no one would miss you."

"No one would miss me, huh,"

"No, its like…" Smack in her face was a pillow in Jess's hand.

Lane and Dave just looked at each other and Lane whispered to Dave, "Aw, how cute."

Dave whispered back, "I know, oo, he was not talking about her when I saw him in California."

"That is so cute" Lane whispered back.

Jess and Rory just stared back at them, knowing they were whispering about them, hearing what they were saying. Jess's face got all red.

888888888888888

Back at the diner:

"Where is she?" Logan sputtered out, furious with the news he just found out.

"Uh, at Lanes." Lorelei said, "But they are probably just having girl talk or something, Jess is here."

"Uh, Lorelei." Luke said.

"Oh, well, Jess is with them."

"Where is Lane's?" Logan was not really furious, just calmly talking.

"Logan, how long were you here?" Lorelei asked.

"Uh, the pretty much everything from right before 'Jess is in love with her' the first time," Logan answered.

Lorelei faced Luke, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I didn't really realize he was there until the end, I was as into the story as you were," Luke said, "You know, Rory is like a child to me…"

"No, Luke, that speech isn't going to work. Just get me coffee. Then you say no, then I make you blush and you get some, so skip the middle 2 steps," Lorelei used her power.

"Fine, just because I pulled the Rory is like a child to me card."

"Ah, power, it's a privilege, now Logan,"

"Yes," Logan answered deeply in thought.

"She doesn't want to break your heart, but if she finds out that you found out this way, she will not only kill me, but you wouldn't be able to hear what she has to say about it, I know this probably isn't the best thing, but just don't tell her you know," Lorelei said.

"Hell no, I just found that they guy that Rory has been hanging around with for the past weekend is not a 'very close friend' but her ex, her ex that confessed his remaining love to her. That guy is going to get a beating."

"Wait, Logan, that is just irrational," Lorelei got up to try to stop him, but he was already out the door.

"Should we go and make sure they don't do anything stupid," Luke asked.

"No, he doesn't even know where Lane's house is, they won't find each other."

"Yea, but, what if they are on their way back to the diner to get some dinner?"

"Good point, well, I'll just give Lane a call and have her work in the background with me, she will call if anything happens, now can I use this inside or are you going to push me outside?"

"Just go outside."

"Fine," Lorelei stuck her tongue out at him. She walked outside and saw Logan heading toward Lane, Jess, Dave, and Rory. Lorelei ran into the diner to get Luke. They ran outside right when Rory first noticed Logan was there.

"Hey Logan." Rory came up to him to give him a hug.

"Not now Rory," Logan said as he put his arm back.

"Wait, what happened?" Rory was now confused. "Logan, what's wrong," Rory walked closer to Logan, but Logan just gave her a small push to stay back.

"Wait, you do not push her." Jess said getting up into Logan's face and Luke said, "Keep your hands off of her," Luke walked closer to Logan.

"I got this Luke," Jess yelled and Luke took steps and went to Lorelei who was comforting Rory, but Rory didn't need it.

"Logan, you do not push me!" Rory came up, next to Jess.

"Wait, I do not push you, fine, you do not tell me that this guy, this guy who you said and promised was just a friend when he really is an ex-boyfriend. Also, you do not leave out that he came back to be close to you."

"How the hell did you find that out?" Rory was now yelling.

"I walked in on you mom telling Luke that."

Rory just glared at her mom, then back at Logan.

"Rory, I can see the way you look at him and the way you look at me. Its different, Rory, you're still and will always be in love with him." Logan said calmly.

Rory didn't know what to do. She just became as honest as possible. "You're right."

"What?" Logan was surprised she said that.

"Yea, what?" Jess was as surprised as Logan.

Rory was surprising herself, being that open, might as well keep going, "Well, I probably would never love someone as much as I love Jess, Logan, I don't know what I felt for you, it could have been love, I do not know, but what I do know is that it would never be what I feel for Jess."

"Ok, honey, how bout we take this private conversation inside, Miss Patty is walking up the street," Lorelei said.

"I don't care, I would scream it, and I don't care who knows. It would be better if the town knows. If they don't find out this way, they would think that Logan was a jerk for breaking up with me. He isn't I'm the Jerk, I'm the one in love with someone else."

The whole time, Jess just had a huge grin on his face, and has been dieing to kiss Rory even more than usual ever since she said 'Your Right.' Well, he couldn't wait any longer. He just took one step closer and placed his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around Jess's neck as he put his around her waist and lifted her. _Nothing can make this moment worse, nothing can._ Jess thought

"Jess?" a woman's voice called.

_Except that_. Jess put Rory down, as they turned to see whom it was.

**A/N**: I already know who the woman's voice is, all of you probably think you know it, if you guess, ill dedicate the next chapter to you. Well, I might add that Gilmore Girls Season 3 came in the mail today as I was writing this. I am actually going to go watch an episode right now. Hope you all like my story so far, and if you want me to read your story, I'll be more than happy to, its better than homework. Here are some ground rules though, if I do not comment on it, it doesn't mean that I didn't read it, it means that my computer is stupid. Oh, and I will not be able to make a chapter tomorrow because I'll be home kind of late, hopefully early enough to watch our favorite show in the world!


	11. insert a cool chapter title here

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of those Characters - Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I do own most of the plot, if it was used on a different fanfic, I am not aware of this

**A/N**: So, two people guessed whom it was, well one guessed out of pleading. As I promised, I will dedicate this chapter to them: Iceangel998 and Kylie1403. I am sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I didn't come back home until 8:30, then I had to catch up on some homework. Don't worry, I taped Gilmore Girls.

"Mom, what!" Jess exclaimed, a bit frustrated that she had to ruin their 'moment.'

"What are you doing back here, why didn't anyone tell me?" Liz questioned.

"Timing wasn't always your best," Luke joked, then Lorelei poked him.

"Wow, we should pay admission next time, Rory," Jess joked after he saw almost the whole town surrounding them. Rory looked at him and smiled.

"Ok, why don't we take all this into the Diner," Luke suggested. Once he said that, the whole town started barging in.

Jess looked around realizing that no one could see them, "Lets go to the bridge, no one is watching," he took Rory's hand.

"Just what I was thinking," Rory said, not lying. They ran off.

Logan was cattled into the diner, keeping his eye on the 'happy couple,' when he noticed they ran off, he didn't want to say anything, he couldn't deal with it anymore. He pushed his way out the door and left.

* * *

At the bridge:

Rory and Jess ran onto the bridge. Jess stopped at the middle, pulling Rory towards him, "So, where did we leave off?"

"How long is it going to be until they come sending out a search party?"

"About 10 minutes, then we will run like fugitives."

"Fine," Rory inches closer to Jess.

"Fine," He repeats as he starts to kiss Rory.

* * *

Right outside the Diner:

"So, should we go look for them or just point the crowd in the wrong direction?" Lorelei asks Luke.

"Uhh, lets leave them alone for a little bit."

"Aww, Luke, you big soft-y"

"Do not speak of this to anyone,"

"How long should we give them?"

"3 minutes and 52 seconds." Luke replied.

"What a great time." Lorelei giggled, "Uh, Luke, we didn't work something out about talking to Liz," Lorelei noticed Liz coming outside towards them.

"You can do the talking," Luke said, as he was about to run off. Lorelei grabbed his sleeve to make him stay, "Dammit Lorelei."

"What the hell is going on here?" Liz was furious.

"Lore….ow," Luke exclaimed when Lorelei pinched him, "well, Jess is back in town."

"No kidding."

"Well, you know how he dated Rory about 2 years ago?"

"Yea,"

"Well, he kinda' was, and found out he still is in love with her."

"So…"

"So? Why would you ask that? That is a big thing for someone like Jess."

"Yea, but, why move back?"

"To be with her, maybe." Luke exclaimed sarcastically.

"Where are they?"

"They went that way," Lorelei said pointing in the opposite direction of the bridge. Liz followed where she pointed, looking for her son.

"Should we now send the bigger search party out for them?" Luke asked.

"Yea, I cannot wait to see what this town can do," Lorelei said, "Wait, should we get the video camera?"

"No, that would be too suspicious, yet it is tempting," Luke pointed out, "Right on time," Luke nodded toward the town spilling out of the diner.

"We are off to find those hooligans," Taylor expressed.

"Why?" Luke asked.

Lorelei whispered, "Why are you stopping this?"

"Well, because we want to."

Lorelei whispered again to Luke, "Never mind, I want to see where this is going."

"What a great answer."

"Well, we just…they are apart of this town." Taylor stated.

"And that gives you permission to barge in on their personal life?" Lorelei started interrogated.

"It hasn't stopped us before."

"Exactly, are you going to have a town meeting on what would happen to the town if they got together also?" Lorelei was curious.

"Maybe, if it is needed."

"Wow, that just made me want to tell you where they are." Lorelei sarcastically exclaimed.

All the sudden, a scream came from the back of the crowd, followed by some gasps.

"What is going on back there?" Lorelei asked.

"Sookie, she is going into labor," Jackson replied, "She just called, we have to go get her."

"Taylor, go look for them for all I care, we have a pregnancy to care for," Lorelei was off, with Luke and Jackson on her tail.

Taylor, well, was Taylor, "should we go look for Rory and Jess or go to wait or watch for Sookie at the hospital?"

"Neither," Miss Patty exclaimed, "They were right, we have to get our noses out of everyone's business for a bit."

"Fine," Taylor said, "but we are having a town meeting about this."

"Ugh," "No" and "Taylor" all exclaimed from the townspeople.

* * *

At the bridge:

Surprising enough, Jess and Rory were still kissing on the bridge. Rory's cell started to ring the ring tone 'Hava Nigita.'

"Converting to Judaism," Jess joked.

Rory smiled at him and picked up her cell. "Mom…What?…Now?…Do you want us to come?…Should we do anything?…Ok, we'll be right there."

"What's wrong?" Jess felt something was wrong.

A huge grin spread on Rory's face when she said, "Sookie went into Labor."

"Wow, should we go, is there anything we can do?"

"Well, my mom thinks we would be grossed out, but she said we should watch the diner."

"Ooo, go back there, where there is people?"

"Sooner or later, we will have to get over with the people."

"Fine, let's go, but we are going to stop to get some of those books of yours, you have to study."

"Yea, I know mom…wait, what time is it?"

"Uh, about 3"

"Ok, I have to leave at like 6"

"Do you have to?"

"If you want to me to join you in Yale next year"

"Ok, I'll see you at the diner, just bring all your stuff for school there so I can spend as much time as possible with you before you have to leave."

"Aww, how cute Jess" They started walking off hand-in-hand.

* * *

The diner about 3 hours later:

"Do you really have to go now?" Jess was pleading.

"Yes, I'll call you when I get there and I'll see you Wednesday."

"Can I come visit you earlier?"

"You really cannot wait that long?"

"I waited 2 years for this to happen again, I cannot wait any longer." Jess dropped his tone into a serious one.

"Ok, you can, now I really have to go, I'll miss you," Rory said coming closer to Jess.

"I'll miss you more." He said before he kissed her softly.

As Rory was walking out, Liz walked in. "Are you okay here?" Rory asked Jess.

"I think I'll be fine, call me once you step into your dorm."


	12. Ever since you left

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of those Characters - Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I do own most of the plot, if it was used on a different fanfic, I am not aware of this

**A/N**: So, I'm watching Gilmore girls season 3 right now. So, I know I didn't leave the last chapter with a cliffhanger; it was getting late when I wrote it. I've been trying to update as much as possible, and as soon as possible. Oh, and Literaiever, it is funny that you said that because my brother's 18th birthday is this Sunday. I plan on giving him the Night at the Roxbury CD, though. Does anyone know how long it is from Stars Hollow to Yale?

Ring "Luke's diner," Jess said with excitement in his voice knowing exactly who it was.

"I've just stepped foot into my dorm room, and went straight for the phone." Rory said.

"Good to know," Jess acted like he didn't care, but he really did care of everything she did.

"So, how was the talk with your mother?"

"More bearable than knowing that you weren't with me for the last hour and a half." Jess flirted.

"Aw, open-hearted Jess"

"Aw, five year old Rory," Jess joked.

In the background, Jess heard Paris say, "That isn't Logan, that's Jess! Why didn't I get an update? What happened? Why do I feel like I'm in middle school again?"

"So Paris approves or disapproves?" Jess asked, laughing lightly at Paris's outburst.

"I'm not sure, she's Paris, and she's weird,"

Lightly in the background, Paris added, "Very funny, what is he asking now?"

"Do you approve?" Rory asked Paris.

"I don't know, yet, give me about 2 weeks."

"Ok, she is weird." Jess said.

Rory giggled.

"What, what did he say?" Paris yelled.

"Uhh, that he remembers you leprechaun of a boyfriend?" Rory said in a question tone. Rory walked into her room to get away from Paris.

"I miss you," Jess said.

"I miss you, too." Rory replied

"Two more days, I cannot wait that long," Jess stated.

"Neither can I, these damn exams."

"Right, you have exams, and you have to study…and sleep."

"Jess, its 7:30."

"You will be studying until 10, then you are going to sleep."

"Fine mom,"

"Second time today, huh, that is a bit degrading," Jess said monotonously

"Well, that's what you get…ok I got to get back to studying."

"Yea, you do," Jess said a bit sadly

"You are not making this easier,"

"Ah, well."

"Ok, well, bye."

"Bye," Jess hung up; it was the hardest thing he had to do in a while.

* * *

At Rory's dorm: 

Rory was sitting at her bed, studying, when Paris walked in, "Ok, what happened this weekend?"

Rory took a deep breath, "Ok, fine, I might as well get this over with, well, I'm sure you listened in on our conversation Thursday night. We came back, everyone was surprised. Oh, my mom and Luke moved in together."

"So that was the important thing,"

"Yes, and Lane's ex-boyfriend, now current boyfriend, Dave, moved back."

"Sounds, familiar, but get back to this whole you and Jess thing."

"So, we first hung around with Dave and Lane. Acted like one big group of friends. I went to dinner and Logan came and he met Jess, first they were ok," Rory went on with giving the whole legists of the happenings in her weekend.

When she was done, "Oh My God, that has to be the most…well, this may seem weird coming from me, but the most romantic story I have ever heard, not on TV."

"Thank you, I think, ok you leave now. I have to study."

"Study? For what?"

"Exams this week?"

"No, they aren't."

"What?"

"Your calendar must be out of track, exams are in two weeks."

"Oh, that makes more sense."

"Have you been studying?"

"Yea, like crazy."

"Well, just remember that information for less studying next weekend."

"Thanks for the advice, if I known this ahead of time, I could of stayed in Stars Hollow for like an hour longer."

"Wow, an hour, what a major difference!"

"I'm going to call Jess and you are leaving my room."

"Oh, Doyle is coming over later,"

"Go buy food tomorrow then," Rory said when she dialed the number and Paris exited her room.

"Why aren't you studying?" Jess said as he picked up his cell phone.

"Because it ends up exams are in two weeks, oh and hello to you to," Rory lit up with joy just hearing his voice.

"Only 64 hours until I see you."

"How long have you been counting down?"

"Ever since you left."

"Jess, just come here now, I can't stand it anymore," Rory blurted out.

"What? I can't drive an hour and a half there and back tonight, I'm to tired."

"No, all you have to do is drive here, you can stay past Wednesday if you want."

"What? Rory, no, that would be called taking it too fast."

"Jess, we've dated for about a year and had about a 2 years break."

"Rory, tempting as it is, we can't, not yet," Jess was surprised how the role switched since they were 17.

"Ugh, I guess you're right."

"You have really changed since we were 17," Jess completely regretted what he said once he said it.

Rory got defensive, "What do you mean by that?'

"Well, just, its different, just different," _Smooth man, very smooth._

"O...k..., getting off this subject."

"I got to get back to work, they still aren't back yet."

"Ooo, I feel bad for Sookie."

"Yea, me two, call me when you wake up tomorrow, no matter how early it is."

"Ok, good night Jess."

"Good night Rory."

Rory heard a knocking at her door and got up to get it. "Oh, hi Doyle."

"Hello Rory, do you have your article done yet? O, chips, can I have some," Doyle said walking over to the tiny refrigerator with snacks on top, taking the chip bag.

"Sure, why not?" Rory said, moping back into her room.

Paris walked out and Doyle greeted her, "What's with her?"

"Boy troubles," Paris responded.

"Logan?"

"No, Jess"

"What?"

"I'll explain later."

* * *

The next morning: 

"Hey, I missed you too," Rory smiled while she was on the phone.

Doyle walked by. "How long do you think that is going to last?" he asked Paris.

"I don't know, until they see more of each other, maybe."

"I know, only about 52 more hours," Rory smiled.

"Are they counting down until they see each other again?" Doyle asked.

"It might have been cute at first, now its just plain weird," Paris stated. "Ok, lets go to breakfast."

Rory covered the phone, "No, wait for me guys."

"We have, for the past 15 minutes," Paris replied.

"Ok, Jess, I have to go…I know…No, I don't want to leave either…I know, I'll call you right after my class…bye."

"Ok, can we get food now," Doyle said.

"Lets go get your Lucky Charms, Doyle," Rory joked.

* * *

At the Diner: 

Jess hung up the phone with a huge grin on his face.

"Aww, Jess was talking on the phone with his girlfriend?" Lorelei asked.

"Yes," Jess replied, _Wow, a sarcasmless answer, you have changed too Jess_.

* * *

Around 2 days pass. Nothing really different happened. Rory talked on the phone with Jess whenever she could. Rory got a couple calls from her mom, the first on told her that Sookie had a baby girl and the last one told Rory that her mom had something important to tell her. Rory's Dorm: 

Rory woke up at 8; she couldn't wait to see him again. It seemed that he couldn't wait either because there was a knock at her door. Rory's heart jumped, _He is 2 hours early_.

Rory opened the door, "Logan!"

"Hey, Ace."

"Logan, what do you want?" There was disappointment in her voice.

"What, not happy to see me?"

"Well, I was expecting someone else."

"Oh," Logan felt disappointment as well.

"Yea, but he shouldn't be here for 2 more hours, what do you want to talk about?"

"Just checking to see if you and Jess were back together…I also wanted to make sure things wouldn't be awkward at the crew meeting this afternoon."

Rory smirked a bit. The thought of Jess rowing still made her laugh. "Yea, it shouldn't be, just no fights, you guys got a long so well."

"I doubt that we will still, now that I know the truth behind everything."

"Well, this wasn't awkward, I'll see you later Logan."

"Bye Ace." Logan left.

Rory plopped herself on the couch. Two minutes later, there was another knock at her door. _I really hope this is Jess._

She opened the door. Jess took no time to wait any longer and kissed her. They migrated over to the couch and plopped down. Jess withdrew, "I missed you so much."

"I miss…" she was interrupted with Jess's lips.

"Jess…" Rory tried to say, but Jess was still kissing her. Rory pushed away, "Jess, Logan just came by."

"I know, I saw him in the hallway."

"So did you guys have a buddy-to-buddy conversation?"

"No, I snuck passed him so he didn't see me; I didn't feel like dealing with him."

"Well, you are going to have to deal with him later today."

"Really, when?" Jess slumped into the couch and put his arm around Rory, because he can!

Rory let out a small laugh, "At that crew thing this afternoon."

"You still are laughing about that?"

"Yes, Jason Reed."

"Who?"

"Olympic rower in the men's eight. The only men team that won a metal last year."

"Someone googled this subject."

"Ways-enough!"

"Ok, getting off this subject…I missed you Ror."

"I missed you, too."

They just sat like that for about 20 minutes. Both feeling if they let go of the other, they wouldn't feel like that ever again, they wanted it to last forever. Yelling in the next room interrupted them.

"DOYLE, you are drooling all over my pillows," Paris yelled.

"Ugh, just wash the pillow cases."

"Then I would have to wash them every time that you stay over, which, by the way, is every night!"

Jess looked at Rory and smiled an amused smile. Rory replied by putting her head on his chest. She was glad that they weren't like them. "Well, we are going to be going to breakfast in about 10 minutes."

"They are timed just like that."

"Yup, every morning, the same arguments and about 10 minutes later we go to breakfast."

"In between that?"

"You do not want to know!"

"Ok, so should we get a head start on going to breakfast?" Jess did not want to know what happened.

"Good idea." Rory turned to Paris's door and yelled, "We are leaving for breakfast."

"Oh, wait for us, we will be right out…Doyle, put your pants back on!" Paris yelled.

"Ok, so we wait."

"How have you been?" Jess asked.

"Fine, wanting you to be with me mostly."

"Same here."

"So…Rowing,"

"Hurry up Paris," Jess yelled getting off the subject.

Rory took a pillow and started hitting him with it, but Jess was stronger and held her down. Paris walked out, "Ok, can you guys just get off each other!"

"Now that wasn't awkward," Jess whispered to Rory.

"So lets go to dinner," Rory said, leading the way out.

"You must be Jess," Doyle approached Jess.

"Yes, hello Doyle," Jess said as he walked at a quicker pace to catch up to Rory and put his arm around her as they walked.

* * *

That afternoon, at the lake: 

"So, you are wearing spandex," Rory looked over Jess.

"Rory, you are making me feel like a piece of meat or something."

"And today you are, oh look, Dave and Lane came!"

"Oh, goody, they brought a video camera!"

Rory and Jess stopped at the side of the lake where there were benches.

"So, I have to go now," Jess said.

"Ok, I'll be watching," Rory replied. He kissed her and then ran towards the boathouse. Rory walked towards Lane and Dave, and of course, Dave's arm was around Lane's shoulders.

"So this is going to be fun!" Lane said.

"If not, bloody," Rory replied, pointing over at Logan approaching Jess.


	13. Unlucky 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of those Characters - Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I do own most of the plot, if it was used on a different fanfic, I am not aware of this

**A/N:** I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have been watching Gilmore girls season 3 in all my free time. I also have this important mock trial going on in my English class. Ugh, I can't believe the season finale is tonight. Well, it should be a good one! Ok, back to what you came here to read. Oh I found out it was about 20 minutes to Yale, I think. If I am wrong, correct me. Oh and just ignore the whole hour and a half I wrote before. We will pretend it was. Oh and I decided from watching last weeks episode, that Rory is not doing her internship anymore. I am sorry!

* * *

"Ok, is he wearing spandex?" Lane asked Rory.

"Hell yea!" Rory said smiling.

"Is that Logan he is talking to?" Lane asked squinting.

"Ok, he promised no fighting."

"I see a handshake and a going the separate ways," Dave added.

"Oh, well, that's good, now, is Jess taking off his shirt or getting ready to go in the water?" Rory was smiling.

"Well, he is meeting with about 4 other guys, one really short, and they are walking into the boathouse," Dave said.

"Now, don't you have a good sight," Rory said, trying to squint to see what he is seeing.

"No, I just have binoculars and have been hiding it from you two," Dave laughed.

"He is my boyfriend! I want the binoculars!"

"Fine," he reluctantly handed them over.

After Rory was gazing through the binoculars watching Jess get ready, Lane looked around their surroundings. "Uh, Rory, this can't be good," she said as she pointed behind them.

Rory turned around, "Now, how did they find out about this, I thought mom said they were going to stay out of other people's business. Wait, mom!"

Lane laughed when Lorelei came up and gave Rory a hug, "They followed me, I told them nothing, I swear!"

"Make them leave," Rory was a bit mad.

"Oh, yea, I also couldn't wait to tell you the important thing," Lorelei said, smiling.

"Tell me after you get them to leave," Rory said, as she went back to look for Jess through the binoculars.

"Fine," Lorelei said as she went towards the Stars Hollow group. Lorelei cattled them back into their cars and they drove off.

"What did you say to them?" Dave was confused.

"That Luke called and there was some hooligan there, writing graffiti all over the town."

"Nice," Dave laughed.

"Oh, they are getting on the water!" Rory exclaimed.

"Let me see," Lorelei said as she grabbed the binoculars. "Ok, now I know why you really wanted to come watch this. Nice spandex Jess!" Lorelei laughed.

A little bit later, Rory watched two boats set up in a race formation. She looked who was in the other boat.

"Oh no!" Rory exclaimed.

"What!" The other three exclaimed.

"Well, Jess's boat is racing Logan's"

"That can either lead to trouble or an easy victory," Lane said.

"I don't know what that means!" Rory confessed.

They watched the race and Jess's boat win. Everyone decided to wait for Jess to come out. So they had some small talk.

"Oh, wait mom, what did you want to tell me? I totally forgot!" Rory was curious.

"Uh, well, remember you are the 3rd person to find out," Lorelei said.

"Ok, so Luke and Sookie know," Rory said.

"Yes, they know," Lorelei was stalling.

"So, what did you want to tell me, mom, I cannot wait any longer!"

"Well, I had a craving for an apple and all that,"

"Apple, now that is weird."

"And I got a test done, and found something out."

"Which is?" Lane asked. Her and Dave were into the story now.

"I am pregnant!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"With Luke!" Rory exclaimed.

"Of course," Lorelei was surprised.

"Wait, wrong thing to say, I am so happy, I get a little brother or sister, or both if it goes according to that dream of yours about 3 years back."

"Yay, wait what dream?" Lane asked.

"She dreamt she was married to Luke and she was pregnant with his twins."

"Ok, fill in details later."

"Wait, were you trying?" Rory asked.

"Going away from people not named Lorelei," Lorelei said, dragging Rory a little away from everyone.

"Were you?" Rory repeated.

"No"

"How did it happen?"

"One drunken mistake."

"Ok, now I really didn't want to ask that, this will be getting to disgusting for me."

"Well, I just want to make sure that…well that you are safe and all."

"I am"

"Ok, I will get more into detail with that later," Lorelei said nodding over towards Jess walking towards them.

Rory, feeling a bit awkward from that discussion, went up to him. "You are wet, I thought you were in the boat," she exclaimed as they kissed.

"Well, there was this initiation thing where they threw me in the water."

"Damn, I can't believe I missed that!"

"Wait, you weren't watching me this whole time!"

"I was until two seconds ago, I was talking to my mom."

"Oh, yes, that important thing she had to tell you," Jess looked past Rory, "Hey Lorelei!"

"Hello Jess, nice rowing"

"I can't believe you said that with a straight face," Rory said turning around.

"Neither can I, wait, the laughter is a bit slower. I see the spandex close up!" Lorelei said laughing.

"Yea, it's a great look, man, maybe I should start dressing like that!" Dave exclaimed.

"I would be pleased," Lane joked.

"Ok, so I am going to go back to Stars Hollow, I will see you all later!" Lorelei said and walked off.

"So, after I shower, what do you all want to do?" Jess said.

"Dinner," Rory and Lane said at the same time.

"We can hang at my dorm until then," Rory said, "We will meet you back there," she told Jess. They kissed. Rory, Dave, and Lane walked off in one direction as Jess walked off in the other.

* * *

At Rory's apartment:

"So this is double date like!" Lane said.

"We have been hanging like this the whole past weekend, what is different?" Rory asked.

"You and Jess are officiallygoingout now!"

"Ok, you are right."

They hung out for a while, just waiting for Jess to come back. About a half an hour later, he showed up.

"Hey," Jess walked in without knocking. It was about 6:30 and Lane, Rory, and Dave were flipping through the channels, just hanging. Jess took a seat next to Rory and kissed her. "Its good that its not as awkward as when we first started going out," Jess exclaimed, getting himself comfortable with his arm around Rory and Rory lying with her head resting on his chest.

"Yes, but we don't have that whole awkward feeling that the whole town is watching us," Rory added.

"So, should we go to dinner, or wait for a little bit?" Jess asked.

"I don't know man, I am kind of comfortable!" Dave said, in a similar positing as Jess.

"Good, me too!" Jess said as he kissed Rory's forehead.

They all stayed like that for about and hour and a half, where there was a knock at Rory's door.

"Where is Paris to get that?" Jess asked, as Rory got up.

"That is a good question." Rory said, walking over to the door.

She opened the door to find no other than: "Hey Ace!" Logan said barging in her dorm.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Rory asked as he walked up to the couch.

"Why are you still here, I thought we had a deal?" Logan asked Jess.

"Logan, I told you not to bother us, why don't you just leave, wait what is this deal?" Rory was confused as Jess stood up.

"Rory, I think I need to talk to Logan outside a bit, do you mind?" Jess asked, carefully glancing back at Logan every so often.

"Jess, no, you promised no more fighting," Rory got worried now, and Jess noticed, "Uh, Logan, can we take care of this later?" Jess asked not keeping his eyes off Rory.

"Jess, look out!" Rory yelled as Logan's fist flew towards Jess's face, but luckily Jess ducked.

"Logan, just leave," Rory exclaimed; hurt was written in her voice and eyes.

"Jess, what is going on?" Rory was confused.

"Uh, me and Lane are going to see if there are any local band playing right now," Dave said, leaving Jess and Rory alone.

Jess kept his head down and sat on the couch, "I blew it, I blew it again. I promised I wouldn't, but I'm Jess, I screw up everything that is important to me!" Jess never looked up at Rory. He was surprised how open he was, keeping that promise to himself and Rory.

"Jess, you didn't blow it," Rory said turning his head to face her's, she kissed him to show that everything would be alright. "Just tell me what is going on."

"First of all, I had no intention of fighting Logan, I just wanted to keep it outside because I wasn't sure what he would do," Jess said, brining Rory closer to him to keep her safe.

"But what was that about? The deal?" Rory asked.

"Well, at the boat house, before we started rowing, Logan brought something to my attention." Jess was stalling.

"What?"

"Rory, I don't want you to think less of Logan, I would feel bad about making you mad, but…I will anyway." Jess warned her.

"That just brings my hopes up."

"So, Logan said that if I stayed away from you, I would stay on the team."

"Is that possible?" Rory asked.

"Well, it seems that he decides who the new team members are because he is the captain."

"There was so little that I knew about him." Rory got deja-vous saying that.

"Yea, and he wanted you back so he decided to play that on me."

"But he knows the only way you can come to Yale is if you row."

"Exactly, so I decided that I would say I would stay away from you, but actually secretively see you when Logan does not know it."

"How were you planning on doing that?"

"I don't know, but I can stop trying to figure that out!"

"Well, you have to figure out how to stay here."

"Good point."

"Oh and Jess?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you for not fighting him."

"I keep my promises."

"And…"

"Yea?"

"You can fight him if you promise not to get hurt and to have someone with you just in case you need back up."

"You are pissed off at him."

"He is dead meat, in other words."

"Rory?"

"Yes?"

"I love you" Jess knew that they really haven't told each other that since they got together. Jess wanted to make sure he said everything that he wanted to just in case he would regret it later.

"I love you, too" Rory said, sitting up and kissing him.

"So should we go find Lane and Dave?" Jess asked.

"Yup…" Rory got up and looked through the peep thingy in their door to see if Lane and Dave were there, "How long do you think they were listening for?"

"Until we said we were going to find them, I saw them run away through the window."

"Ok, lets go find them now." Jess got up and grabbed Rory's hand as they left.

* * *

That night, after dinner, in Rory's room:

Jess and Rory were kissing. Jess wanted to make no mistakes this time, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Rory said, laughing a bit because of how worried Jess was.

* * *

The next morning:

Rory woke up in his arms, happier than ever. She felt safe in his arms. All her worries went away when he was holding her.

Jess felt her stir in his arms. _How did I ever deserve this? How am I going to keep this?_ He was never this happy. He was never 1/10 of how happy he was feeling now. He didn't worry about staying in Yale, or making mistakes, or work.

"Morning," Jess said, opening his eyes seeing that she was staring back into them.

"Morning"

Jess leaned over and kissed Rory, "Are you hungry?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

About 10 minutes later they were waiting in the living room of the dorm on the couch for Paris and Doyle.

"Should we wake them?" Jess asked, as they were in the same position as yesterday afternoon before the Logan incident.

"No, I am kind of comfortable right now."

"Good, me too."

20 minutes later, Doyle and Paris started arguing waking Jess and Rory, since they fell asleep waiting.

"So 10 more minutes?" Jess asked.

"You remembered!"

"Yea, but trying to forget what they do from now until when we leave."

"Lets just leave without them!" Rory didn't was getting really hungry and needed coffee.

Jess nodded as Rory wrote a note and they left.

* * *

At the cafeteria:

"So, Logan, coming up to us, not good," Jess said.

**A/N:** Again, I am really sorry for making you wait for a bit under a week.


	14. Thursday

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of those Characters - Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I do own most of the plot, if it was used on a different fanfic, I am not aware of this

**A/N:** So, I know I wont post this the day right after because I have way too much homework so I can only write a little bit today. I would make it a short chapter, but I am pushing myself to have at least 2,000 words a chapter.

"If it isn't the happy couple!" Logan said approaching them from afar.

"Rory, I know you are that hard to get over, I never did, but this guy has to give it a rest!" Jess smirked.

"Now that I think of it, every guy I dated (or had a crush on me) never really got over me," Rory pondered out loud.

"I don't blame them," Jess said, "Oh, if it isn't Logan!"

Rory whispered to Jess, "Just kill him, kill him now."

"So Logan, do you want to have a discussion outside for a bit?" Jess asked.

"Sure, that would please me so much," Logan said.

Logan started leading the way outside. "Do you want to come and watch?" Jess asked.

"Just as much as you in spandex!" Rory giggled, then realized something. "Wait, you need back up."

"Rory, I really don't, but I did promise you that." Jess rambled.

"I know you can take him, but be in public, just in case."

Rory and Jess ran to follow Logan. "Wait, why is _she_ coming?" Logan asked.

"What? Wait, wait… you do all this to get back with me, but still treat me like dirt?" Rory asked.

"Yea!" Jess defended.

"No, just I am surprised you told her," Logan tried to explain.

"No, man, you just went to far." Jess stated. Right when he said that, they reached an open spot. Jess just pushed Logan up to a wall and pointed his finger at him, "You do not speak to her ever again," and Jess took one swing, directly across Logan's face. With that, Jess took Rory's hand and just walked off calmly.

"My night in shining armor!" Rory exclaimed.

"Ok, if you want me to do that ever again, you will not state any of those jokes."

"Fine," Rory said.

Jess looked at her, "Fine just one more," he saw that she was suffering.

"Are you going to take us to your white stead?"

"Are you good?"

"Yup…"

Rory and Jess walked back to the cafeteria to eat where the met Paris.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Paris demanded.

"We were hungry, we got up early, wait, where were you yesterday?" Rory got her back.

"I was out with Doyle, and what is he doing here still?" Paris asked.

"How long are you two going to keep talking in question form? I am kind of hungry." Jess stated.

"Ok, lets eat." Rory said.

* * *

The way back to Rory's apartment:

"So, Luke is ok with you spending the day here?" Rory asked.

"Shit, Luke, I knew I forgot something…" Jess said.

They arrived at Rory's apartment. "Why don't you call Luke, if you have to go back to Stars Hollow, its cool, I have a class to get to in an hour."

"Ok…" Jess said, walking in. "But do I have to go?"

"Only if Luke needs you, Jess, if he needs you, you have to go or you will have no place to stay."

"Fine," Jess went to the phone and dialed Luke's number.

"Luke's Diner," Luke picked up.

"Luke, its Jess."

"JESS, where have you been?"

"At Yale."

"Since yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Over night?"

"Yes"

"With Rory?"

"Yes"

"You stayed with Rory, over night, at Yale?"

"LUKE!"

"Just getting that straight."

"Luke, you don't have to worry, everything is fine."

"That is what I thought," Luke mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, Luke, are you worried about the little Luke running around in about 9 months?" Jess was laughing.

"Well…"

"No, Luke, I am not one to talk about this stuff with, do you want me to call Rory?"

"No"

"Ok"

"Well, when are you coming back to work?"

"Uh, whenever, its up to you."

"Tonight, I really have to do something," Luke said nervously.

"Ok…" Jess said.

"Be here at like 8ish, tell Rory to come with you."

"Sure, bye." Jess hung up the phone, "Rory, Luke wants us to come back to Stars Hollow tonight at like 8ish."

"That is weird."

"Yea, he said it weird also."

"Ok, I have to run to class, we can leave when I get back." Rory kissed Jess and was out the door. Jess plopped down on the couch and watched TV.

* * *

Luke's:

Luke was writing stuff down on a piece of paper. His palms were sweaty, constantly adjusting his baseball hat. After he wrote one thing down, he seemed to ponder about it with the pencil tapping right next to it. His face popped up…"THE RING" he screamed. Luckily, in an empty diner.

"What was that Luke?" Lane asked.

"Uh, nothing, can you stay here for a little bit. I have to run an errand."

"Whatever."

* * *

A little bit later at Rory's dorm:

Jess had fallen asleep with the television on Rory's couch. Rory walked in, noticed that Jess was asleep. She tiptoed in, dropping her books next to one of the boxes she had packed. She kissed his forehead and covered him with a blanket.

He woke up though, "Do we have to go now?"

Rory looked at her watch, seeing that it was 3 and they really didn't have to leave until 7, she said, "No, we have time."

"Come here…"

Rory lay next to him and they fell asleep on the couch together.

Three hours later, Paris barges in. The opening of the door wakes Rory and Jess up. Paris just says, "Aww how cute!" sarcastically.

Jess looks at the clock and says, "What time do we have to leave?"

"7"

"We have an hour."

"Do you just want to go early?"

"Sure, why not." Jess says, helping Rory up, then himself.

* * *

Luke's"

"Ugh, you guys are early," Luke said when they walked in.

"You're nervous," Jess said, "are you going out with Lorelei tonight." Jess walked behind the counter to get Rory coffee as she sat down at the counter.

"Hi Luke," Rory said.

"Hey Rory"

"Congratulations!" Rory said.

"Oh, thanks," he smiled a cheap smile.

"So, steering off that topic," Jess noticed the awkwardness as he gave Rory her coffee, "What are you doing tonight?" He asked Luke.

"I am going out with Lorelei."

"You get nervous like this before every date?" Jess laughed.

"No, tonight is special."

"Awww, its their anniversary!" Rory exclaimed, "and I completely forgot."

"Yea, that is it, it's our anniversary." Luke said matter-of-factly.

"That isn't it," Jess stated.

"How do you know?" Luke asked.

"Because you are holding a ring box in your hand" Jess pointed.

"OH MY GOSH!" Rory exclaimed.

"Wait, does that mean we will be cousins?" Jess asked, pointing back and forth from himself to Rory.

"You guys have to keep it down," Luke looked around the diner, "no one can know yet and I am not doing tonight. I am doing it tomorrow?"

"How are you going to do it?" Rory asked.

"That I will let your mother tell you because she will already be pissed off that I told you I am proposing."

"No, she won't get pissed off at you, only at me for not telling her."

"Well, just leave that for your mom to tell you."

"Fine, but can I guess?"

"No"

"Can I know?" Jess asked.

"You don't want to know. You will just find out to tell Rory."

"No" He said, but in a fake lying way.

"Ok, since you are here early, I am going to get ready."

"Sorry Ror, I tried."

"Wait, Luke, at the Basket bid tomorrow?" Rory asked. Luke just nodded and left. Rory was smiling.

"That is a cute way of proposing." Jess said, sarcastically.

"It really is, that was one of their 'moments'"

"Is it one of ours?"

"Of course. So, we are going to be cousins. Is that going to be weird?"

"Well, not blood related, through marriage. Nope, not at all." Jess kissed Rory. Yet, being a new couple and all, they started making out.

Kirk walked in, "Uh, jeeze, not in public."

"You really need a girlfriend." Jess said.

"Well, actually, you missed a lot Jess. Kirk has a girlfriend, Lulu," Rory explained.

"No…way..!" Jess was surprised.

"Yes, now can I get a patty melt?" Kirk asked.

"Sure, Ror, I forgot to ask you, did you want a burger or something?"

"Yes!" Rory said excitedly. Lane just then walked down from the upstairs apartment. Rory simply asked, "Borrowing a book?"

Jess laughed and went to tell Cesar what to cook.

"Hey Rory," Lane said.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Pretty uneventful, but the whole Dave moving back still didn't motivate the band."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I did talk to my mom, about quitting and all, and moving back."

"Are you crazy?"

"I think so, but it gets crazier."

"No!"

"Well, she said that Kim's aren't quitters and set up a tour in churches around the North East."

"No!"

"Wait, Mrs. Kim encouraged you to stay in a rock band?" Jess said, walking by, filling coffee mugs.

"Yes, I AM GOING ON TOUR!" Lane said.

"That is amazing," Rory hugged Lane. "Wait did you say church tour?"

"Yea, long story short, Rock lives in church. With clean language and all."

"Still, amazing!"

"I know!"

"So, what are you and Dave up to tonight?"

"I don't know, probably renting a movie."

"Cool."

"What about you two?"

"Staying at the Diner, Luke went out."

"He has been acting weird lately"

"Oh, I know why, and you will too later tomorrow."

"Ok…"

Dave walked down from the apartment. "Hey Rory, Hey Jess."

"Dave," Jess simply said, handing Kirk his patty-melt.

"Hey Dave," Rory said, "Congratulations on your tour."

"Thank you, but I think Zach and Brian need more convincing."

"Well, Zach mostly. He doesn't want to play the churches." Lane said.

"Ok, we are going to go. See you tomorrow." Dave said. Lane and he went towards the movie rental place.

"Ok, so what are we going to do for the next couple of hours?" Rory asked as Jess came to take a seat next to Rory.

"Well, how bout cards?"

"Sure."

They played for about an hour. Talking about recent books they read and bands the liked; they talked about nothing and everything.

"Rory, I love you," Jess said randomly.

"I love you too." She kissed him.

"Aww, how cute!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"We didn't hear you come in!" Rory said, getting up to hug her mother, "Hey mom." Rory then bent to her mother's belly, "Hello unnamed baby." They started to go towards the counter. Luke went behind the counter to work.

"Again, how cute!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"So how was your date?" Rory interrogated.

"Good."

"Did Luke do anything special?"

"No, why are you so interested?"

"I don't know. You two are having a baby now or something?" Rory covered up.

"So do you have a class tomorrow?" Lorelei asked.

"Nope, but can we get out of Friday night dinner? The Bid-a-Basket is tomorrow," Rory said non-chalantly.

"You will have to do it, they love you more."

"Fine."

"You will also have to tell them that you broke up with Logan and are now going out with Jess, which by the way, did not have a great impression on Emily."

"I have changed, I can go to dinner another time. See how much I changed! I offered to go to Friday Night Dinner!" Jess exclaimed.

"Yes, and I am very proud of you." Rory stated.

"Thank you." He gave Rory more coffee.

"Oh, me coffee," Lorelei said.

Luke came over, "No coffee Lorelei."

"Please?"

"No?"

"Come on."

"Now I have a different reason for why you shouldn't. I don't want our child to be deformed or something."

"Just a little won't hurt"

"Just a little won't, but over time, just a little will turn into a gallon."

"LUKE"

"Aww, how cute," Rory mocked.

"Decaf," Luke stated.

"Fine," Lorelei settled. She took a sip and stood up, "Ok, I am going back home, are you coming?" She asked Rory.

"Uh, yea, I have to talk to you about something," Rory said. She stood up, kissed Jess goodnight, and then left with Lorelei. They walked towards the house.

"Mom, I know we are doing this close thing, and I know you probably already know this, but I will say it anyway."

"You slept with Jess last night," Lorelei finished her sentence.

"Yup."

"I knew it was going to happen last night. It was totally obvious."

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome."

"So, what are you going to put in your basket?"

"Two stale…" Lorelei started, Rory finished with her saying "Pop Tarts and a slim jim."

"Yup," Lorelei said, "What about you?"

"I don't know."

"I strongly recommend my basket contents."

"Ok, I will consider it," Rory said sarcastically.


	15. Now that is just crazy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of those Characters - Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I do own most of the plot, if it was used on a different fanfic, I am not aware of this

**A/N: **I think you are right literaiever, I am going to add something to fix that in this chapter. Other than that, just read on. Oh, and this chapter is again dedicated to my friend Mat! Oh yea, and if this story had a theme song, it would be "It's all for you," By Sister Hazel, look up the lyrics and see why.

Later that night, Luke came home and went up to his and Lorelei's bedroom. Lorelei was in bed, but not asleep, just staring blankly at her ceiling.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I am not comfortable with her telling me everything. I still feel she is my little innocent Rory who thought boys were icky."

"This is the whole Jess and Rory thing?"

"Yea, how can I say I knew? I did know, but I am not okay with it. They barely know each other. They recently re-met like less than a week ago."

"I don't think he is going to hurt her."

"Neither do I, I am just afraid they are going too fast."

"Why don't you talk to her about it?"

"Luke, Luke, Luke," Lorelei said as she shook her head, "very funny."

"Ok, or not."

"We will figure it out."

"Talking to her might help though."

"Maybe."

* * *

Down in Rory's Room:

Rory was lying on her bed reading. She heard a tap and her window and went to open it.

"I couldn't stand not seeing you," Jess said through the window.

"Jess, I love you so much." Rory said, moving away allowing Jess to come in.

"I know," he smirked.

" 'O Romeo, Romeo, where fore art thou Romeo?'"

"She speaks, O, speak again, bright angel, for though art as glorious to this night."

"Ok, enough Shakespeare for right now."

"Thank you."

"So, that was very un-Jess of you."

"I've learnt to express my love."

"Ok, Romeo."

Jess leaned in and kissed Rory. Rory stepped back about 5 minutes later, "Wait, we cannot do this now."

"I know," Jess said kissing her again.

"You have to get back to the diner."

"Unfortunately, come here." He gave her a good-bye kiss and while he was climbing out the window he added, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

The next morning:

Rory woke up with a tap at her window. She got up to open it saying, "Jess, you really have to start a hobby or something." She opened and saw Logan standing there, "You really cannot be serious."

"Rory just let me explain."

"Explain what? Why you are such a jerk?"

"Rory, I just can't get over you. You were my first girlfriend. You do not know how much I gave up for you."

"No, Logan, I do not want to hear it." She said, closing the window, wishing Jess was there to beat him up.

Logan put his arm up to stop the closing of the window. "Rory, just let me explain."

"No, Logan," Rory screamed.

That got Luke downstairs, he didn't open up that morning because Jess was there.

"Rory."

"Logan, just leave," Rory said as Luke stormed into the room.

"What is going on?" Luke boomed.

"Nothing Luke, everything is fine, Logan was just leaving," Rory said, as she closed the window, "I am going to get dressed and go to the diner," Rory said like nothing just happened.

Luke just stood there, confused, "Ok," he walked out of the room.

Rory got dressed and went outside to walk to the diner. Right when she got off the porch, Logan bombarded her.

"Rory, I really didn't mean to hurt you or push you away," Logan said.

"Well too bad, you did," Rory replied looking straight.

"I just can't take not seeing you."

"Sure you can't. I wouldn't mind being your friend if you didn't pull that whole ultimatum on Jess."

"I thought it would be easier on me."

"I just don't want to hear it." Rory said as they reached the diner.

Jess looked up and saw Rory there yelling at Logan, "Dave I am stepping out side for 5 minutes." Jess ran outside, "Rory, is everything alright."

"Logan wants to explain himself, I just don't want to hear it."

"Rory, just give me 5 minutes." Logan demanded.

"I already did, just leave." Logan stared at Rory as Jess put his hand on her back and stayed behind her as they walked into the diner.

Jess left with, "I better not see you hurt her at all."

Logan never took his eyes at her because he knew that it was going to be his last time.

"So you handled that well," Jess said.

"I need coffee."

"I bet," he said handing her coffee.

"So not waking up with you beside me is not good."

"Really, cause I feel the same way."

"Coffee will be good with pancakes."

"Ok," Jess said as he called the order to Cesar, "So, no classes today?"

"Nope, but I do have to finish studying for finals."

"Just look over your notes and stuff, you already did the heavy studying last week."

"Good point. Hey, are you going to buy my basket?"

"Wait, that is today?" Jess joked.

"Funny. Are you going to?"

"I don't know, it matter what's in the basket."

"Jess!"

"The only town event I will ever take part of, again."

"Ok, I have to go home and make my basket."

"Bye," Jess leaned over the counter and kissed Rory.

* * *

The Gilmore household:

"Rory, turn down your Scissor Sisters," Lorelei yelled

"No, you turn down your Interpol," Rory retaliated.

"We have to choose one."

"Scissor Sisters."

"No, I am the owner of the house, so Interpol."

Rory was too distracted by making her basket perfect to argue, "Fine."

"Yay, I win!"

"Wow, what a victory," Luke chimed in, "I am going to the diner, I will see you two later."

"Bye Luke," Lorelei screamed from the bathroom.

"Bye Luke," Rory screamed from the kitchen. The kitchen was a mess from all the things that Rory made for her basket, well, more like opened for her basket. Rory went up to yell to her mother in the bathroom, taking a shower, "I am going out now, okay?"

"Did you leave my basket stuffers?"

"Yea, I also bought you a basket."

"Good girl, now tell Luke to make me a burger for after we are done with the bidding because neither of us will eat this."

"Okay, bye mom."

"Say hi to Jess for me."

"Funny, how do you know I am going over there."

"You are going to tell Luke to make me a burger."

"Fine, bye mom, again."

"Bye."

* * *

Diner:

Rory walked in. "Luke, Mom wants you to make a burger because what is in the basket, neither of you two will eat."

"Two pop tarts and a slim jim?" Luke asked.

"Yup."

"Okay," Luke looked nervous.

"She is definitely going to say yes, you do not have to worry," Rory tried to comfort him.

"Yea."

Jess then walked out of the stock room and saw Rory. His face lit up, "Can I take my break now?" He asked Luke.

"Yea, just come back after the auction and you guys eat."

"Don't worry Luke, relax." Jess said, as he grabbed Rory's hand and took her outside.

"Whoa, where are we going?" Rory asked as Jess dragged her off.

"For a walk," Jess said like she should already know.

"Jess?"

"I made you a car."

"Very funny," she noticed he was making fun of Dean.

"We are getting our spot for the auction."

"Getting away from the people?"

"Yes, I cannot stand it anymore."

Rory laughed, "You are doing well though."

"Thank you, so what did you make me?"

"It's a surprise."

"Fine, so Luke is really worked up about this proposal."

"Many do get worked up before they pop the question."

"I bet."

By then, Rory and Jess were just walking aimlessly around the town. Until the auction, they talked about nothing and everything, like normal.

* * *

The Auction:

"Sold for 30 dollars, next up we have this elegant Doose's market basket with a bandana interior."

"That's mine." Rory said.

"He is getting better at describing the baskets," Lorelei said.

"I know, but he should just say whose they are and save confusion."

"Ah, yes, the Appleman- Baker confusion of 2004."

"How could anyone forget that?"

"So, we will start the bidding at 10 dollars," Taylor said.

"He is also getting the prices right this year," Rory added.

"10 dollars," Jess raised his hand.

"Do I hear 15 Dollars?" Taylor asked the crowd.

Rory looked around the town square. She was happy that Logan wasn't there, there was no competing bid, and especially that there was no complications.

"Ok 10 dollars going once, 10 dollars going twice, sold for 10 dollars to the dark haired fellow in the back."

A smirk slapped across Jess's face. He was also happy for the same reasons as Rory.

"Up next we have Lorelei's basket."

"Hey, Rory, they used my name," Lorelei yelled to Rory as Rory started to walk off with Jess.

"Its your lucky day," Rory yelled back.

"Luckier than she knows," Jess whispered to Rory as he put his arm around her and guided her to the bridge.

"Wait, let's see how uncomfortable Luke is at bidding this."

"Okay."

"Do I hear 1 dollar?" Taylor asked.

"It is worth more than 5 dollars, Taylor!" Lorelei yelled.

"No, the basket isn't."

"Yet the person who does come with it is definitely worth more," Lorelei argued.

"Fine, do I hear 5 dollars."

"5 dollars," Luke bid.

"I've got 5 dollars, do I hear 10?" Taylor paused, "Okay 5 dollars going once, 5 dollars going twice."

"10 dollars"

"You got to be kidding me," Lorelei exclaimed.

"This isn't good," Jess whispered.

"Uh oh, what is Luke going to do?" Rory asked.

"No way," Luke said turning to see who it was, "You are dead Kirk, bet on Lulu's basket."

"NO," Kirk screamed.

"Withdraw your bid," Luke demanded as he stomped towards Kirk.

"NO,"

"KIRK"

"This is for buying Old Man Twickham's house."

"You bought that house," Lorelei exclaimed.

"Yea, I was going to talk to you about that and something else over our picnic, I will just let him have it because I do have a bag of fries, a burger, and a salad for yours truly."

"If you let him have it, I have to eat with him."

"Luke, I am willing to bid almost a quarter of a million dollars."

"That is just crazy," Lorelei exclaimed.

**A/N: **I felt all over the place when I wrote this. It seems unorganized, but the contents in it I think are amazing. I am really running out of ideas, but whatever.


	16. The chapter you have been wating for, no...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of those Characters - Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I do own most of the plot, if it was used on a different fanfic, I am not aware of this

**A/N:** So raise your hand if the reviewing and all that jazz wasn't working this weekend. If you actually raised your hand, I love you. That would be something I would do, and then I would be like, wow, you're smart! I realized that the last chapter was sort of dull/ unorganized. It is just setting up for this one. And what would it be if there wasn't anything stupid that Kirk did to mess everything up. And I was going to have it be one of Lorelei's ex's, but I have been doing that to Rory this whole story. I decided not to be that mean.

"Do I hear 15 dollars?" Taylor asked.

"15 dollars." Luke screamed as he held Kirk in a headlock.

"I've got 15 dollars, do I hear 20?"

"Hurry it up Taylor!" Luke screamed as he struggled to hold his hand over Kirk's mouth.

"15 dollars going once, 15 dollars going twice, Sold for 15 dollars to a Mr. Luke Danes."

Luke let Kirk go. Kirk screamed, "This is unfair Taylor, I demand a re-bid."

"No Kirk," Taylor yelled.

"But Taylor…" Kirk whined.

"Do I have to send you to your room?"

"I don't have a room, I don't even have a house."

"Do I have to tell everyone in this town not to bring you into their houses?" Taylor rephrased.

"No…" Kirk stomped off.

"That had to be the best bidding in years!" Rory exclaimed to Jess.

"I know! Well, except for about 3 years ago," Jess replied with a smirk.

"Well, the best bid that didn't involve me or you in it."

"That's better, okay, let's go," Jess said leading Rory toward the bridge again with his arm around her.

"Okay, you got the Luke bag?" Lorelei asked.

"Yup." Luke replied, palms sweaty as he adjusted his baseball hat for the 10th time in 5 minutes.

"Are you okay?" Lorelei asked suspiciously.

"Yea, just…just fine," Luke said as he took a deep breath.

"Okay, so what was this thing about Old Man Twickham's house?"

"Just wait a second, we are almost there," Luke said.

"Almost where?"

Luke walked Lorelei to his diner, which was closed. Luke motioned Lorelei to follow him behind the counter.

"Remember this," Luke said pointing to the side of the counter.

"Ah, when your dad did not have the pad and pen, you showed me this when…"

"When you came to help me paint."

"Was that the same day when I lost the chick?"

"Oh yea," Luke said, reaching underneath the counter to pull out a box full of broken pieces of a lamp.

"You kept it?" Lorelei asked astonished.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, we weren't together for one thing."

"I knew that we would someday."

"That early?"

"Hey, I kept the horoscope, didn't I?"

"Right, what is this all about, what does this have to do with the house?"

"Well, I have been thinking lately…"

"No, thinking," she adds sarcastically. Luke looks at her seriously. "Oh, we are being serious?" Lorelei asks.

"Well, umm, I've been thinking of us being together and how bad I felt when we were 'on a break'"

"Thanks Ross,"

"What I am trying to say…well," he reached into his pocket and Lorelei gasps, "Will you marry me?"

"Oh My Gosh!"

"Is that a yes?"

"That's and I am surprised that you asked first."

Luke looked at her confused.

"That's a yes," Lorelei said. Luke kisses her and all is well.

* * *

Jess and Rory, when they arrive at the bridge:

"So, are we actually going to eat this stuff?" Jess asked.

"No, I just saw whatever is in that container move," Rory stated.

"Okay, so pizza?"

"Yea," She said as Jess helped her up.

"So how do you think he proposed?" Jess asked.

"I have no clue, I cannot imagine Luke to do such a thing."

"Yea, I could definitely see Lorelei proposing before Luke got to it."

"So, if you had to pick two CDs out of your whole collection to save if your house was on fire, which ones would it be?" Rory asked, done with the previous subject.

"Ooo, tough question."

"And it has to be in one case, it could be like a couple CD's in one case"

"Ramones: Hey! Ho! Let's Go: The Anthology."

"Nice, and the second one?"

"One of my mix CDs because they have a bunch of songs I like on it from various artists."

"I would think it would be the Clash or something like that."

"Yea, well, I'm unpredictable, what can I say."

"I just can't wait for next year at Yale, you will be on the crew team and all," Rory said laughing out of nowhere.

"Haha," Jess started to laugh then said, "No."

They then passed the diner, to see Luke and Lorelei talking behind the counter.

"I am surprised the whole town aren't budging their noses against the window."

"Me too," Jess said looking around.

"Well, we did a good job of keeping our mouths shut."

"Yup"

"So, I take it she said yes."

"Huh."

"I am not surprised."

"Huh"

"Back to being old Jess?"

"Yup."

"So are you working on an article right now for your magazine?"

"Yea, reviewing a couple of albums and stuff."

"Anything good?"

"No, I'll let you listen to the misery later."

"Thank you," Rory said sarcastically.

"I try," Jess shrugged, "Oh, pizza, I am starving."

"Me too."

* * *

Luke's:

Lorelei started crying as her and Luke started to dance.

"Wait, I didn't step on your foot or anything?" Luke asked.

"No, but I am finally going to have the whole package family thing."

"Yea, you are."

"_We_ are."

"Yes, we are," Luke corrected himself.

"So should we get married before or after little Lorelei/ Lorelo comes out?"

"First, we are not naming our child Lorelei or any form of Lorelei. There are already two in this family. Second, nice way of putting it. And third, I truly don't care, just as long as we are getting married."

"How 'bout after, so we have at least nine months of planning and dress shopping will be easier."

"Sounds perfect."

Luke felt Lorelei tap her finger on his back, "Are you counting out when that is on your fingers?"

"Yup, grr, I lost my place, June, July, August…"

"February," Luke said.

"Wow, that is a long time."

"Yes it is."

"But a winter wedding."

"We like winter."

"Luke, I want to get married by next fall."

"I know you do."

"Your very calm about this."

"The hard part for me is already over, it's all down hill from there."

"No it isn't"

"Well, for a little bit, for me."

"Why do you say that?"

"I know you and Rory are going to want to plan the whole wedding."

"Good point."

"Are you tired of dancing yet?"

"No, Madeline is right behind you."

"Funny, very funny," Luke said as he stopped dancing.

"So, what was that before about old man Twickham's house?"

"Oh I totally forgot, well I really did not like that guy, the only reason I volunteered was so I could stay near the house so I could buy it."

"Why do you want that house?"

"If I wanted a family, that is the only house I would like to raise my family in."

"But money? It has to be a bitch to pay for."

"I have it, I really haven't spent my money on anything in like 15 years."

"Well, can we eat now?"

"Yes."

"Can I have coffee?"

"Decaf."

"Can I have real coffee?"

"No"

"But Luke…"

"I don't want to hear it, whatever is growing inside you is partially mine and I don't want it to have any abnormalities."

"Poopy head."

"At least I am letting you eat that horrible food."

"Fine, ooo, I cannot wait to tell Rory,"

Luke just got big eyes and looked away.

"LUKE! You told her, why? How? You should know I wanted to."

"They came in here and interrogated me and Jess saw the ring box and…"

"Luke, no, bad Luke."

"So lets set a date to our recently agreed wedding in the fall," Luke trailed off the topic.

"O, October 2nd"

"Random day?"

"You know me too well."

* * *

Pizza place with Rory and Jess:

"So cousins," Jess said.

"You really can't stop thinking about that."

"That, well, its just weird."

"Its only through marriage, its not like we are actual blood cousins."

"Rory, cousins."

"Jess, shut up."

"Rory, mean"

"Ok, that got old fast."

"I hate to be the one reminding you of this, but don't you have to study or something?"

"Shoot, my first exam is tomorrow."

"Saturday exam?"

"I know, its crazy."

"Are you going back tonight?"

"Unfortunately yes, and, though I would love it, you cannot come with me. I need a good nights sleep tonight."

"Darn,"

"I have an exam tomorrow, another one Sunday night, then two on Monday and I am done."

"Rory, that is three days."

"You can come Monday and help me take some boxes home."

"Rory, that is two days."

"Jess, what is two days compared to three years?"

"How poetic, and I guess you are right, but now that we have reconciled, I don't know if I could live without you for that long," his voice grew sarcastic.

"Jess…"

"Rory…"

"Okay, I really got to go now."

"At least let me walk you home."

"Fine, if you must," Rory said sarcastically.

"Huh, now, maybe I won't walk you home," Jess got up after he paid the bill.

"No, Jess, I am just kidding," she tugged on his arm.

"I don't know Rory…"

"Jess," she gave him the puppy-face.

"No, must resist, no, melting," Jess kidded as they walked out of the Pete's Pizza.

They walked back towards Rory's house, passing the diner on the way and looking through. They saw Luke and Lorelei still in there.

"I am not going to get into my apartment, now," Jess said.

"You can hang with me until they come home. We can watch a movie!"

"Fine, but I pick."

"No, not Almost Famous."

"I wasn't going to pick that."

"What were you going to pick?"

"Breakfast Club"

"Okay, flashback into the 80's instead of 60's"

**A/N**: Okay, so I will try updateing as much as possible, but finals are in two weeks, and I have a whole lot of projects due, so I will try.


	17. Summer Begins

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of those Characters - Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I do own most of the plot, if it was used on a different fanfic, I am not aware of this

**A/N:** So, I will try to update as much as possible, but the week after next I will have exams and then right after that I am going to Italy for a week and a half. I am planning on about 4 more chapters until then. That is only because I will not have a social life this weekend.

The next morning:

Rory woke up and looked around at her surroundings. The TV was still on, she was on the couch in her living room, lying next to Jess. She turned to see the clock, it was 9:45 AM. She got up, careful not to wake Jess, and went upstairs to see if her mom and Luke came home. She peeked into their room, bed was made; there was no sign of them coming home last night. Rory's face grew into disgust, not wanting to know what they did last night. She went back down stairs, to find Jess starting to sit up on the couch.

"Good morning," she said.

"Oh no," he stated.

"What?"

"They didn't come home last night."

"You knew that automatically, I had to go upstairs to see."

"Well, the TV is on, and your mom would of turned that off."

"Good point."

"And I slept over, and they didn't wake me to go home."

"Also, another good point."

"Ugh," Jess sighed.

"Now what?"

"I hope whatever they did was not in _my_ apartment."

"Okay, we are getting off this subject."

"So, you want to go to diner to get breakfast?" Jess said happy to change the subject.

"Sure."

* * *

Luke's:

"Hello my darling daughter," Lorelei greeted Rory as she walked into the door. Lorelei was already sitting at the counter.

"Where were you last night?" Rory asked.

"At my inn, I rented a room, we rented a room,"

"Ew, I don't want to know," was all Rory said as her face squished in disgust.

"Yes, not in my apartment," Jess cheered as he walked behind the counter to get Rory some coffee.

"Can I have some?" Lorelei asked.

"If that is for coffee, the answer is no." Luke screamed from the back.

"This pregnant thing wasn't as fun as I remembered it."

"It was fun?" Rory asked.

"No, but I could drink coffee."

"I am surprised you aren't acting weird at all, with the lack of coffee."

"Me too, its like I am dropping it cold turkey."

"So pancakes?" Jess asked Rory.

"Yes," Rory replied with a grin and smiled watching him walk into the kitchen.

"Aw, he knows what you like for breakfast and you can't stop watching him," Lorelei giggled.

"Aw, there is an engagement ring on your finger and you haven't told me that you were engaged yet."

"Luke told you."

"Luke told you that he told me?"

"Yea."

"He thought you would get mad."

"How mad can I get right now, I am engaged!"

"So, details…"

"Ok, he was all awkward trying to get us to eat in the diner."

"Of course he was awkward, its Luke," Rory stated.

Lorelei went on filling in all the details of last night, well, almost all the details. What daughter would want to hear that? Lorelei was so excited, she forgot to look around to make sure no one would listen to her. Unfortunately, Ms. Patty and Babette were gossiping at the closest table over brunch.

"….So I cracked a Friends joke after that comment…" Lorelei continued.

"Lorelei, I would stop saying the details of your night last night and look behind you," Jess pointed out.

Lorelei turned around and saw Babette and Ms. Patty pretending to go back to some random conversation.

"Shit," Lorelei exclaimed, "I wanted to announce it in like the town square or something extreme because I knew the town was waiting for this."

"Well, I guess the old fashion way is cool also," Rory said, "Go back to the details," Rory was totally into the story.

"Rory, hunny, I don't want the town to know _everything_ that happened last night."

"Neither do I," Rory caught on.

"I second that," Jess said as he gave Rory pancakes.

"And I don't want you telling people that," Luke added as he started to refill coffees.

"So, finish the details," Babette screamed.

"Fine," Lorelei gave in, not in the mood to argue.

"He then got all annoyed and shoved out the box and popped the question."

"Aw," Babette, Ms. Patty, and Rory said in unison.

Luke blushed and sighed. Jess just laughed at how uncomfortable Luke was.

"Hey, Jess, I can make you uncomfortable easily, I would not laugh anymore," Luke said.

Jess then thought if he should test him or not, what they hell, Jess continued laughing.

"Do you guys want to hear what Jess said when he first saw Rory in like a year?" Luke asked the girls.

"Yes!" Babette, Ms Patty, and Lorelei said.

"You already know," Rory said to her mom.

"I want to see Jess's face," she whispered back.

"Well, he said he couldn't live without her and that he would be strong and if the only way to get back with her would be moving back, what they hell."

"Aw," The girls said in unison, including Rory.

Jess blushed, then saw Rory aw-ing. "Wait, why are you saying aw-ing?"

"Its just so cute from my perspective now."

That just brought on more awes from the chorus of Babette, Ms. Patty, and Lorelei, which grew when Jess kissed Rory.

"Luke, why can't you be more like Jess?" Lorelei asked, surprised saying that.

"Because I speak in full sentences, not a delinquent, and am very good looking," Luke joked.

"Funny," Jess sarcastically said sitting next to Rory eating.

"I never thought the day would come," Rory stated as she took a bite of her burger.

Jess gave her a puzzled look.

"The day that you and Luke would be compared, but you being the better one."

"Again, funny," She stated sarcastically.

"Of course, in my eyes you were always better than Luke…" Rory tried covering up.

"Yea, I bet." Jess went on being sarcastic.

"Jess, I was just kidding."

"I don't want to hear it Rory," Jess joked.

"You are one mischievous boy."

"No, I am not…I am a mischievous man."

Rory giggled, then a thought popped into her head, which of course she stated. "Wait, Mom, you didn't say if you and Luke set a date or anything."

"We are thinking about this fall," Lorelei said.

"That soon?" Rory asked.

"Well, it either has to be soon or like 9 months later," Lorelei joked, completely regretting what she said, hoping Babette and Ms. Patty would not catch on.

"LORELEI!" Babette screamed, "You're pregnant!"

"Shh," Lorelei tried calming them down.

"That is why you can't have coffee," Ms. Patty put it all together.

"Uh-oh," Lorelei saw the ricochet about to happen around town.

"What big news Patty, she is engaged and pregnant, we must start telling people soon," Babette was about to have a meltdown.

"No, please, we aren't ready to tell the town yet." Lorelei pleaded.

"You're kidding, we overheard the greatest news that ever hit this town…ever. And we cannot share it?" Ms. Patty was about to die.

"We promise we will tell the soon, just not yet." Luke chimed in, trying to save Lorelei.

Rory and Jess just looked at each other, surprised at Luke and Lorelei trying to stop Babette and Ms. Patty from gossiping. Jess just smirked and enjoyed the show that was coming upon them.

"Luke, no, its like telling Merlyn or Gandalf not to use their magic," Babette was astonished.

"Or telling Taylor not to be crazy," Ms. Patty laughed.

"That is a good one Patty," Babette said.

"Hey, yours was intellectual," Ms. Patty said.

"You guys just can't," Lorelei was pretty much on her knees begging.

"Hunny, we will try our best, that is all we can say," Babette said as Ms. Patty nodded.

This astonished Rory, her mother got Babette and Ms. Patty to keep their mouth's shut! Luke took a step back when he heard that they would try their best. Jess just shook his head and smirked when he went back to his food.

"Wow, really?" Lorelei was surprised herself.

"If it means that much to you…" Ms. Patty started.

"Oh, thank you, thank you very much. It means a lot to me…us" Lorelei was grateful.

* * *

Later that night:

"So, do you really have to go now?" Jess asked with pleading eyes.

"Well, my first exam is tomorrow, and I haven't opened up a book since class…" Rory started.

"When are you done with your exams?"

"Wednesday."

"That day is common between us."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Okay, call me everyday or I'll come looking for you," Jess said right before he gave her a small peck and helped her in her car and closed the door. Jess's smile faded as he walked back to the diner. What was he going to do without Rory? Ah, yes, try to see Ms. Patty and Babette attempt to keep this secret.

* * *

The Diner:

Jess walked in from saying goodbye to Rory.

"Jess, work, now," Luke said busily.

"Fine," he moped over to behind the counter, Luke whizzed passed him. The diner was full on this Saturday night.

Ms. Patty and Babette walked in, looking like they were about to burst. Jess just smirked and found a way not to be depressed that Rory wasn't around.

* * *

That Wednesday (A/N: I hope I am not going to fast):

Nothing really happened the last couple days. Ms. Patty and Babette did not burst yet, they still retain the amazing secret. Then, obviously, Luke and Lorelei did not tell either of their secrets yet. Rory and Jess talked on the phone everyday. Rory felt she exceeded on all her exams.

Rory got up when she heard the knock at her door. She was happy he came to pick her up, she was happy to go home, she was happy that she was going to be able to spend more time with everyone, especially Jess. She opened the door. Jess barged in and picked her up and spun her around.

"I've missed you so much!" Rory said after Jess put her down finally.

"I've missed you, too."

"So, they are telling everyone tonight?" Rory asked about her mother and Luke.

"Yea, town meeting, if we don't hurry, we will miss it."

* * *

The town meeting:

Taylor hit the gavel against his podium.

"How much do you think he loves doing that?" Lorelei asked Luke.

Luke adjusted his hat, "Wha…What?"

"Luke is nervous!"

"I'm surprised you aren't, and where is our backups?" Luke looked around the room.

"They will be here soon."

"They better."

Taylor went on about the profits from the bid-a-basket auction and the hoodlums that messed up something-or-another. Jess and Rory walked in.

"Whoa, what are you doing here?" Taylor asked, looking at Jess.

Jess pointed to himself, looked behind him and said "Me?"

"Yea,"

"I'm technically part of the town now."

"So, you wouldn't be caught dead here."

Rory covered up for him, "I wanted to go and convinced him to go." They sat next to Lorelei and Luke.

"Fine, back to business, does anyone have any announcements?"

Rory elbowed her mom when she didn't say anything, her mom elbowed back, which made Rory scream, "Ow." That resulted in the whole room's eyes on them.

"Now is a great time," Rory whispered.

"Fine," Lorelei said, "I have an announcement," Lorelei said as she stood up.

Screeches were heard from Ms. Patty and Babette. They were happy that they would not have to hold the secret anymore.

"Luke and I have an announcement I mean," Lorelei corrected herself.

There were discussions amongst the audience.

"Actually two," she started stalling.

Luke finally built up the never to stand up and help her. "Well, first of all, we…we…" He didn't know which one to say first.

"We're engaged!" Lorelei finished, as Luke took her hand.

There was a roar throughout the crowd.

Lorelei yelled, "Uh, that's not it."

The crowd silenced.

"We are also, well she is…." Luke started again.

"We are going to have a baby!" Lorelei finished for him…again.

The crowd's roar grew louder. Taylor hit the gavel so much and so hard that he broke it. The crowd silenced immediately.

"Well, this news, wow, I don't know what to say?" Taylor was astonished.

"Congratulations?" Lorelei offered as she took her seat.

"Okay, we have to pick out names first, then a wedding date." Taylor demanded.

"This is a messed up version of My Big Fat Greek Wedding," Lorelei whispered to Rory.

"Taylor, what are you doing?" Luke screamed.

"Well, you two are the town couple."

"What?"

"You two knew that we have ultimate control over all you decisions on these two things," Taylor said like they should of known.

"Taylor, you passed the line, you are not going to be living when I am through with you," Luke got up and started storming towards Taylor. Taylor ran away from Luke.

"Luke, okay, congratulations, we won't plan anything you don't want us to plan," Taylor said when Luke caught up to him.

"This summer is going to be very eventful," Jess said sarcastically to Rory.

"Oh, big fun, planning a wedding!" Rory said with excitement.

"Okay, never mind," Jess whispered.

**A/N**: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, a lot is going on this week, and next week, and the week after that. I probably will update one chapter over that time. I'm going to have the story pick up at fall now, since it will be kind of dull over the summer. I will have a recap chapter though, or would you rather have it left to your imagination? You decide.


	18. Fall in more ways than one

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of those Characters - Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I do own most of the plot, if it was used on a different fanfic, I am not aware of this

**A/N:** Okay…so to make it easier to understand. The beginning of this chapter just describes what happened over the summer and then will pick up at the beginning of Yale, junior year. Well, this story kind of jumped the shark…I can even say that. But I like writing randomly about it…wait should I end it? I have no clue right now. I have no clue what I am writing anymore to tell you the truth….REVIEW to tell me where to take it because if you don't I will have no idea what to write. I realized that I wasn't the only one not updating recently so that made feel not so bad. I am sorry, exams are this week. I've been studying my ass off. Well, in 2 days I am leaving for Italy, so I won't be able to update after this for another 2 weeks. Sorry kiddies!

The summer in Jess's POV:

I sometimes think that this was all a dream, and that I will wake up in my shitty apartment in New York. I still can't believe what happened about 4 months ago. My heart still stands still when I first see her. Now that we are living together, I am surprise I haven't died. Well, what happened over the summer? We moved in together. Nothing much happened actually. Just a lot of lying around, reading, listening to music, and sleeping. They all (Rory, Lorelei, and Luke) were planning the wedding like it was the last thing they will do.

"Now, go through the checklist and make sure we didn't forget anything," Rory yelled to her mother who was upstairs in her house.

"We packed to move, I brought all the wedding stuff to the inn, Luke is at the apartment, I don't know what else."

"I made an extensive list and you just narrowed it down…did you pack everything? Did you make sure you have everything for the wedding? Are you sure Luke has everything he needs?"

"Sure."

"Sure? SURE? This is unbelievable, I am not letting you plan any wedding of mine," Rory blurted.

"Wedding? What wedding? Are you thinking of marrying Jess now?" Lorelei teased.

"MOM!" Rory got annoyed.

"Aww, Rory and Jess sitting in a tree," Lorelei started singing.

"I'm leaving, and I don't care if you forget anything, and I will not be the maid of honor," Rory tested.

"Fine, but you will be the maid of honor,"

"And why is that?"

"Because your future husband is the best man," Lorelei giggled.

"Okay, I'm leaving, and I decided to call disown you,"

"You got that backwards hun, you can't disown me, but I can…" Lorelei was cut off by the front door slamming. Lorelei smiled and walked back into her room.

* * *

Luke's Diner: 

"Coffee?" Jess asked as Rory took a seat at the counter.

"This wedding is going to be the last of me, and definitely," Rory replied as she dropped her head to her arms which were folded on the counter.

"Well, just think, you will be away from all this in a week, at Yale, with me, and the wedding over."

"Ahh, it seems impossible right now to be away from all this chaos." Rory said with her head still in her arms.

"RORY, did I do everything I needed to do before I get married?" Lorelei yelled as she ran into the Diner.

"This is horrible, I cannot take it anymore, Jess, help!" Rory was hyperventilating.

"Lorelei, I am sure you did everything on your list before you get married, now leave Rory alone," Jess tried.

"Aww, Rory's future husband is standing up for her," Lorelei teased, and then looked away when she realized what she said.

Rory's head went back into her arms. Jess's face turned as red as Rory's red shirt. He studdered, "Wh..Wh…What?"

"Just kidding around," Lorelei tried to cover.

"O..Okay, I need to, go, get something, or just leave right now," Jess went into the kitchen.

"Now, that was funny!" Lorelei laughed.

"No, that was terrifying. Now I have to explain to him about how crazy you are and try to convince him I am not thinking of that yet."

"No you don't, just let it blow over."

"Fine, and yes, you did do everything you needed to before getting married."

"Now how many men have I slept with?"

"Mom, ew, leave." Rory said pointing out the door.

"No, you leave…"

"Just don't talk to me anymore," Rory said putting her head on her folded arms again.

"Rory's upset?" Lorelei asked.

"No, Rory's tired because Lorelei kept her up all night making sure she didn't forget anything."

"Wait making sure Lorelei didn't forget anything or Rory forget anything?" Lorelei joked.

"I don't get it."

"Okay I got to go and start, I don't know, well, hang until like my wedding tomorrow?" Lorelei said like an air head/valley girl and tilted her head.

"Now that is a good movie."

"What?"

"Clueless."

"Okay, well, bye."

"Bye."

"What was that all about?" Jess came out when it was safe.

"My mother going crazy with her pre-wedding jitters."

"Oh, that's all?….Good."

"So what are we doing tonight? Our last night not being cousins."

"We decided we wouldn't say anything about that."

"Yea, it just got weird."

"Just got? It's been weird."

"Okay, so movie? Pizza?"

"Yea, but where? Luke is taking over the apartment, your mom is still at your house…"

"What about the house Luke just bought?"

"Will they care?"

"Will they know?"

"Good point," Jess said as he looked at his watch, "I get off in an half an hour, I will meet you there, but instead of pizza, I'll just grab two burgers from here and let you pick out whatever movie you'd like."

"Yay!" Rory said jumping up, giving Jess a kiss, and then went skipping off to the movie rental store.

Jess smirked and went back to work.

"Aww, aren't you two cute?" Luke said smiling as he walked down from the apartment.

"Hey, I could be doing that all day to you tomorrow, you are getting married, remember?"

"How 'bout I let you leave early and you say nothing tomorrow?"

"Deal, See you tomorrow, when you are all dressed up and ready for the wedding, _your_ wedding." Jess smirked walking towards the door.

"Tomorrow, aren't you coming back to the apartment?"

"Maybe."

"Wait, where are you staying?"

"Maybe" Jess said when he walked out the door. He rushed towards the movie rental place.

* * *

Movie Rental place: 

"Rory?" Jess said in a louder tone.

"Yes?" Rory said, looking around for Jess.

"Oh, there, okay, Luke let me go early, but I forgot to get the burgers. I would have gone back in there, but I cracked a joke and Luke kept asking questions…"

"We will get pizza."

"Good, did you pick the movie yet?"

"Garden State?"

"Better than others, never saw it yet."

"You never saw garden state!" Rory exclaimed when she started to pay for the movie.

"Yea, you never saw garden state?" Kirk asked as he gave Rory the receipt.

"No, I never saw Garden State," Jess stated.

"That is just unhealthy," Kirk yelled as they walked out.

"He is just unhealthy," Jess said.

"Yes, yes he is. So pizza then the house." Rory said

"Wait do you have a key to it?"

"The pizza?"

"No, the house, silly."

"Yes"

"They gave you a key and not me? I'm appalled."

"They said…uh….to share the key with you?" Rory covered up.

"Nice try."

* * *

Luke's Apartment: 

Luke put on his tuxedo for the next day to make sure everything fit. He took a deep breath as he looked in the mirror. Unlike the previous marriage, this one is going to stick, he finally found her, more like he finally won her.

* * *

Lorelei's House: 

Lorelei looked around the house, make sure Rory wasn't hiding out there. She closed her door and went to the hanger that hung her dress. She tried it on, not to make sure it fit though. She has secretively been doing this ever since she got the dress, 2 months ago. She thought, _This is going to be the last time before the wedding._ She, too, took a deep breath. She finally is going to have "the whole package."

**A/N:** Can you say cheesy? I know, I know. I even admit it. I apologize for all you who have to read that. I am feeling very uncreative because of these damn exams this week. I probably won't write another one for another 2 weeks because I am going on vacation. Oh, I don't want to sound like those other authors who beg for reviews, but now I see what they are talking about. Seriously, my last review was like a while a go.


	19. Luke and Lorelei's Wedding

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of those Characters - Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I do own most of the plot, if it was used on a different fanfic, I am not aware of this

**A/N:** For all of you who are worrying, don't worry, I will be more creative and not be too afraid to continue with this story. All ideas on where I should take the story are appreciated greatly. For all you wondering, Italy was fun. I did miss my computer though, and the English language. Who is really mad at me that it took me this long to update? Haha, I am mad at my self to not have the creativity. I apologize to all who feel they want to kill me. Oh, I had to reread my story because I needed to refresh my memory. I just realized, I am such a bad writer. I have so many mistakes. So here is the chapter you Luke and Lorelei fans have been waiting for:

"RORY! Where are you? Wake up, I am getting married today. In 14 hours. In 14 hours I will be Mrs. Lucas Danes. What a great name! Ror? Where are you?" Lorelei screamed as she ran from her room, down the stairs, into Rory's room. It was 2 in the morning. She rushed to the bed to find it empty. "Not a good idea to scare me or have me upset on my wedding day," she declared to the empty room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in old man Twickham's house:

The TV was black and white. The way it always is when you get to the end of a movie. Jess and Rory were fast asleep on the couch, oblivious of the world. Forgetting what was happening in the day to come. They felt they had their own _Brand New Colony_. **A/N:** A Postal Service Song. Rory shifted in her sleep. Her head was resting on Jess's (fully clothed) chest. Jess woke up. He looked up to find the huge weight on top of him being Rory. This made him smile; he is always happy waking up with Rory. He then put together his surroundings. Where he was, what day it was, and _what time it was_! He jumped, which of course woke up Rory.

"What? What's going on, where are we?" Rory awoke.

"We are in Luke and Lorelei's soon to be house, it is about 2:30 in the morning. It is the day of the wedding," Jess replied.

"Shit, my mom is probably already up, not being able to sleep, worried where the hell I am."

"Or, she could just be asleep, dreaming about her big day."

"Jess, think about who you are talking about." Rory said getting up, "We got to go, like now."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

"I am coming with you then," Jess demanded as they were out the door and Rory was locking up.

"No, my mother is going to be rattling on about how she is going to be Mrs. Lucas Danes."

"Good point, I will see you later then." Jess said. He then quickly kissed Rory and started walking off, he turned his head and added, "If you need anything call me."

"And you are not going to walk me home? You are not a good John Cusak. The John Cusak in all those high school movies that is." Rory rambled as she when her separate way towards her own home.

* * *

Gilmore's House:

Rory walked inside. Surprised seeing no lights on and no Lorelei on the couch, she jumped to the conclusion that Lorelei was still fast asleep. Rory then trotted off to her own room. Just as she was going to get comfortable, there was a knock at her window.

As she opened it she said, "Jess, she isn't even awake. I just want to sleep for later."

"She is awake. She is at the apartment, with Luke. She is freaking out about you." Jess replied right as she opened the window.

"Okay, I am coming," She started running to the door.

"Nice PJ's." Jess stated, looking at her pj's with duckies all over them.

"Thank you, so what did you say to her when you got in?" Rory asked.

"Well, I didn't really go in. I heard them talking from the diner. I ran out from there."

"Great, you could have saved her so much more agony." Rory stated.

"Yes, but, I was afraid to face some yelling alone."

"Good point."

* * *

Luke's Apartment:

"Lorelei, now that we got the whole 'Rory is missing' problem settled, you can leave now. This is bad luck." Jess and Rory heard Luke say from the diner.

"First of all, we didn't get that settled. We didn't find her yet. And second of all, BAD LUCK! THAT IS ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT NOW!" They heard Lorelei scream as they started up the stairs.

"How do you know she didn't get home yet? No one is there…." Luke was interrupted as Jess and Rory walked through the door.

Rory was bombarded by her mother's hug. "Hi mom, good to see you are not mad."

"Not mad! Where were you? You knew I would need you this night. You knew I would wake up in the middle of the night, all excited." Lorelei yelled. Luke couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry, fell asleep." Rory apologized.

"Okay," Lorelei was happy to have the whole 'Rory is missing' weight taken off her shoulders, "now you have to talk me into actually going through with this marrying Luke. How much money did you say Miss Patty was paying us?" She smirked.

"Not funny Lorelei." Luke said.

"It kinda is." Lorelei stated heading out the door.

"Okay, so I'll see you later?" Jess asked.

"Yea, we will sneak out of those two chains and find a way to hang in the morning." Rory said as she gave him a kiss goodbye.

"Not possible" Lorelei screamed from the stairs.

"So that was what you meant, huh, Jess? I should've warned you." Luke stated, going back to bed.

* * *

Later that morning, in Luke's:

"Okay, Luke, you shouldn't be working today," Rory said as she sat at the counter.

"And you shouldn't be here. Where is Lorelei?" Luke responded.

"She sent me on a coffee run. She is going nuts because…well, you should know why." Luke nodded as Rory explained. "I just went because I needed a break from her. Good luck, those are my words of advice for the rest of you life."

"Thanks, I'll cherish it." Luke said, getting her coffee. "Oh, and Jess is upstairs. You can go up and see him, take this." He handed her coffee.

"You read my mind." Rory said getting up, just as Jess walked down.

"Hey, Rory," He gave her a kiss, "Escaped from the wraths of Lorelei?"

"Yea, I have a lot of time, she is so worked up. And I am surprised you aren't Luke," Rory said.

"Jess gave me some _stuff_." Luke said nonchalantly.

"No I didn't. Luke you are crazy." Jess said.

"I am just happy that I am going through with this. I am not scared. I got my worrying over before the proposal."

"Good point." Rory said, "You were freaking out then. I was kind of looking forward to see how freaked out you will get today."

"Thanks," Luke said as he went to get some orders.

"So, Rory, what do you have planned for today, before the wedding?" Jess asked.

"I was thinking we could find Dave and Lane," Rory replied, "and just hang out before the big night."

"And you really think you have that much time?" Jess asked.

"No, but this will all be over with tonight."

"Okay, go back to Lorelei, she will kill you."

"I am already dead, I can't bring her any coffee." Rory said, and with a kiss, she went back home.

* * *

Later that day, at the Dragonfly:

"Michelle, since I am in the wedding, I cannot do anything for it, except get ready," Lorelei said calmly.

"But Lorelei…" Michelle whined.

"NO!"

"Fine, I will ask Sookie," Michelle trailed off.

"Mom, you have to get ready now," Rory said, breaking out the hair supplies.

"I am getting ready, emotionally," Lorelei stated.

"Okay, can you do that as you physically get ready?"

"Dirty."

"Not now." Rory said as she was disgusted.

"Fine, pass the h air brush."

"Victory!"

"Don't you have to get ready also?" Lorelei asked.

"Already did!"

"Where is your dress?"

"Oh, yea that will help," Rory realized.

"Since you are pretty much done, I need you to go out and make sure Michelle doesn't ruin everything or anything. I will be fine alone, but, if Sookie isn't working on the worlds greatest cake, she can come and help," Lorelei said.

"Okay, I am off," Just as Rory opens the door, she finds Sookie running around, "SOOKIE!"

"RORY!" Sookie replies, "How's Lorelei, anyone need help?"

"Are you not working on anything else?"

"Nope, I'm all done with the cake and coffee ice cream."

"Go help my mom, I have to find Michelle."

"I saw him by the chuppa last."

* * *

On the way to the Chuppa, outside:

"So, weddings." Jess yells towards Rory.

"Hey Jess, I have to go and make sure Michelle isn't ruining anything," Rory said, in a hurry.

"I'll come."

"By the way, you look great in that tux."

"I know, you don't look to shabby yourself," Jess replied

"Thank you, I think?"

"As a matter of fact, you look wonderful."

"Whoa, that is completely out of character," Rory was surprised.

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to go back to be old Jess?" Jess asked.

"No, you can stay being this one for a while."

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome?"

"Oh, there's Michelle, with chairs, yelling at someone with a dove." Jess pointed out.

"Okay, I have to go, I'll find you later?" Rory asked.

"Yea, go, before he does something stupid."

* * *

Finally, The wedding:

Jess and Rory walking down the aisle.

"Again, may I say how stunning you look?" Jess asked, very chivalry-like.

"Seriously, what have you done with my boyfriend," Rory asked jokingly.

As they reached the end of the isle, Rory started walking off towards her side, but Jess didn't let go of her hand. She bounced back towards him. He kissed her (how nice?). Right in front of Luke, where he cleared his throat and said, "Sorry, but, its Lorelei's and my day, way to steel the thunder."

"Sorry uncle Luke," Jess said.

Rory pointed to Jess and said, "He started it." And they separated to their sides of the chuppa.

Jess patted Luke's back, Luke turned around and gave him a dirty look. Jess just went back to staring at Rory.

The wedding march began. Luke looked up, happily. Richard with Lorelei clinging to his arm started down the aisle. Over the summer, they had a discussion with Richard, getting him to actually approve of the wedding and even taking part of it. The ceremony began.

* * *

The reception:

"Now, you being the best man, have to give a speech," Rory said, sitting next to Jess.

"I know, I am prepared," Jess stated.

"and you didn't let me see it?" Rory asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprised," Jess said taking a deep breath. Waiting for everybody to be situated in their seats. "Okay, here goes nothing," Jess said as he stood up, still not letting go of Rory's hand. Once standing, somehow everybody's attention was on Jess.

"Well, I know one of my obligations of being the best man is to give a speech. And if you know me, well, that is totally not something I will do. But, Rory here can tell you, I haven't been acting myself all day. That was probably in preparation to saying this speech," The crowd laughed at his weak jokes, "The only think I really wrote about was music. So, this is going to be fun!" The crowed roared. "The new _Fall Out boy _Cd may not be like the rest…oh wait, wrong speech." There was laughter in the audience. "So, Luke, Uncle Luke, Lucas…"

"Just get to it Jess," Luke yelled, hand on Lorelei's hand.

"Fine, well, you took me in when no one else wanted me. Gave me a chance to start over. You have to be the most reliable person ever. Even though you probably thought you didn't shape me up that well when I was here in my younger years. You succeeded. I am back, going to college, doing it not only for Rory here, or myself, but you also. Hell, you even helped me out, giving me those books. You know, the ones at Liz's wedding. That helped you…."

"JESS!" Luke screamed.

"Oh, yea, not talking about those," The crowed grew suspicious, "Maybe later when he becomes drunk he will tell you."

"JESS!" Luke was about to get up.

"Moving on to Lorelei," Jess stated, the crowed again giving in to his weak jokes. "I know at the beginning you had doubts, but that was my fault. I really didn't help it running away from you daughter. I just want to thank you for giving me a second chance. This time, I promise you I won't screw up. I want to thank you also, you are the most….well, how do I put this? I want to say craziest, but that isn't it. That seems negative. You are positively crazy," The crowed again roared with laughter. "I know I am not the greatest at giving this speech. So, I will surprise Rory, by making her talk now."

"Jess, no, I have nothing prepared." Rory said, as Jess pulled her up. "Whoa, Okay, that really was a surprise. I guess I'll take over where Jess left off. Mom, Lorelei Sr., well that just makes you sound old, which you aren't" She added quickly as the audience laughed. "Your ways of parenthood are amazing. Sometimes you…." Rory said her amazing speech about how her mother is grand. She used some Yale-ian smart words like plethora instead of a lot. Then she even said something about Luke, "Luke, you were always the father figure in my life. You were the one that taught me how to ride a bike instead of my own father who was never around." This brought tears to Lorelei's', Lukas', and even Rory's' eyes. She ended it with, "To the bride and groom," as she raised her glass, as the guests mimicked her.

After eating a plethora of food, the p-a-r-t-a-y began. The DJ (Lane) invited Lorelei and Luke for their first dance as husband and wife. (**A/N:** I will let you pick what their first song is going to be, just so you won't be mad at me for taking so much time on writing this even though I already did.) "Lorelei and Luke will now also like for everyone else to join them. And this to be the first dance of Rory and Jess as cousins, Lorelei made me say that," Lane added a couple moments into the song.

"Rory, I will not encourage this behavior by dancing," Jess said as Rory pulled him to the dance floor.

"Just stop being a baby and dance," Rory said, using all her might to drag Jess.

Lane got off her pedestal of being the DJ, and dragged Dave to dance. A couple of songs later, Lane's band did a set with a bunch of Lorelei's favorite cover songs, but no one that has ever dressed as a pirate in the 80's for Luke.

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update. I had major writers block. I have no muse anymore. But I am trying. I hope you still like it though.


	20. Longest one Yet!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of those Characters - Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I do own most of the plot, if it was used on a different fanfic, I am not aware of this

**A/N: **So I had a song picked out that I would use for their first dance, but I totally forgot. I was going to share it to you guys here, but again, I forgot. Well, a couple announcements: Seekergirl17: If you will view her comment (I am assuming you are a girl having that in your name), it says something about the Friday Night Dinners. When I read this comment I realized that I have been forgetting to put that in here, I apologize, I really think I have lost my mind. Oh, and I will try my best at writing those b/c I think I might not be that good at that.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rory's room, the morning after the wedding:

Jess awoke finding he cuddling Rory in a very comfortable position. He turned to look at the clock, which seemed to scream 10:13 am. "Oh, shit." He said as he tried to wake up Rory. "Ror…Rory…RORY."

"What is it?" Rory said very tiredly.

"We are supposed to say goodbye to the newlyweds in 2 minutes."

"SHIT!"

They got up and scrambled around for their clothing. They ran to the new Danes' house. (Not old man Twickham's house anymore). Jess and Rory barged in. Jess looked at his watch, 10:17. "Two minutes late, are they going to kill us?" Jess asked.

"Where are they anyway?" Rory asked. They looked around the house, their bags were still next to the door. "MOM! LUKE!" Rory yelled up to them.

"We weren't the only ones who had a wild night last night." Jess stated.

"Ew, that is your uncle and my mother you are talking about," Rory said disgusted.

"Okay, I need to go wash my mouth out with soap, I will be right back," Jess said as he walked in the direction of the bathroom.

"No, I am not going up there alone." Rory said pointing towards their bedroom.

"And I am not going up there at all"

"How are we going to wake them up?"

"Get Miss Patty? I am sure she won't mind at all!"

"Jess!"

"We walk to the top of the stairs, hope the door is closed, then throw rocks at the door."

"When you say we, do you mean you."

"Yes, you will walk…."

"NO! I meant that you mean I," Rory tried to explain.

"Okay, trying to avoid a really bad conversation, we are doing this together," Jess said, going outside, getting two rocks, grabbing Rory's hand, they walked up the stairs hesitantly, "Scream something."

"No, you scream something," Rory replied.

"It was my idea."

"Exactly!" Rory screamed.

"Thank you." Jess smirked as Rory rolled her eyes.

"Mom! Luke!" Rory screamed.

"Now that is a good girl."

"They cannot hear us."

"Or they are just not responding."

"This experience can, and will, be scaring."

"Scream something about coffee," Jess said.

"Hey, we should get coffee after this!" Rory said in a loud voice.

"Did I hear coffee?" They heard Lorelei say from her room.

"Mom, you and Luke are late." Rory screamed.

"Why are we talking through a wall? Wait, I figured that one out myself. Luke, honey, wake up. We are going to miss our plane." Lorelei said.

Everyone said their goodbyes when Luke and Lorelei finally came downstairs.

"Rory, now, don't do anything stupid, like, well you know, just be smart," Lorelei said as she hugged her daughter.

"Okay mom, same goes for you," Rory replied.

"Like I will ever do something stupid!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I am withholding coffee from her, I can talk her into many things, like not calling random people's names in crowded areas!" Luke said as he hugged Rory, very awkwardly.

"I only did that once!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"Once is too many times to do that," Luke said.

"Okay, you, watch Rory, and make sure she won't do anything crazy," Lorelei said as she politely hugged Jess.

"Same with you and Luke," Jess responded as he shook Luke's hand.

"Rory, you got the keys to this house, but do not have a party in it please. We just cleaned it and set it up for us," Lorelei said as Luke glared at her, "Okay, Luke did all the work while I watched movies."

"Don't worry mom, you guys just have fun in Hawaii!"

"Yea, I still can't believe you got Luke to get out of Stars Hollow! And to Hawaii!" Jess said.

"Neither can I," Lorelei said

"Okay, we have to go, if we don't leave now we will miss our flight!" Luke interrupted.

"Bye," was heard from person to person.

"Yes, we got rid of them, now we have both the houses, and the apartment all to ourselves," Jess exclaimed.

"So, they never told us who bought the house," Rory thought out loud.

8888888888888888888

In the car on the way to the airport:

"Do you think Jess is finally going to tell her?" Lorelei asked, "It was torture keeping that from Rory."

"I think so, at least I hope so." Luke said.

8888888888888888888888

Back to Rory's statement:

"Uh, I think you will find out eventually," Jess said.

"You know? Are they moving in soon? When are we moving my stuff?" Rory asked.

"Stay calm, just wait, you will find out soon, I swear."

"JESS!"

"Hey, lets get some coffee!"

"You aren't getting off that easy, but you are lucky I didn't have caffeine yet today."

8888888888888888888888

At the diner in the storage room Jess and Dave were unpacking some boxes of food:

"Okay, so we have a deal?" Jess asked.

"Yea, Lane and I will cover for you tonight. You are lucky that I am getting this whole apartment," Dave said, "are you sure Luke doesn't mind?"

"I paid Lorelei and him for the house," Jess said.

"Yea, but the apartment…?"

"If you will still work for him, he will give you the apartment,"

"If you build it, they will come," Dave joked.

"Alright, Lane will kill us if we leave her out there with the lunch crowd for this long," Jess started moving towards the door and back into the diner. He was greeted with Rory helping Lane with the crowd.

"Maybe not, Rory is helping her," Dave said coming up behind him.

Rory saw them and came up to them, "Okay, your turn, now it is Lane and my turn for girl talk."

"We were not having girl talk," Jess said.

"Sure you weren't."

Lane then came up, "Rory, lets go, time for our girl talk."

"We were not having girl talk!" Jess exclaimed.

"Yea, we kinda' were." Dave said.

"Whose side are you on, man?" Jess asked.

"The girlfriend's!"

"Don't worry Jess, I still love you, but you were having girl talk," Rory flirted.

Kirk interrupted them saying "Excuse me, but is my burger ready!"

"Okay, you two go, we got it covered," Jess shoved them aside.

"Then we are going on a walk, we will come back in an hour to make sure you don't burn down the house," Lane said as she and Rory walked out the door.

"So our boyfriends being friends, is that weird?" Rory asked.

"Not as weird as you and Jess being cousins," Lane exclaimed.

"That is not funny at all!"

"It is, but, when are you guys leaving for Yale?"

"Once my mom and Luke come back from their honeymoon."

"Which is when again?"

"They come back Saturday, so 5 days not including today."

"So you and Jess have 5 days with two houses all to yourselves!" Lane exclaimed.

"Yea, but what I don't understand is why no one will tell me who bought our house!" Rory exclaimed.

"I don't know myself…" Lane lied.

"Whatever, I just want to know when we are moving my stuff to the new house."

"Soon probably, they just want you to get all your stuff to school first I guess so they only have to make one trip," Lane covered up.

"I guess that sounds right," Rory said, "So how are things with you and Dave?"

"Nice and slow…"

"Yea, I was meaning to ask you about _that _subject."

"I still feel the same way with sex that I did with Zach."

"I know that, how is he taking it?"

"Well? I really don't think he knows yet."

"You haven't told him!"

"Well, I never got around to telling him."

"I guess you can wait until he puts the moves on you." Rory said very quietly.

"I think I should talk to him."

"Good, but how?"

"A nice dinner?"

"Okay, maybe you should just wait until he puts the moves on you!" Rory said.

8888888888888888888888888888888

The Diner:

"You love her don't you?" Dave said as they were cleaning up after the lunch crowd dispersed.

"More than anything," Jess said with a smirk as he watched at the door waiting for the girls to come back.

"I can see it!"

"I don't hide that very well do I?"

"Not at all."

"Neither do you."

"I know…"

"Look at us, we are like two teenaged girls!"

"Wow…"

"Hey, I got an idea!" Jess exclaimed.

"No!" Dave replied sarcastically.

"Okay, you know how I never got to take Rory to the prom?"

"You didn't miss much!"

"Yeah, well I still didn't get to take her."

"Okay, then lets make one of our own!"

"Exactly!" Jess exclaimed just as the bell on the door rang.

"Hello, beautiful!" Dave exclaimed.

"Okay, you great our customers really weirdly, that is the 10th time you said that today to a customer!" Jess joked, knowing exactly who it was behind him, "Seriously, I am loyal to the one I love because I am such a great boyfriend! You need to take some lessons from me. Like right now, I am so connected with the one I love, that I know that my girlfriend is not crawling right behind me to scar me and she doesn't know that I will now turn around and…" Jess turned around and was face to face with Rory. "Oops, thought it was the other girlfriend," He semi-whispers to Dave.

"And I thought you were my other boyfriend…" Rory plays along.

"Ahh, you know you're the only one for me. Okay, now that I said that, do I get a kiss?" Jess said as he leans toward Rory.

"No! Men!" Rory exclaims.

"Here, here sister!" Lane exclaims along. "Except for Dave is way to smart to do something like that to me, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Dave responds.

"Now you get a biscuit." Lane says going behind the counter to get a cookie and holds it over Dave's nose. "I told you, men are like dogs!"

"Hey, I am no dog, but if I was one, I would be a good looking one!" Jess protests weakly.

"You will be a good looking anything!" Rory replies.

"Will I?" Jess flirts.

"Yes, yes you will." Rory says as she leans against him and kisses him.

"I love you…" Jess said after a passionate kiss.

"I love you, too." Rory replies as Jess puts his arms around her and lets her lean against him still.

"You too are so cute." Miss Patty said at her seat.

"Thank you, I think?" Rory says very politely as she rests her head on Jess's shoulder.

"Long walk?" Jess asked noticing how tired Rory was.

"Yea, sure, short night." Rory yawns.

"Okay, you two are way too cute," Lane said.

"Yes, but he is not a dog, see if you didn't train me like a dog we could probably be like that!" Dave says.

"Yea, you are probably right. You need a mind of your own!"

"Hey! I do have a mind of my own!" Dave protests.

"Aww, its probably going to be their first fight" Rory says, still in the same position as before.

"No its not…" Dave says, "Let's see, where did this start, oh yes, 'I am no dog! If I were one though I would be a hot one'" Dave finishes in a macho, yet sarcastic tone like Jess.

"Oh, I see what we are doing, but Dave…you will be a good looking anything!'" Lane says in a high, pitched girly voice.

"Uh where next, oh yes 'will I?'"

"Yes you will," Lane responds.

Dave then envelopes her in his arms and kisses her, but makes it look like they are making out hard.

"We are not like that!" Rory exclaims.

"No, they are better at being you two that you are yourselves." Miss Patty says, being the only person in the diner.

"Funny Miss Patty, do you want something more to drink or to eat…" Jess asks politely, then adds quietly "that I can spit in!"

Miss Patty glares at him and says, "I am fine with what I have."

"Okay, you two kids can go and make out on the couch upstairs…" Jess said, "we will take care of the diner, just be back at the previously discussed time of 5 so me and Rory can have a date."

"Rory and I" Dave corrected.

"Hey, Rory is my girlfriend!" Jess exclaims, but knew exactly what Dave was talking about. He pulls Rory off him and gets in a fighting position, "Okay, come on Davey, right here, and lets get this jealousy over with."

"You're on, I knew you wanted Lane from the first day I laid my eyes on you," Dave joked along and was soon enough in a similar position as Jess. They kid around wrestling like two old friends.

Rory decides to have fun with this joke, "Go Jess, beat his butt!"

"Still haven't come around to say the word ass yet?" Lane asked.

"No, it just doesn't roll off the tongue like butt does. Seriously, ass, ass, ass…." Rory rambles. Right then someone walks through the door.

"So, he is fighting even more people now!" Dean exclaims.

Dave and Jess stop mess around. Jess comes up next to Rory, as Lane steps back, knowing something pretty will not result in this.

Jess exclaims to Rory, "Is he even worth explaining things to?"

"Nope," Rory replies, as she pats down the wrinkles on his shirt from fighting like someone will right after they stand after sitting in the snow.

"So, what do you want Dean? A coffee? A scone? A nice burger?" Jess asked sarcastically, as he takes Rory's hand.

"I want you to stop the suspense and just punch me!" Dean exclaims.

"Oh my," Miss Patty reacts.

"Sorry Dean, I told you that punch would come when I feel like it. I really don't feel like hurting anyone today!"

"This is crude way of torture!"

"Yet it works doesn't it!"

"One day, you will see, you and Rory! You, Rory, will finally see that this guy is such a jerk and you will realize that I was the one for you! And I warn you know, it will then be too late! I will not be your crying shoulder this time!"

"No! You won't! Because I love Jess more than anything, I know that that I will never need you ever again! Jess is my crying shoulder since the day I met him! I just was blind until that damn Independence inn thing! And, may I say so myself, was crazy at that Dragonfly inn test!"

"I am totally confused," Miss Patty exclaimed.

"And I will never leave her! I will do anything for her! I was going to wait until tonight, but now seems like a perfectly good time to say it, Rory, I was the one who bought your house," Jess said, forgetting Dean was there.

Rory was so surprised. She knew she was happy with this. She knew that this was a huge step for Jess. The only way she felt that she could reply to this was a kiss, a hard passionate kiss. And that is how she did reply, as he picked her up, just like he did when she first told him she loved him back.

As they came up for breath Jess said, "I love you, Rory!"

"I love you too, Jess," Rory responded as they went back to kissing each other.

"Okay, so, we are leaving," Dave said, pulling Lane outside.

"Aww, you cute kids, you just make me want to call every guy I know to have what you two have," Miss Patty said, leaving Rory, Jess, and Dean all their alone.

"This is just disgusting," Dean said, not knowing when to leave.

Rory and Jess stopped and looked at him surprised that he was still here. Jess put Rory down, yet still held her in his arms, and said, "Dude, don't you know when you are ruining a moment?"

"_That_ was a moment?" Dean was clueless.

"Wow, I never really did see how dumb he was, now I see what you are talking about, Jess!" Rory said.

"Rory, do you really mean that?" Dean was surprised he was hearing this from her.

"Yes, yes I do. Now, will you leave before _I _punch you. Don't think I won't!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yea, she would you should she what she is like in be….ow!" Jess exclaimed as Rory elbowed him.

"Ix-nay with the ed-bay" Rory said.

"Nice code sweetie," Jess exclaimed.

"Stop with this cuteness you two!" Dean exclaimed.

Rory and Jess's smiling faces dissolved as they saw Dean there, staring at them. They do keep forgetting about him.

"Okay, seriously, why are you still here?" Jess asked.

"Because….because I love you." Dean expressed.

"I am sorry, but I just can't return those feelings." Jess said sarcastically.

"Not you! Her!" Dean pointed to Rory.

"No!" Jess said sarcastically.

"Quit with the routine buddy!"

"I'm not your buddy."

"You want to fight?"

"Not really."

"Well, too bad." Dean came lunging at him. Jess ducked and pulled Dean's arm behind his back.

"You are going outside and you will not bother either of us, ever." Jess said throwing him out the door. "And you need a temper adjustment, I didn't even want to fight him this time." Jess said, walking towards Rory.

"I love you, Jess" Rory said as Jess walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Yea, yea. I have been getting a lot of that lately."

"Have you?"

"Ye-huh"

"Well, I think I just changed my mind."

"Did you, well, I just can get Dean back. He at least loves me."

"Funny."

"I know, I try!" Jess smirked then seriously said, "Hey Rory?"

"Yea."

"I love you, too."

"I know."

"Good," Jess said, walking towards her, as she was behind the counter. Rory pulled out the faucet for the sink and pointed it towards him. "Rory, don't do anything stu…" The phone ringing interrupted him.

"Luke's Diner." Rory said, keeping the faucet on Jess.

Jess came up and tried to get it, but she had a hold on it.

"Oh hey mom, how is Hawaii?"

Jess stood still…the mother.

"It is supposed to be hot, its Hawaii."

Rory started playing with the faucet and was not paying attention to Jess. "No! Mom, I do not want to hear how hot Luke is…I don't care…..I be….AHH JESS!" Jess got Rory in the face with water.

"No mom, he is not harassing me…yea, call me later, I am going to get him back."

Jess looked terrified, since she still had the faucet. He put his hands in front of him right then she sprayed him.

"That was not nice!"

"It was just to get you back!"

"Yeah. Whatever."

8888888888888888

A couple hours later:

"Okay, you two can go out now," Dave said as he barged into the diner.

"That is good, really, just grand!" Jess was excided, and also sarcastic.

"Oh, lets go read!" Rory exclaimed.

**A/N:** I know that this was really long. I got into this chapter, aren't you guys all like proud of me. Hell yea!

"I'll be back tomorrow  
I'll be back in the ballroom swingin'  
I'll be back with a capital H  
It stands for hero, and the hero is me"

Motion City Soundtrack, Capital H


	21. Dodge Ball for the Artful Dodger

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of those Characters - Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I do own most of the plot, if it was used on a different fanfic, I am not aware of this

**A/N: **I realized how much that ending sucked, but whatever. I had to do homework because yes, I am stupid enough to take a summer school course, but it really isn't that bad. Some people use this to show what is coming up, but to tell you the truth, I just make it up as a write so…enjoy the room of my mind called this story. Oh, and, I heart you guys. I just re read the story, just for kicks. I am not such a great writer, I make so much errors! I need like an editor or something.

* * *

The Mariano/Gilmore Household:

"Okay, so I am not sure if this was implied earlier or I said it, but, the whole me buying this house. I kinda' want you to move in with me also," Jess said as they were watching TV.

"That was a bit random!" Rory responded.

"Yea, well, I had a whole speech that I wanted to say like now, but that stupid Dean ruined everything."

"By the way, I will love to move in with you!" Rory replied.

"I know! Who can deny me!" Jess joked.

"Yea, you are such a good looking dog."

Jess leaned over and kissed Rory.

"Okay, so, first of all, which room are we going to sleep in? What will the other room be? And, finally, what are we designing each room like?" Rory asked.

"That is something we can discuss together. Now, if you want."

"I am not going anywhere! Wait, I have to call my mom and tell her!" Rory just realized.

"You couldn't when she called at the diner?"

"Someone decided it would be funny to spray me with water!"

"Fine, fine, go call Lorelei first. Tell her I say hello."

* * *

Lorelei and Rory's phone call"

Rory: Mom, guess what just happened today?

Lorelei: Taylor finally blew up from overheating?

Rory: No! Jess asked me to move in with him!

Lorelei (to Luke though still heard on the phone line): Ha! I win the bet, he told her today. You owe me a cup of coffee!

Rory: Mom! You knew! You didn't tell me! You bet on this with Luke!

Lorelei: No sweetie, well, yea!

Rory: Oh, wait, oh no, something is wrong with the phone. It is turning off by itself! click

Lorelei: That girl is like me more every single day.

* * *

Rory and Jess:

"Can I ask a very random question?" Rory asked as she started to sit down.

"Yea, sure." Jess replied.

"Okay, so what made you come back when you did? Like anything in particular?"

"That is a random question, how did you get to that?"

"I was thinking about our relationship, seeing that we are a 'cute couple', now don't trail off the subject."

"I thought I already told you. I just couldn't live with out you?"

"Yea, but I know you, and I know there is more to it."

"No you don't"

"You are making too much of this, I know there is more to it, just tell me," Rory said as she gave her puppy face.

"Don't laugh?"

"I won't, I promise."

"Well, I was…kind of tired of….uh…crying…over those songs that pertained to us."

"Aww, Jessie, what songs?" Rory was, now holding his hand.

"Lets see…I won't spend another night alone, the Ataris. Uh, oh yea Grand Theft Autumn by fallout boy is a big one. Next year by the Foo Fighters made me get up and leave seeing that I was putting this off. Uh, there's a lot more. Whenever I think of one I promise I will tell you." Jess said.

"Good. I am glad you did come back."

"Me, too. More than anything."

"Except this whole you wanting me to move in with you."

"And the buying the house part." Jess added.

"You really did change, Jess. I knew you had it in you!"

"Yea, I was a bit delayed. Sorry about that Ror."

"Its okay. As long as you are here now, and forever, I will be happy."

"Same here. So, what movie do you want to watch?"

"I thought we were going to design the house?"

"We were, then what music do you want in the background?"

"Anything that made you cry before!" Rory kid as she got up, following Jess to the CD's he brought over in a box.

Jess turned around and said, "I thought we agreed we weren't going to laugh about this," seriously.

"I just want to see my little Jessie cry!" Rory replied innocently.

"Well, that won't work now because I have come back and am with you now!" Jess shot back.

"Can't you shed just one tear. I never saw you cry…well there was that one time." Rory smiled at the memory.

"What! I thought we said we were never going to talk about that again, ever, in the history of our lives!" Jess got mad.

"There is no one here Jess. No one can hear us! No one can hear that you cried the first time we had se…." Rory screamed.

Jess came over and kissed her to shut her up because he knew that Babette could be listening from the next yard and the windows were open. He really didn't feel like going through that embarrassment. He also knew that tell her to be quiet would not be fast enough. This guy thinks fast on his feet!

Rory pushed away. "What was that?"

"Windows open, Babette is your neighbor, and you were screaming the last thing I would want these people to know."

"Aww, you want to save your reputation."

"I like being the bad boy hoodlum." Jess smiled.

"I love you."

"And my wonderful sense of humor?"

"Of course, now can we design the house?"

"Okay, we will put in Foo fighters then."

"So, what room should we stay in?"

"I was thinking in your mothers, and make your room into a library like it already is."

"I love that idea!"

"Okay, here is the deal. You can pick out whatever you want for every room, do the shopping with your mother. Just don't make it to crazy."

"You really don't care what is in here?"

"Nope, all I care about is that you are moving in with me."

"Aw."

"I know, I know. I really have to stop saying cute things because all you do is aww me whenever I talk."

"Aw."

"Come on, Ror!"

"Aw"

"So, what are we going to do for the next couple of days."

"You are going to go shopping with me for furniture for the house."

"I thought we went over that."

"Yeah, but I've decided against it."

"Fine. I really don't care anymore."

"Okay, now we can watch a movie."

"She's All That!" Jess exclaimed sarcastically.

"If you do that every time we pick out a movie, I am going to make you watch it one of these days."

"Fine, oh, Finding Nemo, I can't get enough of those fish!" Jess exclaimed.

"Okay, but you can't go on saying every line of the movie. It gets annoying after a while."

"Yeah, you still love me though."

"You won't be so lucky next time."

* * *

Just about 4 hours later, same place:

"Okay, so, I don't like that movie." Jess said staring blankly at the screen.

"Napoleon Dynamite? How can you hate that movie? Everyone loves that movie."

"It's not a good movie."

"Jess, you are not allowed to ever criticize movies, ever again after that comment."

"What!"

"It is a great movie!"

"Maybe it is a refined taste."

"Yeah, that's it, a refined taste." Rory said sarcastically.

"Okay, I am tired." Jess said standing up.

"Now, that isn't very subtle"

"Funny, are you coming to bed?"

"Whoa, we live together."

"I know, its kind of weird."

"It is, but I like it." Rory said, getting up next to Jess.

* * *

About 2 minutes later in their room:

There was a ringing of the doorbell as Rory and Jess were already in bed. What they were doing, I will leave it up to your imagination.

"Don't get it," Jess said.

"I can't just not get it," Rory said as she got up and walked to the front foyer.

* * *

Front foyer:

"RORY!" Lane screamed just and Rory opened the door.

"What?" Rory said, noticing Lane all exhausted.

"I don't know what to do!" Lane kept yelling

"What are you talking about?" Rory said, trying to calm her down.

Lane took a deep breath, "I think 'the talk' that I needed to have with Dave is going to come sooner than we thought!"

"Why?"

"Well, you see, your boyfriend bought your house…"

"I already know that."

"I am getting to the point that is Dave has the apartment all to himself and can invite me up to do stuff!"

"Well, he has before just not what you are talking about now."

"I just don't know what to tell him. Seriously, if you were Dave and I said, 'Hey Dave, Yea, I don't want to have sex with you because the one thing that my mother taught me and kept is no sex until marriage!' Rory, what would you say?"

"I would say that if I am the same Dave we are talking about," Rory's voice gets into a deep one to match Dave's " 'Lane, I love you, man. I don't care about that then.'"

"YEA! HE DOES LOVE YOU LANE!" Jess screamed from the bedroom.

Lane looked at Rory. Rory replied saying, "Hey," she put up her hands and took a step back, "you were the one that yelled when you walked in."

"Well, you could have told me he was here,"

"It's his house now, think about it, the one other place he would be, you were just at."

"Yea, I have to think more often. Okay, I am going to talk to Dave, wish me good luck!" Lane said, turning around and leaving.

"Good Luck!" Jess yelled from the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Luke's: (For all of those wondering, its Tuesday)

"Tell me again how we got suckered into opening?" Jess asked as he and Rory unlocked the diner at 5 am.

"You planned with Dave, that if he closed we would open," Rory replied.

"Which reminds me, always close, never open," Jess stated.

"That could be said about a lot of things, like your FACE! Oh!" Rory joked.

"Yea, or your mouth," Jess said, lying across the counter.

"Okay, when are our first customers supposed to come?"

"I don't know, but I think the smarter ones sleep late on Tuesday's," Jess stated when Rory lay across a table. "Hey, I don't think that is sanitary!"

"Jess, don't mess with me now, seriously, you are lying on the counter!"

"Oh, yea, I was so tired I forgot I was lying down."

Bell above door

"Jess, get up!" Rory yelled when she saw the first customer walk in.

"Oh, great," Jess said, "I am too tired to have fun with Taylor today!"

"Can I just get a coffee?" Taylor asked, "And two pancakes. Oh, and eggs."

"Yea, coming up," Jess said trudging off into the kitchen as Rory got the coffee.

* * *

Two hours later:

Patty walks into the diner. "Hey handsome!" She yelled as Jess swarmed passed her giving some other customers their orders.

"Hey Miss Patty, what do you want?" Jess asked on his way back.

Patty ordered and sat at the counter. "Its going to be weird coming to the diner now, Luke and Lorelei won't flirt anymore like they did before they were dating!" Patty announced.

"I'm sorry Miss Patty, but didn't you realize this when they first got together?" Rory asked, sitting next to Miss Patty.

"Yea, but….it is just final now."

"If they broke up, they wouldn't flirt like that anymore."

"Its just not going to be like the old days anymore!"

Jess walked in and said, "You are going to miss Luke going like _this_," Jess said pretending to adjust an imaginary baseball hat, "and walk up to Lorelei," he pointed to Rory, "and say, 'uhh….what do you want?'"

"They you are going to miss my mom play with whatever is around like so," Rory said fiddling with a napkin, "and say 'coffee, coffee, coffee, in a vat, in an iv, soon, now, must have!'"

Jess smirked and then said, "Luke will then say, 'you really shouldn't have that, it can kill you, have tea.'"

"and then mom will say, 'No, must have coffee, or I will die, and you don't want that to happen, now do you?.'"

" 'Fine, but only because…' he will trail off." Jess said.

"and my mom will finish by saying, 'because you love me!' all smiley and stuff."

"And uncle Luke will go, 'no way! I have customers' He will then give her coffee, and trudge off to some random customer to get away."

"Oooo, oooo, now do the 'dating years.'" Patty exclaimed.

"Ugh, tomorrow, now I have to go serve the packed diner, and Rory, you have to help because you promised," Jess said, walking off with a coffee pot.

"Only because I love you!" Rory said getting up and walking towards some customers.

* * *

Later that day:

Lane walks in and grabs Rory. "Jess, can I steel her just for a second? Serious girl talk and the diner isn't that crowded."

"Yea, fine, I'll go wake up Dave," Jess said running upstairs to get Dave.

"So, what happened?" Rory said and Lane dragged her outside.

"I told him," Lane said, "and you and Jess were right. He said that he loved me and didn't care about all that."

"So, what have you been all worked up for?" Rory asked.

"HE SAID HE LOVED ME!" Lane was screaming with excitement, not paying attention to Rory.

"And that is bad?"

"What, oh, I did not need to get worked up for anything. I'm just so happy, he said he loved me!"

"And what did you say?"

"SHIT!" Lane exclaimed, "I think I said that's great."

"Lane, turn around, go into the diner, and tell Dave you love him."

"I do love him," Lane said going back into the diner.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the diner, Jess and Dave were cleaning the tables after the breakfast time rush.

"Okay, will it be too weird if I asked you for relationship advice?" Dave asked.

"I don't think so?" Jess said, knowing he really isn't the one to talk to about this stuff. "I doubt I will have a good answer. And there is a possibility I will laugh."

"I told Lane I loved her and she said 'that's great'" Dave blurted.

Jess bursted with laughter. "Are you serious?"

"Yea, man. Don't laugh!"

"Well, I known Lane for a tiny bit longer than you, and with that experience I can tell she definitely loves you."

"Yea, I guess so."

"Hey, Dave!" Lane said.

"Lane, so we will meet you back at _our_ house in half an hour for movie?" Rory asked as she pulled Jess to leave.

"Yea, we will get Caesar to cover, I'm sure he won't mind because we have time before the Lunch rush."

"So, Jess, we have half an hour, what can we do?"

"I'll tell you want we can't do…." Jess trailed off as the walked out the door.

"So, Dave…"

"So, Lane…"

"I'm sorry about last night."

"Sorry about what?" Dave asked, knowing exactly what she was saying though. He just wanted to hear it.

"About not saying I love you back, I do, I really do love you. I am just stupid, and said that's great when the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, other than you coming back, happened." Lane got all worked up.

"I know, I know." Dave said as he pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

The Mariano/Gilmore house:

"No, no, we are totally watching Dodge ball," Dave said.

"I agree, we have been suckered into your chick flicks for too long. We need comedy, stupid movies. We need to have our intelligence lessoned by a weird movie!" Jess demanded.

"I can't say no to that, I do love those movies," Lane exclaimed.

"Hey, I just don't want to watch it again because this is the 5th time this month Jess had made me watch it," Rory admitted, "I do like the movie. It just got old."

"Come on Rory, this is the last time, I swear," Jess begged.

"Fine, but only if this is the last time," Rory gave in, "and I can point out the flaws like in the commercial in the beginning, it says 6 years ago, then has the date of 1987 on the picture."

"What?" Lane and Dave cried out.

"She will explain when we get to that part, she always does." Jess responded.

* * *

Thursday (Like 2 days later), At the Diner, Rory is on the phone with her mother.

"Why you are coming home early?" Rory asked.

"Stupid Luke, Stupid Allergies, Stupid Shell fish," Lorelei exclaimed from the other end.

"How did you not know Luke was allergic to shell fish?"

"I don't know, he didn't know either. It was weird."

"So, then, when does your plane fly in tomorrow?"

"Like noon, which means we should be at the diner around 2."

"Okay, I will get everything set up then."

"For what? A surprise party? For me?" Lorelei responded all girly like.

"No…." Rory covered up.

"Just don't make it too pink like last time, Luke didn't like it so much."

**A/N**: Okay, I finished the last part at like 1 in the morning because I couldn't sleep. I have been writing this since the last one was published. I had something to say here, but I can't remember what. I don't know, well REVIEW. Well, don't feel like you have to, but it will be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.


	22. Friday Night Horrors

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of those Characters - Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I do own most of the plot, if it was used on a different fanfic, I am not aware of this

**A/N: **I am stumped on what to write. To tell you the truth, I just love writing 2 different parts: Dean vs. Jess and Rory and Jess leading up to their relationship. I will find out how to write this though. I just ate too much Twizzlers. I thought you might want to know. I REMEMBERED WHAT I WANTED TO PUT IN HERE. There is this rumor that Jess might show up for the next season. I am not sure b/c I saw it at like or something. But, in my world, where everything is perfect and there is no war, it is true.

* * *

The Diner: 

"Everyone, shh, they are coming, hide!" Rory said after she saw Luke's truck about to pull up to their house. Rory spotted Lane, Dave, Jess, and Caesar hiding as well.

"Well, not everyone, employees actually don't want to make Luke suspicious," Rory stated, giggling.

Lorelei barged open the diner door and said, "I wonder where everyone in town could be?" in an obvious voice.

"What are you talking about Lore….?" Luke started, was then interrupted with the town jumping up screaming, "SURPRISE!"

"Jeez, what is going on?" Luke was startled.

"We wanted to surprise you Uncle Luke!" Jess said in a boyish fashion.

"We can't fit a party in here, to the town square!" Miss Patty shouted.

Lorelei, Luke, Jess, and Rory all wore a confused look.

"What? Did you guys plan over my planning?" Rory asked.

"Maybe…" Babette said, moving with the wave of the crowd to go outside.

"Hey, I planned just this, the rest I hold nothing for," Rory said, knowing what this town can do.

* * *

Town Square:

In the town square, there was a huge banner that said, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Danes," a dance floor, Dave and Lane's band, a DJ table, tables scattered around, and one long table full of food.

"What is this, a second reception?" Luke asked.

"It's more like a new town event," Taylor said, adding excitedly, "that you, Luke, have to get into."

"What?" Lorelei was bewildered.

"Well, it took some tugging, but we got Taylor to call your wedding week a new town event. We like to think of it as the Uniting of the King and Queen of Stars Hollow," Patty exclaimed.

"What?" Luke, Lorelei, Jess, and Rory all said. All amazed at what a big deal this was becoming.

"You two are so special to the town that you deserve to be a town event," Babette tried explaining.

"You mean I have to actually go to town events!" Luke yelled.

"No, just this one," Lorelei liked the idea of being the queen of Stars Hollow.

"Wait, does that make me a princess?" Rory asked.

"Technically speaking, yes." Jess answered for her.

"Then away with you, Jess, bring on Prince William!" Rory exclaimed.

"That's my girl!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"Ha Ha, you are so funny." Jess exclaimed sarcastically.

"I wouldn't be talking Mr. I-mastered-saying-huh-1,000-times-a-day." Rory responded back.

"Wow, good comeback!" Jess exclaimed.

"Seriously, you two fight so cute!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"Stopping, now." Jess said.

"Ooo, music, dance now!" Rory said, dragging Jess to the dance floor.

"Hey, I rather be cute…" Jess trailed off as Rory dragged him.

"They are a cute couple." Luke said, getting out of his trance that he was actually at a town event.

"I wonder how long it will be until they get married." Lorelei stated.

"I rather not," Luke responded.

"And why not."

"Think of what we did on our honeymoon." Luke responded."

"Oh, yea" Lorelei grinned. Two seconds later, he face grew to disgust, "Ew, ew, ew."

"There you go…" Luke said.

"Getting off this subject, Luke you want to dance?" Lorelei asked.

"No." Luke said coldly.

"Mean Luke, getting tired of me already?" Lorelei asked.

"No, I love you, I just don't want to dance."

"Come on, you must!"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do, it's our party!"

Just as Lorelei said that, Lane came on the microphone from the DJ set saying, "Will Luke and Lorelei get out here on the dance floor?"

"See, I told you." Lorelei said, dragging a cranky Luke onto the dance floor.

"I told you that you shouldn't get used to it." Luke said.

"Yea, well sue me, I'm addicted to Luke."

A slow song turned on. Right now, use your imagination what song, I really don't feel like looking for a cool song.

"Where have you been? By Reel Big Fish." Jess whispered to Rory.

"What?"

"Another one of the list of songs."

"I love you, Jess." Rory stated.

"Because I am such a thoughtful sweet guy?" Jess said as he batted his eyelashes.

"Yes, and because you know how to make me happy."

Jess raised his eyebrows, "Dirty."

"Not in that way, well yea, in that way, but in more ways. Gosh, Jess!" Rory smiled.

"I love you, too."

"Oh, and keep up with the songs, I am keeping track!" Rory giggled into Jess's neck.

"That's my Rory!"

"Princess Rory, the royal highness, to you!" Rory demanded.

"This hierarchy is going to your head." Jess said as Rory's head went back to resting on Jess's shoulder.

"Lane, I am not going to dance, that is not part of my image," Dave said as Lane was trying her hardest to get him to move toward the dance floor.

"Come on, we are a couple, you love me, I love you, its what we do!" Lane exclaimed, trying to push him.

"Yea, Lane, I am in a rock band, its just not my images, its not my _thang_." Dave said, holding his ground.

"Your _thang?_ Come on, Jess is dancing!" Lane said, now trying to pull him over.

"Yea, but he isn't in a rock band."

"He does have a bigger ego than you and a worse image that will be caught dead dancing here."

"Yea, but he is more desperate than I am. He is trying to prove his 'new image,' I don't have to do that, because you love my old image _and _trust me." Dave said, proving his point.

"Fine, but you will dance the next slow dance. You are lucky that this one is almost over and I have to get back to the DJ table."

"And for my good looks." Dave said walking off, realizing that that could be confusing, "I am lucky for that, also." He added.

"Sure, whatever you think…"

"Have I filled my dancing quota yet?" Jess asked as the song ended.

"For now," Rory replied, moving toward the food table. "How do you think Luke and mom did not see this?" She gestured toward the town square.

"They are blind!" Jess replied, getting two plates.

"How do you think we didn't know about this?"

"We are too in love with each other, just everything else doesn't matter," Jess smirked.

"How long have you been thinking that one up?"

"Since Miss Patty brought us out here."

"So, we just get home and you guys leave tomorrow!" Lorelei exclaimed, coming up to Jess and Rory at the food table.

"Yupp, we had too much of you Lorelei," Jess said sarcastically.

"And, silly me, here thought you quit that whole sarcasm deal!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"You can't change the boy that much!" Rory said.

"So, I think we need more than Luke's truck tomorrow to bring all the stuff!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"Yea, well, we will take Jess's car also."

"Good idea! So, are you guys all packed and ready? Do you have your roommate information and your buildings and everything?" Lorelei asked.

"Why are you talking to us so much? Why are you buying time?" Rory asked.

"Trying to get the image of Kirk dancing a bit too much with Lulu out of my head." Lorelei answered pointing towards the dance floor.

"We are pretty much all packed, we were going to do last minute packing this afternoon," Jess answered.

"We are luckily in the same building. Some how I got Paris again as my roommate, but Jess never told me his." Rory said.

"That is because they never told me yet." Jess added.

"That is weird, aren't they supposed to tell you ahead of time?" Lorelei asked.

"Yea, but they didn't tell me when I was a freshman." Rory exclaimed.

"I am just glad that it can't be Logan. Hopefully. Cause he is in that rich building. Shit, what if Logan paid them off so he could be my roommate and some how get me kicked out by being annoying when I am studying!" Jess exclaimed, sarcastically, but not really.

"Haha, there is no way you will get Logan as a roommate," Rory stated.

"And how are you so sure of that?" Jess asked, suspicious.

"Because, he always rooms with his rich friends so they can have poker games."

"Okay, makes sense…so, who are some of you Yale friends?"

"Other than Paris and Logan, there weren't really much. You met Doyle. There was Marty." Rory said as she and Jess sat down at a table with food and Lorelei followed.

"Naked guy?" Lorelei asked.

"Do I want to know?" Jess asked, right before he took a big bite out of a burger. The theme of the food was coffee items (Coffee, coffee cake, biscotti, doughnuts, and coffee ice cream) and diner items (burgers, pancakes, waffles, eggs).

"Nothing important. Party, he got drunk, found him passed out, naked, in the hallway our room was located on." Rory explained in-between bites of a doughnut. "All this talk about Yale reminded me, we have to go to Friday Night Dinner tonight." Rory exclaimed.

"Haha, very funny, but see, they still think I am on my honeymoon with Luke," Lorelei laughed.

"You are lucky that today is your holiday, because I will not make you go…" Rory started.

"Don't use that 'I will be very disappointed if you leave me to go, all alone, by my lonesome' speech" Lorelei said in a mocking voice. "It is not going to work this time!"

"Darn, I tried," Rory said, then slowly started smiling 'towards Jess.

"No," Jess sternly said and went back to his food.

"Jess, you never really met them after you came back."

"No." Jess smirked and kept on eating.

"What can I do to make you go?" Rory asked.

Jess slowly looked up and popped one eyebrow up and smirked.

"Ew, mother is sitting right here!" Lorelei announced.

"I didn't say anything else, you do not know what I am thinking." Jess announced.

"What are you thinking Jess?" Rory asked.

"Rory, your mother is sitting right there!" Jess said, motioning towards her.

* * *

Outside the Gilmore Door:

"Okay, so they know we are back together, but we haven't told them the legists, yet. They are pissed that I am not with Logan anymore," Rory told Jess nervously as she fixed his Jacket.

"Rory?" Jess asked, calmly with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Rory asked.

"I love you, don't worry. Nothing bad can happen. Okay, that was a complete lie, but I won't let anything bad happen," he soothed.

"You are just perfect today!" Rory said, grabbing his hand.

"Thank you," Jess said, just as Emily opened the door.

"Hey, grandma, you remember Jess." Rory said, coming in, hugging her, then going back to take Jess's hand.

"Of course. Glad to finally meet you." Emily stated, coldly.

"Well, it has been a hectic summer, as you know with the wedding and my enrollment obligations to Yale." Jess yammered. Reminding himself to later brag to Rory about his polite language and his enrollment to Yale.

"Rory didn't tell us that you were going to Yale," Emily stated, with a slight satisfaction in her voice.

"We didn't have enough time to speak of Jess. As he said, it has been a hectic summer." Rory said smiling that she got Jess to be here.

"Oh, how rude of me! I didn't invite you in. Would you like a drink?" Emily said, leading them towards the drink cart.

"Uh, water, please." Jess said. Knowing that his selection could be analyzes highly by Emily, so he safely chose the plain drink of water.

"How quaint!" Emily smiled, "And you, Rory? Wine?"

"No, may I have just some soda please?" Rory asked, still holding Jess's hand, squeezing it out of nervousness.

Just as Emily left to get the drinks, Jess said, "Rory, calm down, you are breaking my hand. Nothing bad is going to happen. I am not going to steel some of their stuff!" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Rory was very confused.

"I believe it was Luke who told me what Logan did." Jess smiled.

"Oh, yea, but they love Logan." Rory said.

"And they will learn to love me." Jess stated, in a hopeful tone.

"Here is your water, Jess. And your soda, Rory." Emily handed them their drinks.

"Where is grandpa?" Rory asked.

"He said he would be out in a minute. He is in his study, on a call." Emily frowned. "Anyways, you said you were going to Yale? And with obligations?"

"Yes, I am apart of the crew team there." Jess said, spotting Rory giggle at that, still.

"Oh, that is a prestigious sport. You will make many connections there for later on." Emily stated.

"I am sure of that." Jess stated. Trying so hard not to spit anything out towards Emily.

"Rory never really got into how you came back. I would love to know." Emily said matter-of-factly."

"Not without me here you won't!" Richard boomed from his way there from the study. He stopped at the drink cart to grab a drink. "Hello, Jess. I didn't know you were coming!" Richard said as Jess stood up and shook Richard's hand.

"I decided that Rory might want some company on the drive over, Mr. Gilmore," Jess said, carefully choosing his words, as he sat back down.

"Good to hear that you care so much for our Rory. So what did I miss? Luckily not the story on how they got back together, because I must say I am curious myself."

"Well, Jess is going to Yale, and he is on the crew team." Emily responded.

"Wow, I would never think so!" Richard exclaimed, clearly a loss for words. "And the crew team! You know, I was on the crew team when I went to Yale!"

"Grandpa? No!" Rory exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes, Rory, I was. Had a very strong stroke. It is a great sport. You know, you will make many connections through this team." Richard said.

"Yes, Emily has already told me." Jess said.

"Okay, now, lets here this story of you two." Emily said, clapping her hands together.

"Well…" Rory started, "whose side do you want to hear the beginning from?" she asked.

"I would take Rory's, its coincidental." Jess stated, "And I will promise to tell you mine during the story." Jess wasn't really all for telling the story, but he wanted Rory's grandparents to like him and gain trust towards him. He knew that this would be the only way, and the fastest. He was lucky that whenever he thought of this story, everything else in the world just dissolves.

"Well, I guess we will start with yours, Rory." Richard stated.

"Okay, I was asleep. And had this huge dream: I was married to a guy named Jake, I believe. Luke and Lorelei were married. My friend Lane, well her ex-boyfriend Dave came back and they were married…." Rory explained the rest of her dream. "Jess you go on from here."

"So, that same night, I came up to her dorm, a bit nervous, and knocked on the door." Jess said.

After Rory took a drink of her soda, she added, "Paris had just woken me up because I was restlessly sleeping and she could hear it from her room or something. She isn't normal." Rory laughed.

"Well, she answered the door, I guess losing a game of who-should-answer-the-door with Paris, and saw me, standing there!"

"I had to catch my breath before I said anything…" Rory said, just as the maid walked in.

"Dinner is ready." She announced.

"Well, I guess the story can wait, we can leave you on a cliff hanger," Rory stated.

"Nonsense! You are telling the rest of the story at dinner!" Emily stated, clearly starting to get into it.

"Grandma, this is a very long story. Believe me, I would love to tell you the story, but it will have to be broken up into parts." Rory said, as her and Jess followed Richard and Emily into the dining room.

"You are lucky that when I tell this story, I don't care who is listening." Jess whispered to Rory on their way into the dining room.

"Round 2 of the story?" Rory said aloud to Jess.

"Ah, the lost days!" Jess joked as they took their seats.

"The lost days?" Emily asked.

"Now, you don't want us to spoil the story!" Jess mocked the culture he was in. Rory knew that he wasn't being serious, but he has been acting like that all night, so it seemed that he changed to this way in the eyes of her grandparents.

"So, where did I leave off, oh yes, I opened the door, to see Jess there, and I had to catch my breath," Rory started.

"Ditto." Jess stated taking a bite of his food.

"And he just came out and said…" Rory started.

"Oh, yea, about this, remember I haven't seen Rory in like a year. Wait, there seriously isn't a way of covering this up to make me not seem like an idiot. Well, you may go on Rory." Jess interrupted.

"He said that he loved me and he couldn't live with out me." Rory said and then Richard and Emily laughed hysterically. Jess of course blushed, but just kept thinking that he has Rory now, so it had to have worked.

"Wait, you are serious?" Emily said, halting her husband's and her own laughter, after Rory and Jess haven't laughed.

"Uh, yes." Jess answered.

"That was just desperate." Emily announced.

"I know, ma'am." Jess frowned.

"Well, it worked out for him, he did get the girl!" Richard spoke up.

Rory and Jess then took turns telling the story all through dinner and dessert.

"So, the next Friday, I will pick up at going to Lane and finding another surprise!" Rory said.

"What a great cliff hanger!" Jess whispered to Rory as everyone got up.

"Jess, feel free to come also next time. We will have the whole gang! Luke, Lorelei, and you two!" Emily announced.

Jess couldn't help but laugh as she said Luke's name, and Rory elbowed him. "I will be happy to come, but does Luke know he is coming?" Jess asked.

"He should! He is part of the family now." Richard said.

"Okay, all four of us will come next week. Thank you for dinner it was delicious." Jess said gracefully.

"Oh, it was a delight!" Emily declared.

Jess and Rory walked outside. "So, that was fun!" Jess said, "Now you have to keep your end of the deal up!"

"Fine," Rory said, in a sad tone, "I can't believe I am letting you choose the movie tonight."

"And guess what it is!" Jess said, happily, after he helped Rory into the car, and then went to the driver's seat.

"What? Dodge ball." Rory said, with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"No. Empire Records!" Jess said happily, acting like a 5 year old.

"Jess, thank you so much for tonight." Rory said seriously.

"Yea, I am going next week, and that is it." Jess said.

"I know." Rory said.

"I just can't wait to see Luke's face when we tell him he is wired into going to these dinners from now on!" Jess smiled.

**A/N**: So, I realized that my Jess, is nothing like Jess. But w/e too late now! I knew I had to do a Friday night dinner, so here it was! How did you like it?


	23. Moving In

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of those Characters - Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I do own most of the plot, if it was used on a different fanfic, I am not aware of this

**A/N: **Sorry it's been a while…last week I had my final for summer school…which I aced! 98 baby! Sorry, I am still on a natural high about that. Oh, and I realized that I implied that this was the first time that Emily has met Jess, in the last chapter, I didn't meant that. Well, here goes nothing:

"Come on guys, we are at the door." Rory states as she unlocks her door to her new dorm room. Jess and Dave are carrying her couch.

"Damn, is this thing heavy." Dave groans.

"Thanks for the update!" Jess says, sarcastically.

Rory opens the door and leads the way in. "You can drop it right there." She points to a wall. Rory looks into the two attached rooms to see if Paris was there. "Paris is not here yet, we are lucky!" Rory says.

"Thanks, Gilmore. I got here early to see Doyle." Paris says as she walks out of the bathroom, "I could use your friends to help me move my stuff in from my car."

"No." They all say simultaneously.

"Rory, like, oh my gosh, where should I put this stuff?" Lorelei barges in the door talking like a valley girl.

"Doesn't it get old Lorelei?" Luke asked as he carried a television into the amour.

"No," Lorelei says.

"I took that room Rory." Paris points to one of the rooms.

"So, I guess this stuff goes in here." Lorelei says as she brings the bags into the other room.

"Okay, lets get the rest of the stuff," Lane says, as they walk back to the cars.

"So, where is your room, Jess?" Lorelei asks.

"Luckily, his room is right upstairs." Rory answers for him, as Lorelei and Luke also head towards the cars.

"Its not like I will be spending most my time there." Jess smirks.

"With that comment, you will be spending most your time there." Rory laughs as they catch up to bring more stuff inside.

They all then take all Rory's stuff inside, and then start to bring Jess's stuff up.

"So, this is it." Jess states as he opens the door. He looks around an empty common room and walks in.

"I guess my roommate isn't…." Jess starts and then is interrupted by the door opening.

"Marty?" Rory greets as she sees who walked in the door.

"Rory?" Marty says, surprised. "What are you doing in my dorm?" His expression turns to confusion.

"Your roommate is my boyfriend, Jess." Rory responds, holding Jess's arm.

"You know him?" Jess asks.

"Yea, he is one of my friends here." Rory responds.

"Wait, what happened to Logan?" Marty asks.

"Whoa, Rory, it's your naked guy?" Lorelei says as she walks in the door.

"You are one with entrances today!" Jess says, sarcastically. "Wait! Naked guy?" Jess looks at Rory.

"I'll explain later." She says to Jess, and then turns to Marty, "Logan and I broke up."

"This is going to be an interesting year." Jess states, "Which room do you want?"

"Uhh, I'll just take that one." Marty nods towards one of the rooms.

* * *

Later that day: 

"Okay, so, call me everyday. Don't forget me." Lorelei says as she hugs Rory.

"I will mom."

"Bye Rory, make sure Jess doesn't do anything stupid." Luke says as he gives her an awkward hug.

"I will. Bye Luke."

"Jess" Luke says as he shakes Jess's hand.

"Luke." Jess says in response.

"I'll see you this weekend?" Lane asks, as she hugs her friend.

"Yes, and I'll call you before hand." Rory responds.

"You will have to stop by for our band practice, because we are actually getting better." Dave states, as he steps in his car.

"Okay," Jess says.

Jess and Rory stand there and watch them all drive away. "So, what should we do?" Rory asks, as she leans onto Jess. Jess lets out a sight and lifts one eyebrow and smirks. "Except that." Rory laughs.

"How 'bout you tell me something about my roommate?" Jess puts his arm around Rory and leads her into the dormitory building.

"So, there was this party…"

* * *

Later that night, Rory's room: 

Both are lying in the bed, and Jess is playing with Rory's hand. "I am going to have to see him tomorrow." He simply says.

Rory, knowing exactly whom he is talking about, answers, "I know." There is then a long silence. "He can't do anything now, you are already here."

"I know."

"Now, onto a lighter subject…" Rory smiles.

"No." Jess grins.

"Jess, come on, I want to see you in spandex again!"

"You and the rest of the world…"

* * *

The next day: 

"Jess, Jess, Jess, we meet again!" Logan announces as he walks up to Jess.

"Whatever." Jess says in the famous 'jess tone.'

"You still going out with that Rory girl?" Logan asks, like its no big deal.

"Huh. Is this what I am going to have to go through for the rest of the year?" Jess asks.

"I believe so." Logan answers.

"Huh, let me just get prepared." Jess says. He then turns around, and walks away.

"So, that bitch broke your heart also?" Logan screams towards him.

Jess storms up and gets right in his face and says, "Rory is no bitch, and no she didn't break my heart. No one calls Rory a bitch." He then loosens up and walks off. Logan just stares at him with a surprised look. He gathers his things, and walks back to his room, since practice was already over. He finds Marty studying in the common room. He decides he might as well form a relationship with his roommate.

"Hey, Marty." Jess says.

"Hi." Marty responds, and goes back to studying.

Jess thinks to himself, _yea, forgot about my lack of social skills_ and walks back into his room. He changes takes a shower, and finds Marty in the same position.

_Lets start with information Rory gave me_ Jess thinks right before he says, "So, I hate Logan."

"So, I'm not the only one?" Marty says, as he puts down his book.

"Nope." Jess answers.

"I guess he is under the Rory spell." Marty responds.

"Huh," Jess knows this spell very well.

"So, are you _the_ Jess? The one that ran to California?" Marty wanted to know.

Jess let out a long sigh. "The one and only." He hated himself for leaving Rory like that, and truly did not like to think of it anymore.

"Well, congratulations." Marty complemented. Jess furrowed his brow in confusion. "From how she spoke of you, I know that her heart does belong to you."

_Well, this guy is…different. Wait, Rory spoke of me to other people?_ "Huh."

Marty then went back to studying and Jess picked up his book and his mp3 player and drowned into the world that the author wrote and what _The Clash_ was singing.

About 10 minutes later, there was a loud knock at the door. Jess didn't hear it so Marty got up to get it.

"Marty! Hey, where's Jess? I got good news." Rory said, excitedly.

"Uhh, he's right here." Marty moved to let her in.

"Jess!" Rory announced her arrival loud enough for Jess to hear over the headphones. He was startled and jumped out of the fictional world he was visiting.

"Rory!" Jess responded with the same amount of enthusiasm as Rory.

"It's a boy! The baby, it's a boy!" Rory announced.

"Wait, What?" Marty jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"My mother's baby." Rory clarified.

"Wait, I thought Luke decided to be surprised when they first had the option." Jess stated as Rory took a seat next to him.

"My mother got to him I guess."

"Do they have any names?" Marty asked.

"Well, Luke vetoed Lorelei."

"That is your mother," Jess smirked.

"Okay, I got to go, first day at the paper." She gave Jess a quick kiss and ran off. "Bye Marty."

"Bye" Marty said, as he closed the door.

Jess smirked as he watched her go and then went back to his previous position.

* * *

Luke's Diner: 

"No, no names that was in Disney movies." Luke orders across the counter.

"So I guess Pumba is out of the question." Lorelei says.

Luke just glared at her.

"Okay… Was Finding Nemo a Disney movie?"

Luke glared at her again.

"How about John?" Lorelei asks, seriously.

"I actually like that one." Luke said.

"And his middle name can be Cusak!"

"No, but I do like John."

"Then John it is?"

"John it is." Luke states, kissing Lorelei.

* * *

That Friday (Just because if I wrote everything up to Friday, it would be very slow. I want to speed things up in this story and not have many fillers.) In front of the Gilmore Mansion: 

"What are you smirking about?" Jess asks as they walk up to the door.

"You have to be un-Jess like for a whole night!" Rory says, excitedly.

"Yea, yea, don't remind me. This is my last one, right?" Jess asks.

"Yea-huh." Rory says, fixing his tie, as headlights hit them and Luke and Lorelei get out of their car. Rory rushes off the stoop to give her mom a hug.

"How was your first week?" Lorelei asks, walking up to the door, arm in arm with Rory.

"I had better." Rory says.

"Enjoy the time you don't have to come here." Luke says to Jess just as Lorelei reluctantly pushes the doorbell.

"Hello." The maid opens the door.

"Yea, hello, we are the unfortunate ones that are related to the Devils of the house that have to have dinner with them." Lorelei says, trying to confuse the new maid.

The maid gives her the furrowed brow.

"I am the granddaughter, that is the daughter, the son-in-law, and…well, he technically isn't related yet."

"Oh, yes, he is, he is the grand-nephew-in-law. Remember, your cousins!" Lorelei makes the discussion a whole lot more awkward.

"Huh, lets see how many words we can describe Jess!" Jess announces his presence.

"Hey, you have to be un-Jess like." Rory scolds.

"I still have time." Jess says.

"Oh, Diane, why haven't you let them come inside yet?" Emily comes to the door.

"Sorry, Mrs. Gilmore. Please come in." The maid moves to the side and allow the four to come in.

"Hi Grandma" Rory says and gives her grandmother a hug.

"Hello Rory. Lorelei, Luke! How was the honeymoon?" Emily asks.

"Relaxing." Lorelei says, trying to be as civilized as possible, but she's Lorelei, and this is her mother. "But the water was way too wet, and the sun was too hot…"

"I still don't understand your humor." Emily says.

"You aren't the only one Emily." Luke announces his presence.

"Oh, hello there Luke." Emily says coldly. This causes Luke's jaw to tense up.

"So, where did we leave off last week?" Rory says, trying to save a very harsh exchange of words.

"If you start without your grandfather here, he will kill me, let me go fetch him." Emily says, bringing them to the sitting area and walking off.

"We have good news!" Lorelei announces when her mother is out of earshot.

"What?" Rory asks.

"We decided to name the baby John Cusak Danes." Lorelei states excitedly.

"We did not agree on the middle name being Cusak." Luke says sternly.

"You will give in." Lorelei says right after her daughter hugs her.

"That is great!" Rory exclaims

"And he can have a theme song. That Fallout Boy Song, Honorable Mention." Jess says.

Rory laughs, knowing it and Luke and Lorelei look at him confused.

"I will play it for you guys later." Rory says.

Richard and Emily then enter the room. Rory greets her grandfather with a hug, and then resumes her seat next to Jess. Richard and Lorelei exchange their greetings, as well as Luke and Jess.

"Okay, so where did we leave off last week?" Richard asks as he takes his drink and everyone else's. "Ah yes, you came to her dorm and told her your timeless love for her." Richard takes a seat.

Luke and Lorelei chuckle silently, knowing how much this should be chewing Jess up inside.

"Yes, well, after that we sat down and talked for a little bit. I told Rory how I was going to Yale and about Rowing, sir." Jess says.

"Wait, how did Rory react to this?" Emily asks, clearly lost.

"I said that it was bad timing and that I had a boyfriend and that we should just be friends…" Rory states. They then go on telling the story up to the phone call to Luke, where Luke adds some information into the story. They then move into the dining room. Where they keep going on with the story. They got up to when Logan showed up at Rory's house right after they visited Lane's around the appetizers. Since they were skipping through stuff, they didn't mention the meetings before with Logan. "…and then Logan surprised me…" Rory said, then feel silent, knowing that bringing him up in the story will bring up a disappointment her grandparents had for her. Underneath the table, she felt Jess's knee brush against hers, and then she knew nothing else mattered. "Well, he ruined a moment…" Rory went on, and smiled at Jess.

Jess picks up when Rory was at her grandparents and Jess and Logan were at Luke's. "So, when Dean walked in and started yelling at me, I decided to tease him, well, just because its fun and I just flat out don't like that guy..." Jess said, still surprised he was able to express himself like that. He then describes the whole Dean throwing a punch inside and outside the diner. Then at dessert, Luke and Lorelei begin the ending with "…so I told Luke everything and we were both so wrapped up into the story that we failed to realize Logan stepped in right when I started."

"That is when it all happened." Luke said.

"So, rest of the story next week?" Lorelei said looking at Luke's watch.

"What? We haven't finished dessert! And you are at the end of the story." Emily whines.

"Oh fine." Lorelei sits back down. "Logan got mad, we tried to stop him, he walks outside, yells at Rory, and pushes her away. Jess stands up for her. Those three fight, the whole town watches. Rory confesses that she is still in love with Jess. They kiss, the end." She finishes in one breath. Everyone was just staring blankly at Lorelei as she gasps for air at the end.

"Wow." Jess says, "Just…wow."

"I know, I am remarkable." Lorelei responds.

"I don't think that is the right word for what you are." Rory says.

They finish eating and Emily and Richard walk everyone to the door. "Well, it was great having you again Jess. Feel free to come anytime." Richard says, as he shakes his hand.

"That would be great, Richard, but I will have a regatta next Friday…" Jess starts.

"Well, I just might come to one of those." Richard says.

Jess just gets wide-eyed and freezes. He finds a way to sputter the words, "That…would..be…great" out of politeness, meanwhile Luke, Lorelei, and Rory are all trying to hold back laughing.

Lorelei decides to make this even more awkward by bringing up an idea of her own, "Why don't we all go next week instead of dinner?"

"That would be wonderful!" Emily states as Richard nods along. Lorelei, Luke, and Rory are again, trying their best to hold out the laughter.

"Yea-huh" Jess says as they all exit the house and Emily and Richard close the door. "Thanks a lot, Lorelei" Jess spits out.

"Hey, I need to find my own entertainment, there is nothing on TV these days." Lorelei says.

"I cannot wait. I seriously was never so excited for anything like I am now." Luke says, smiling.

"Thanks Luke, you know you will always have family support." Jess says sarcastically, unlocking his car.

"Well, we will see you at the diner?" Lorelei asks.

"Yea." Rory answers getting into the car.

* * *

California: Not! Just kidding! Guess where this scene is going to be? Just guess? You're right! The Diner! Wow, I feel like I am in some kids show: 

"Luke, coffee, now." Lorelei says, plopping down on a stool.

"No, maybe you forgot about why your stomach is abnormally shaped." Luke said, as he got behind the counter.

"That is no way to treat your wife! Your pregnant wife 1/3 way though her maternity."A/n: not sure if that is how you would put it Lorelei said.

About 10 minutes later, Jess and Rory are leaning onto the glass of Luke's making-out. "Ugh, will you look at that! How disgusting!" Lorelei announces, eating a piece of pie.

"I agree with you there." Luke says, shielding his eyes.

"Someone has to stop that," Lorelei says, reaching for her shoe.

"I think you aren't going to be that one," Luke says, nodding out the window, seeing Dean glare at them.

"I don't know, Jess told Dean to stay out of his and Rory's life." Lorelei said.

"Wait, when did this happen?"

"I think we were on our honeymoon."

"Oh."

"Okay, ten bucks he doesn't stop them." Lorelei announces.

"You are on." Luke says, as he sits next to Lorelei, looking out the window.

Dean starts to walk up to Jess and Rory, Luke says, "hey, I am getting 10 bucks today!" Dean then hesitates, and then turns around. Lorelei says, "No, I am." Dean then stops, dead in his tracks, and then starts walking towards them again. He stops, and turns around, again. He does this, another time. "Jeeze, just make up your mind!" Luke says out of anger. "Do you know what! I call the bet off, I can't watch this anymore!" Lorelei says as she throws her shoe at the spot on the window where Jess and Rory were. They look up angrily, and walk in. "Can you get my shoe while you two are separated?" Lorelei asks.

"You ruined my entertainment!" Luke said.

"You found us making-out entertainment Luke? That is just gross." Jess says.

"No, look." He points out the window to Dean staring back at them.

"Can I play around?" Jess asks Rory, seeing Dean.

"Yea, just don't get your face all messed up, because if you did, what use would you be to me?" Rory answers, as Jess grabs his light coat on his way out. Before Jess can do anything, Dean runs away. Jess then comes back inside.

"He is smarter than I remember." Jess states as he sits down next to Rory. Lane and Dave then walk down from the apartment.

"When did you guys get back?" Lane asks.

"About 20 minutes ago or so." Luke says.

"So, Movie night?" Rory asks to the room. The answers came in various forms of sure.

"But where?" Lorelei asks.

"Since you have all the movies, I am guessing your house." Rory said. "Wow, that sounded weird, _your house_."

"Yea, it did." Lorelei answered.

* * *

Danes House: 

"We are not letting the girls pick out a movie again." Jess said, as they guys walked in the living room with popcorn and after Lorelei announced that they were going to watch The Notebook.

Jess took a seat next to Rory, on the floor, naturally draping one arm around her as she rest her head on his shoulder. Luke plopped down on one of the couches, lying across it, Lorelei joined him by sitting on top of him when he let out an 'ow.' They then got comfortable. Lane and Dave were snuggled on the second couch. Some where in the first 20 minutes, Luke feel asleep. Lane, Lorelei, and Rory all went crazy during the raining scene (if you seen the movie, then you know what I am talking about), Jess mocked them. Luke woke up around them, mumbling something. Jess and Dave then got into the movie, and of course, everyone, but Luke (because he was asleep) shed at least one tear at the end of the movie. Some, more than others though.

"Its…its…its just so beautiful! I mean, they end up together!" Rory said, sobbing on Jess's shoulder. Jess wiped the one tear that got away from his own eye, and then held Rory.

Lane just stared at the cast/credits that were now rolling and said, "Whoever thought of this story is the most brilliant person alive!" She said this; even though this was like the 10th time she saw the movie, along with Lorelei and Rory.

Lorelei shouted to Luke, "How did you fall asleep in a movie like that? It is the greatest movie in the history of movies! Well, almost greater than Willy Wonka!"

"I saw it 5 times before, with you!" Luke said back.

"Still, it is the second greatest movie."

**A/N:** I know that a Junior (Marty) ending up living with a Freshman (Jess) never really happens, but lets use our imagination. So, then next chapter won't take as long, I think.


	24. Unpredictable

**Disclaimer:** Nothing different than before….24th time…you should know it.

**A/N**: Okay, so that went well. I need to write b/c I have nothing else to do. So, be happy w/ my boredom. Dunno what to put in here…Party on, stay cool, and watch Gilmore Girls. Oh, I recently had a Milo on Gilmore Girls marathon…it was good. I melted.

* * *

Lorelei, Rory, and Jess were all gathered around a table with a bunch of scattered paper.

Jess's head was down on his crossed arms. Rory nudged him, "Jess, wake up, its your house too."

"Huh." Jess got up groggily.

"What couch do you want?" Rory asked, shoving a magazine in his hand.

"Yea, that's nice sweetie." Jess said, falling back to sleep.

"Aww, that's cute, he called you sweetie." Lorelei said.

"Yea, there's a first for everything." Rory said, "Grab the phone, we are getting this one."

"Why cant we just use the ones you have in your dorm?" Jess asked, now awake.

"Because that is in my dorm, and what would we use when we get back on weekends?" Rory replied.

"Oh." Jess said, going back to sleep. "The leather one." He announced into his arms.

"Okay, that is the last thing you guys need!" Lorelei announced.

"Good," Jess said.

"The stuff will come next Saturday," Rory announced, putting all the papers and magazines away.

"Fun," Jess said sarcastically, still head down.

"Rory isn't wearing a shirt." Lorelei smiled.

"Mom!" Rory got angry, "Out!"

"What!" Jess popped his head up.

"See, it worked." Lorelei yelled as Rory pushed her out the door.

"Too bad." Jess smirked, walking over to the couch, which was being borrowed from Lorelei, and lied down on it.

"What?" Rory followed.

"Exactly," Jess said, as Rory got comfortable next to him and turned on the tiny TV in front of them.

* * *

The next day:

"Too bad you have to leave!" Lorelei hugged her daughter, "Yale isn't better than I am."

"No, but Yale, plus me is." Jess responded.

Lorelei slapped him lightly across the head. "If you weren't my nephew…"

"Bye mom," Rory grabbed Jess before he could say anything and shoved him into the driver's seat of the car.

* * *

That Thursday night:

Jess was over Rory's dorm, watching some movie with her, Paris, and Doyle. Rory's cell started ringing.

"Hello," She answered. "Yea, he is right here….okay, one second." She held out the phone, "Jess, Luke wants to talk to you."

"Hello Uncle Luke," Jess greeted cheerfully.

"Jess…" Luke said coldly. "Well, I've got some great news for you!" Luke laughed.

"What?" Jess didn't like the sound of this.

"I got a phone call from your mother…"

"And all the good things start off like that."

"She is coming home today, and wants to see us tomorrow…" Luke smirked.

"No! Luke you didn't!" Jess knew where this was going.

"Yup, her and TJ!" Luke laughed.

"No, you aren't my favorite family member anymore!" Jess said.

"I can't wait! This is going to be…" Luke started, but Jess just hung up on him.

"What was that?" Rory asked curiously.

"Luke invited my mother and TJ to come tomorrow." Jess said.

"You're kidding!" Rory laughed.

"Rory, it would be great if you wouldn't laugh at this. I already have your grandparents coming, and I have to act all un-Jess like, and my mother! This isn't going to be fun. Who are they going to call next? Dean? Wait, that would be cool, cause I could show off my muscle and then shove him into the lake." Jess ranted.

"Yea, sorry to break it to you, I think Dean has more muscle than you do." Paris said.

"Yea, he is kinda athletic and you are rowing because you have to! You hate sports!" Rory said.

"Yea, but I was born ripped." Jess smirked.

"Okay…" Rory smiled.

"What, you don't think I am ripped?" Jess smirked.

"Hey, if you take your shirt off, maybe we can see." Doyle said.

"Wait, ew, you want to see me with my shirt off?" Jess asked, "Great catch, Paris, great catch!"

"No…I was just….I don't know how to recover from this one." Doyle said.

"I say you take your shirt off." Rory smirked. "and put on some of those spandex shorts that we all know you love to wear."

"No previews for Friday." Jess smirked.

"Oh, and by the way, Doyle and I are coming." Paris said, moving her focus back to the TV.

"I don't care if you come, but Doyle? I am kind of afraid of him now." Jess said.

"I was saying it for Rory's behalf." Doyle covered up.

"What!" Rory exclaimed.

"Remember, I am your editor." Doyle said.

"I don't believe you!" Jess smirked, "You are having this conversation right in front of me."

"I just wanted to compare." Doyle said.

"Doyle, believe me, I don't think you stack up to Jess." Paris said.

"And I don't want to see you with your shirt off." Rory said.

"Ditto." Jess spoke up.

* * *

The next morning:

"Jess, get up, we got class in half an hour." Rory nudged Jess whose arms were protectively around her.

"No, must sleep, sleep through this horrible, horrible day." Jess stirred.

"At least let me go to class." Rory said.

"Whatever." Jess loosened his grip, "wake me up right before you leave."

"How do you know that I am not leaving now?" Rory asked.

"Because you take a shower first." Jess said, rolling over.

"Okay, fine." Rory went off to take her shower. She came back, with Jess getting dressed.

"Do we have time for breakfast?" Jess asked, checking his watch.

"Yup, if we eat fast, and don't wait for Paris and Doyle"

"I don't want to hear what goes on in there." Jess said, nodding toward their door as they walked out.

"So, are you excited?" Rory said, bounding down to the dining room.

"About what?" Jess said.

"Tonight." Rory smirked.

"Yes, I can't wait for this fun filled evening!" Jess said sarcastically.

"Okay, I promise that this is the last thing with my grandparents for a while." Rory said.

"And I could of just said no to going with you 3 weeks ago." Jess said.

"And you could of never came to my dorm room…never declared your love….never came back….never gotten came back that time I came to New York….never came to my dorm after your mother's wedding…never actually come to Stars Hollow in the first place!" Rory went on.

"And then I would have never met the most wonderful person ever!" Jess smirked.

"I know I am wonderful." Rory fluttered, walking in as Jess opened the door for her.

"No, not you. I meant Paris!" Jess smirked.

"You are a funny one."

They get their food, find a table, and eat. They then find that they have to leave for class.

"I'll see you tonight." Rory said, smiling.

"Yes, I can't wait." Jess said sarcastically.

"Neither can I." Rory said seriously, giving him a kiss.

* * *

That night:

Rory arrived earlier than the rest at the Lake, probably because she lived closer.

"Rory!" She heard a voice, that wasn't Jess, yell.

She turned to see Logan approaching her.

"Uhh, hi Logan." She smiled politely.

"How have you been?" Logan asked.

"Good, and you." Rory asked with the fake smiled plastered on her face.

"Look, Rory, I know this must be awkward, but I have a proposition for you, see, going back to my own ways, if you ever need a break from Jess…" Logan started, but just then Jess sneaked up behind Rory and said, "I hope that will never happen."

Rory turned around, kissed Jess and said, "That would be impossible, unless you lose that great body." Rory smirked mischievously.

"Then you will be calling me?" Logan asked, seriously.

"Oh, just get lost." Jess yelled over, still holding on to Rory, face to face with her.

"You will see…" Logan said, walking off.

"…that you are a jerk." Jess finished, but Logan didn't hear.

"So, where were we?" Jess asked as he leaned in.

"Eww, stop that!" Lorelei said, walking up to them.

"Hey Aunt Lorelei!" Jess said disappointedly/ sarcastically.

"Wait, please don't say that, it makes us sound like cousins." Rory said.

"Fine, hello Lorelei!" Jess said disappointedly.

"Better." Rory exclaimed, getting out of Jess's grip to give her mother a hug.

"Not excited to see me?" Lorelei asked.

"No, just because of the laughing that will take place soon." Jess said.

Rory went back into Jess's grip and rested her head on his shoulder. "We wouldn't laugh at you." She said innocently.

"How did you get an idea such as that?" Lorelei exclaimed.

"Lets see, last weekend when you said, 'this is going to be funnier than anything I have thought was funnier before combined.'" Jess smirked.

"Yea, well, you caught me!" Lorelei said.

"Alright, I've got to go. Partly because I have to get ready and partly because I don't want to see everyone." Jess said, giving Rory a kiss.

"Good Luck!" Rory said.

"Oh and Jess." Lorelei said, as he walked off. He turned around. "Nice spandex." She laughed.

"Thanks Lorelei." Jess said, turning around and walking off.

"So, did Luke come with you?" Rory asked.

"Yea, he is trying to get the video camera working." Lorelei said.

"You guys need to find the right reasons to use that. Not only for people's embarrassment."

"Well, we are thinking of making a TV show. America's most embarrassing moments, but no one likes the pitch. So, we are just gathering as much craziness that goes on in this family because we are afraid it will die down soon."

"Hey, Rory. Where is he?" Luke asked, coming up to the girls.

Rory pointed down to the docks.

"Nice, I hope this zooms in enough." Luke said.

"So, did TJ and Liz come with you guys?" Rory asked.

"No, they followed us. They should be here…." Lorelei started.

"Where is he?" Liz interrupted.

"Uhh, down there." Rory pointed towards Jess again.

"Oh, Liz, this is Rory." Luke said, pointing to Rory. "Rory, Liz."

"Thanks for the obvious Luke." Lorelei said.

"Hey, they never actually met!" Luke said, setting up the video camera. "you take pictures." Luke said, shoving the camera to Lorelei.

"Hello," Rory smiled politely.

"Ah, the girl who stole my son's heart."

"Yea." Rory said.

"Rory! Are we late?" Richard yelled as Emily and he paced over to them.

"Uh, no it just started." Rory said, watching the 4 boats race to the finish. "I actually have to go find Paris." She added, walking towards the docks. Not really wanting to be with the family right then.

Paris waved over to her, from where she was standing.

"Hey, Paris." Rory said, "can't believe you actually showed up!"

"Yea, well, Doyle is meeting me here, and then we are going to go out."

"Oh, where there he is?" Rory says pointing over Paris's shoulder, "I'll talk to you later." She says, as she spots Jess walking towards them hesitantly. She starts walking over towards him. She kisses him saying, "It's a good look for you."

"Thanks, are they all here?" Jess asks.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Can they see us from here?"

"I don't think so."

"Come on." Jess takes her hand, and runs off in the opposite direction of the family.

"Are you crazy?" She stops them.

"What?" Jess defends.

"They are going to be mad."

"They'll get over it."

Rory looks back over her shoulder and starts running again and adds, "This is the Jess I remember."

Jess smirks at her and slows the pace.

"I am going to get yelled at by my mother for leaving her with her mother, by my grandma for having a hoodlum of a boyfriend, and by Luke because he can't watch your misery." Rory laughs.

"Huh."

"Jess, stop going totally back to your 17 year old self."

"Once I start, I just can't stop." He smiles. "So, where shall we flee to?"

"Uhh, we have to be home tomorrow for the furniture arrival, so lets just get in the car and get a head start." Rory says.

"Or, lets go somewhere different, like Maine, Vermont, or even Florida, you can go to Disney World!" Jess says sarcastically.

"Jess, I would love to, but we have classes next week."

"Next time we run away?" He acts like a 3 year old.

"If you are a good boy." She pats him on his head and leads him to their dorm.

"Seriously, Rory. When we don't have class, lets blow everyone off, and go somewhere." Jess says, semi-seriously.

"Okay." Rory nods.

"Okay?" He smirks.

"Yea, okay." She repeats.

"'Cause, you know, I have always wanted to meet Mickey Mouse." He says sarcastically.

"So, unpredictable Jess is back?" Rory asks.

"No, unpredictable Jess is gone, semi-unpredictable Jess is here. Since we decided to go when we don't have class, it's not so much of an up and go, 'cause now we are actually going to make plans to go." Jess says.

"How 'bout we somehow forget we decided this and on our break, we just up and leave?" Rory suggests, as she unlocks her door.

"That can make me a bit more unpredictable." Jess nods, entering the dorm after Rory.

"Do you have any laundry to bring back?" Rory asks, seeing her boyfriend didn't go back to his own dorm.

"Yea, I put it in your bags." He says, picking up the bags.

Rory opens the door for him, and he walks through saying, "see that was unpredictable, one would have assumed that I have been wearing the same thing since last week." He says sarcastically.

**A/N:** What did you think? Uh, nothing much to say. I am thinking of ending this one soon, but I just don't know where. Most would do it at the proposal or wedding, but that is just trendy…I want to be unique. I'll think about it. Hahahaha, do you know what would be funny, if she wakes up and its another dream. Oh, you guys will kill me. Ahhh, I won't do that, don't worry.


	25. The boy that doesn't know when to stop

A/N: Uhhh, so….I'm just going to write randomly. If you seriously have ideas on what you want to happen, I will consider them and might actually use them. They can be crazy. It will make this story even more funny. Wait, know I mean funnier…that is proper English.

Disclaimer: See the Disclaimer for chapter 1, it hasn't changed.

Rory and Jess are in the car on the way to Stars Hollow. They are both bobbing their heads to _The Clash_.

"Letters To You." Jess randomly says.

"What?" Rory glances at him, and them back at driving.

"Another song that reminded me of our situation, it's by Finch." Jess nods.

"What?"

"I'll put it on." Jess sighs. He takes out the Ipod that is hooked to the FM transmitter.

"Okay…" Rory smiles, "I forgot to comment you on the Ipod, I would of think that you would of went against the popular demand and gotten a Creative Zen or something."

"Yea, well, this was cheaper for more space. Oh, I found it." London Calling comes to a halt as Finch blasts through the car speakers.

"Going a bit Screamo/emo there?" Rory smirks.

"I've had troubled times." Jess says seriously, and Rory laughs.

"Sure…" She says sarcastically.

"Next time I think of a song, I just won't tell you." He turns away from looking at her and smirks.

"Oh, No, I am not making fun of you. I like this music. It is great. _I want you to know that, I miss you, I miss you so_." She starts singing.

"Wait, you know the song?"

"I know the lyrics, but if you would've asked me who it was before, I wouldn't have known."

"Now you do!" Jess smirks.

Rory pulls up to next to the diner. They both jump out of the car.

"So, what is our cover story going to be?" Rory asks, as the walk into the diner.

"I looked so hot all wet and in tight clothing that you wanted me right there." Jess smirked.

Rory just glared at him. "Okay, Mr. Sensitive or that we weren't there and they just saw illusions of us!"

Jess laughed at the traits Rory was getting from her mother. "What, next you are going to insist they were doing drugs and weren't really there?"

Rory nodded as they walked into the Diner. They looked around and luckily no one was there yet. Lane and Dave were supposed to be there and they were. They greeted each other.

"How did it go?" Lane asked.

"Why don't you field that one Jess."? Rory said.

"Well, it didn't go. I was unpredictable and we fled after the race, which we won." Jess nodded.

"Ah, so the true Jess finally returned!" Lane announced.

"Yea, well, he couldn't hold himself back much longer." Rory smiled.

"Okay, how bout we forgot they were even there?" Jess asked Rory.

"I talked to them right before I was talking to Paris." Rory said.

"Are you guys making up excuses?" Dave asks.

"Yupp." Rory nods.

"Now, why didn't you guys run of to California or New York or something? Jess that would be more like you." Lane kids then thought that could've been not the right thing to say.

"I suggested Disney World." Jess smirked, "For Rory's behalf." The group laughed.

"You guys might want to think of something fast." Dave nods towards out the door where Luke and Lorelei coming towards in with TJ and Liz right behind them.

"They haven't seen us yet." Jess says, and grabs Rory and pulls her upstairs.

"Jess!" Luke yells as he walks in the diner, "I know you are here, Rory's car is parked outside."

"They said they were going on a walk, Luke." Dave says calmly.

"Yea." Lane adds.

"And will be back soon, but you can go find them, I bet they went to that bridge of theirs to make out or whatever." Dave goes on.

"Yea." Lane says.

"Cut the crap." Luke booms.

"Uhh, sir?" Luke glares at Dave after he said it, "No, not sir, Luke, handsome, handsome Luke." Dave smiles.

"Shut up Dave." Luke says.

"Well, do they seem to be here?" Lane asks.

"No." Luke looks outside. "We will stay here just in case they come back, or are still here." Luke points to Lorelei and Himself and then glares at Dave and Lane during the last part, "You two go out and look for them."

Dave and Lane look at each other. Lane speaks up, "We can hold down the Diner just in case they are here."

Lorelei laughs and then says, "You seriously think we believe you, they are upstairs."

Luke starts going upstairs into the apartment and is followed by everyone else. They look around the apartment, and then all file into the room to see if they are there. Rory and Jess pop up from behind the couch and tip toe down the stairs and out the diner.

Rory is laughing as she gets in the passenger side of the car and Jess slides over the roof of it and jumps into the drivers seat and squeals out into the road and towards their house.

Jess sparked a smile. "Well, is Disney World still out of the question?"

"Unfortunately, yes, with the furniture and all coming." Rory says disappointedly.

"So no running back to Yale?" Jess frowns.

"Nope."

"So we actually have to confront my parents?"

"Yup."

"Darn," he sighs as he pulls up to their house and gets out.

"At least you didn't have to see them while you were in your spandex."

"Yea," He lets out a laugh.

"You were really good at that." Rory says as he unlocks the house.

"At what?"

"The running and hiding and jumping out of the house. Have a lot of practice with that?"

"No, not really." Jess shakes his head.

"You sure?" She tests.

"Rory…"

"Fine, getting off that subject. So…what are we going to tell them?"

"That Luke's entertainment is not enough for my suffering." Jess says.

"We will stick with that one for now." Rory smiles.

"Good, I'm done with thinking for this week." Jess sits down.

"Don't you have an article to do or something?" Rory asks, taking a seat next to him.

"Oh, that reminds me. They decided to give me this new column…'College Band Scene'"

"Sounds cool," Rory nods.

"I think we can get Lane's band on it!" Jess smirks.

"NO Way!" Rory exclaims, "She is going to love that."

"I know." Jess smirks. He then hears something, "Uh, Rory, we should've locked the door."

They both get up to see if it is too late. Jess is hiding behind Rory.

"You two are in trouble." Lorelei says in a mocking tone as she appears with Luke, TJ, and Liz right behind her.

"JESS!" Luke yells.

"What?" He replies innocently.

"Where were you?"

"At Yale."

"Specifically."

"On the water."

"After that."

"This is going nowhere!" Lorelei exclaims.

"Why didn't you come out after you were out on the water?" Luke asks, specifically.

"See, Luke, your entertainment…your entertainment, wait what was it Rory? Oh yea, your entertainment isn't enough for my suffering."

Rory laughs along with Lorelei and Jess smirks.

"Jess! My son! I haven't seen you for a year!" Liz exclaims.

"Run, Jess, Run!" Lorelei jokes.

"Don't kid about that, he will actually run." Luke whispers to Lorelei.

"This is going to be fun!" Jess mutters under his breath so only Rory can hear him as Liz comes up to hug him.

"Hey, Jess, you bagged yourself a hot one. Is she a rascal in bed?" TJ comes up to him to give him a handshake.

"What?" Rory exclaims.

"Ew" Luke's face turns pale.

"That is my daughter!" Lorelei exclaims.

"I am not answering that." Jess says.

"Honey, I told you no inappropriate questions." Liz says.

"What? At least I didn't say you were a rascal in bed." TJ gives her a defended look.

Jess stares blankly at the ground and face gets as pale as the white tee shirt he is wearing. Luke's face gets even paler.

"Get him out of here." Luke some how finds the words to say.

"What!" TJ asks.

Neither Jess, nor Luke looks at Liz during the remainder of their conversation.

"Well, I think we should all go to the Diner and get something to eat." Lorelei says.

"Yea, that would be a good idea." Rory nods.

"I can't believe he said that." Jess sputters out.

"Oh, and your grandmother wants you to call her." Lorelei says as she drags Luke out of the house and TJ and Liz follow them.

"I can't believe he said that." Jess says again.

"I know, lets get some food in you." She says consolingly.

"I seriously think I am scared for the rest of my life." Jess says as Rory grabs his hand and pulls him towards Luke's.

"Do you want to listen to your Ipod to make you happy?" Rory asks, like he is a 5 year old.

"It might help," Jess says as he grabs it from his pocket and puts on huge headphones.

"_20 20 24 hours ago, I wanna be sedated. Nothing to do nowhere to go-o-oh. I wanna be sedated. So get me to the airport put me on a plane, hurry hurry hurry before I go insane._" He starts singing.

"Thank you for that." Rory says.

"I can't hear you." Jess yells.

"Never mind," Rory yells back.

"What?" Jess screams as the walk into the diner.

"Never Mind." Rory screams back as the family all look at them.

Jess takes off his headphones and puts away his Ipod. "Hi." He greets.

Rory takes a seat at the counter and Jess gets her coffee and asks what she wants and gets Cesar to make it, he then takes a seat next to Rory.

"Okay, I decided I wasn't mad. You two running out made Richard and Emily furious." Luke says to Jess and Rory. "It might have been better than you actually being there!"

"I'm not surprised, the old Jess had to come out for a bit sooner or later." Lorelei announces as she steals Rory's coffee.

"No, No coffee, we went over this, like 3 more months. You have gone 6 months without coffee." Luke yells.

"Fine." Lorelei gives up and puts the coffee down.

Jess gets up and gets his and Rory's food, they then begin to eat. Luke and Lorelei sit next to them and eat also as Liz and TJ is eating at a table and Lane and Dave are at a different table. A long silence is washed over them as they eat. Jess looks around, can't take the silence, and puts on his Ipod he blasts his headphones and puts them on. Rory elbow's him. He takes out another set of headphones, hooks them up to a splitter and puts his headphones on the splitter and connects that to the Ipod. He gives her the set of headphones. Rory puts them on and goes back to eating. Lorelei laughs and then Aws. Liz is astonished by the fact Jess actually shared something. She almost chokes on her food when he puts an arm around Rory and kisses her on the forehead and goes back to eating. Jess and Rory seem to be in their own world lately, and nobody is able to disrupt it. Rory smiles and grabs the Ipod from his pocket. Jess watches her as she looks for a specific song and puts it on. Jess sighs and says, "We just listened to this!" loudly because of the headphones. It was the song they listened to in the car that Jess added to his list. Rory replies saying, "Yea, well I got it into my head because of you," loudly also. Jess smirks, steals a fry from her plate, and goes back to eating.

Lane and Dave can hear from their table what is blasting over the headphones. Dave looks perplexed and says, "Finch?" questionably. Lane nods and they both go back to eating.

Everyone finishes eating, Jess and Rory take off the headphones, and the plates are cleaned up. Jess, Rory, Dave, and Lane decide to go back to the house at watch Rock 'n Roll High school. They all say their goodbyes and get out of there in one piece.

"Wow, that was…" Rory starts.

"Awkward, silent, boring." Jess offers.

"All of the above." Dave says.

"Yea, I can really use a movie all about The Ramones."

"Lucky we are watching that then!" Jess says sarcastically.

"Yea, this is better than last week. At least we won't be drowning in our own tears after this movie." Dave said.

"Wow, how do you like a movie that makes you cry?" Jess states.

"Its so beautiful. I think we should watch that instead!" Rory exclaims.

"No, bad, we are watching Rock 'N Roll High school like we discussed." Jess laughed and then whispered to Dave, "way to bring that up!"

They all file into the house and get situated in the TV room. Rory notices a light flashing on their answering machine. "Hold on one second, I'm just going to check the messages." She walks over and pushes the play button. "_Rory, Is this thing working because I never know the right time to talk. Oh, well, if you can hear me, this is your grandmother. We are very, very, very disappointed in what happened earlier this evening and you didn't even call like I asked! That boyfriend of yours is one big…_" The machine then cuts her off. Rory smirks, and then walks over back to the TV room.

"Are you going to call her back?" Jess asks.

"She can wait 'till tomorrow." Rory states as she sits next to Jess and rests her head on his shoulder as he plays the movie.

* * *

The end credits scroll on the screen.

"I am going to have that song stuck in my head all night." Lane says, sitting up.

"I think all of us will." Rory states.

Dave looks at his watch, "Its only 9! We have a lot more time, shall we watch another movie."

"Note…" Rory starts.

Dave and Jess both yell, "No!"

"Fine, don't have to be so mean about it." She over exaggeratedly pouts.

"You know how you were saying you wanted to get your band recognized?" Jess says.

"Yea…" Lane and Dave say.

"Well, you know how I write for a Music magazine?" Jess asked.

"Just get to the point," Lane bursts.

"I think I might be able to write an article on you guys." Jess says.

"Really!" Lane lights up.

"That is amazing!" Dave smiles.

"Rory, nice choice in men." Lane approved.

A/N: I am ending it there b/c I have nothing more to write for now. I'll get more chapters in. Just like tell me if you have any ideas for this story.


	26. The End

**AN**: I hope no one wanted to kill me yet…..seriously sorry about the wait…major writers block. Yea, this story is really yelling to be finished cause to tell you the truth im getting tired of it. I might have a sequel or something, probably will. So, this is the end. The end of an era. The end of a way of life. The end of the story. I would like to thank a lot of my reviewers and everyone who read this. Some stuck with me through the whole story. From start to end. Some read this in one day, to those, I bow down to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Welcome to about 3 years later. Well this part of the chapter is dedicated to what you have missed. Around Christmas break; because of an article Jess wrote on them, Lane and Dave's band hit it big and tour as the opening act to The Casers. They have agreed to thank Lorelei, Rory, and Jess in all their liner notes and follow through since they got a record deal shortly before they won the gig. Because of the article on a breakout band, Jess gets a huge bonus and does not have to row anymore because he has the money to pay for his tuition. This makes Jess happy because seriously Jess? Sports? Do those two words go together?

On February 14 of that same year, yes Valentines Day, Lorelei gives birth to John Lloyd Danes. The middle name was chosen Lloyd because she was watching Say Anything right before hand and Luke couldn't stop her. Luke turns from afraid-of-kids-guy to father-of-the-year in .5 seconds. He surprises everyone; they all thought he would send Lorelei to do the dirty work.

Rory graduated with honors. She is now a journalist starting out for the Stars Hollowian, but everyone knows she is moving on for bigger and better things.

That is pretty much all you have missed. It is now late spring, Jess's graduation day. The ceremony has just ended and Jess is walking to his groupies.

"We were going to take the infamous family picture with the kid in the robe, why did you take it off!" Lorelei yelled as he approached.

"Because we took too many of those before the ceremony." Jess said just as Rory ran up to him and hugged him.

"Congratulations!" She exclaimed giving him a kiss.

"Ewww," Little Johnny exclaimed from behind Luke's leg.

Rory just mockingly sticks her tongue out at him and he responds the same way.

"Congratulations," Luke says giving him a weak, awkward hug.

"Ditto," Lorelei smiles at him.

Jess thanks them both then leans down in front of John, "How 'bout you, do I get a congratulations from you?"

John gives him a stern look and says, "Huh."

Jess stands up and says, "I taught him well."

"No this is this test if you taught him well:" Rory responds, "John, who is your favorite author?"

"Hemmingway," John smirks.

"We are raising a mini-Jess, what have we become!" Lorelei jokes.

"Where were you guys!" Lane yells approaching the group.

"Right here, smart one." Rory laughs.

"We snuck in the back, we didn't want to get noticed." Dave says and gives his congratulations to Jess, following Lane.

"Okay, now we can go," Rory announces and they all start walking towards their cars after that.

"We will meet you all at the diner," Lorelei yells out towards them.

* * *

In their cars:

"So, is he actually going to do this now or do you think he is going to chicken out?" Lorelei asks Luke from the passenger seat.

"Ask what? ASK WHAT?" John screams from the back seat.

"Nothing," Luke says, "Your mother is just so hyped up on coffee that she doesn't know what she is saying."

"Oh," John says and looks less interested in what they are saying.

"And, yes Lorelei, he will go through with it, he did ask her to move in with him already." Luke says a matter-of-factly.

"This is something good!" John screams from the backseat.

"No, its very boring grown up stuff." Lorelei looks back at him.

"Fine," John goes back to not caring, "And I don't care anyway."

* * *

In Rory and Jess's car:

"So, you have just graduated from Yale in the top 5 of your class, what are you going to do," Rory asks.

"Sleep," Jess responds.

"Too many late nights studying?"

"No, too many late nights with you keeping me up, telling me to study," Jess smirks and looks over at her from the drivers seat and sees her smiling.

"So when we get into Stars Hollow…" Rory starts.

"We go over to the bridge for the present giving, I know." Jess smirks

They both take a walk down memory lane as they look back on the previous year.

"Jess, come on. We have to go meet everyone at the diner." Rory whines as Jess drags her by the hand to the bridge.

"_Come on, don't I get a bit of my little graduate all to myself?" Jess asks._

"_Yes, later on. Now lets go." Rory says._

"_What if I tell you its present time," Jess smirks._

"_Present time! Finally! You have killing me about this present!" Rory says excitingly and now follows Jess more easily. "Wow." They approached the bridge. "A stereo…how…how nice?" Rory tries to be polite._

"_The stereo isn't the present. Play the CD on it." Jess nods towards it. She runs to the stereo as he sits on the ledge._

_The first song starts playing; San Dimas High school Football Rules by The Ataris._

"_Jess…" Rory says lightly._

"_It was the song we played to scare the hell out of Taylor." Jess says, still staring into the water._

"_Can I?" Rory motions to the next button._

"_It's your present."_

_Then Honorable Mention came on by Fall Out Boy._

"_Jess, this is sooo not you." Rory laughed._

"_Nope, but you like it and we have discussed it and its on there." Jess smirked._

_She then skipped to the next track. Next Year by Foo Fighters._

"_The rest of the songs aren't _the_ songs?" Rory asked smiling_

"_Yup, except the last one, which is Your Boyfriend Sucks by The Ataris. I think that pertains to the early years of us."_

"_This is the best present ever." _

"_I know, we should go to the diner now so grab it." Jess motioned toward the stereo. "And lets go."_

"_I want to know what the next song is though!" Rory said, being pulled by Jess again._

"_Just Like Heaven by The Cure."_

They already arrived at their house and started walking over to the bridge.

"So, you get me a good present?" Jess asked.

"I don't know, nothing can measure up to the one you got me last year." Rory said.

"Yea, but that was kind of weak," Jess said.

"I thought it was perfect."

"Huh." Jess shrugged.

They arrived to the end of the bridge; Jess took a seat at the edge of it and watched Rory grab something from under a tree and bring it onto the bridge. She handed a paper bag over to him.

"Wow," Jess said as he looked in the bag.

"I hope you like it." Rory smiled.

"Its great." Jess smiled, taking out a leather jacket, "Its better than my older one that is falling apart. Thank you." Jess said, giving her a kiss and then trying it on.

"Your welcome, okay we should probably go." Rory said getting up.

"Uhh, wait, one more thing." Jess said, getting up. "I don't have a way with words or anything, but…"

"What are you doing?" Rory asked, watching him get on one knee and pulling something out of his pocket. "Oh, no way." She smiled.

"This is way to cliché for me." Jess said laughing, "But, Rory, somehow you choose me over a billionaire and over some stalkerish, obsessive guy. I am lucky to be with you and I am happy to be with you. I love you more than anything. You bring out the best of me somehow I am not Mr. monosyllabic around you. Wow, this doesn't sound like me, it sounds like a movie or something that you would make me watch."

"Jess, get to the point." Rory laughed.

"Oh, right. Well, Rory, will you marry me?" Jess smirked.

"Yes!" Rory cried, pulling him up so she could kiss him. They broke apart and he pulled a ring on her finger. Jess truly smiled and Rory cried out of happiness.

"Well, now we have to go or they will start to send a search party out for us." Jess said.

"Do we really have to?" Rory asked.

"Yea," Jess reluctantly said, "believe me, I would rather stay here."

Rory and Jess both walk into the diner. They are both smiling and Rory is trying to force back the tears of joy.

"Sur…prise." The town says, first cheery, then confused.

"Oh my gosh he did it!" Lorelei exclaimed hugging her daughter, "he finally proposed."

"You two are getting married!" Some one screamed in the crowd.

"Wait, I don't get it. Jess is my cousin, Rory is my sister, wait what would that make them to me. Wait! I don't get it!" John exclaimed.

"You put him up to this didn't you?" Rory asked her mother.

"You do not get your 5 dollars." Lorelei looked at him.

"Oh, man." John exclaimed. "So, Jess will not only be my cousin, but my brother?"

"No, you aren't getting any money now." Lorelei laughed.

* * *

A couple months later:

"Do you Jess Mariano, take the Lorelei Gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yup," He responded.

"No, you are supposed to say I do," Luke whispered from his spot as best man.

"Fine, I do." Jess rolled his eyes, Rory laughed at his responses.

"Okay, and you Lorelei Gilmore take the Jess Mariano to be your lawfully wedded husband."

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife."

**A/N**: Well, thank you. I am not sure if I will have a sequel or not. If I do, I will post something at the end of this story. It probably won't be for a while. Thank you all for reading this. I hope my sweat and blood paid off.


End file.
